Severus' Rose: After the War
by WrittenWord1
Summary: Elizabeth vanquished the Dark Lord. Now what?
1. The Aftermath

Severus was tired. Bone-aching, eye-lid-pulling, falling-off-your-shoes tired. He'd been awake for 38 years, or so it seemed. He'd at least been suffering from a lack of sleep for the past seven years.

And now it was over.

The fatigue hit him like the Hogwarts express as soon as it happened. As soon as Voldemort's spell rebounded. As soon as Elizabeth defeated the Dark-magic-infused shell of a wizard. Again. For the last time.

His thoughts were fractured. It was possible that he'd held his breath during the duel. Or perhaps he hadn't been sleeping or breathing for seven years.

Severus shook his head, trying to clear the humming sound that was filling his ears. Suddenly, he wasn't entirely sure where he was or why he was there.

"Dad?"

Severus felt a hand on his arm and looked in that direction.

Elizabeth looked tired. Older than she was a year ago. Older than she'd looked half an hour before. But there was a lightness to her eyes. Severus vaguely wondered if that look was reflected in his own. He certainly felt as if he'd gotten rid of something. A heavy wool blanket on a hundred-degree night.

"You should sit," Elizabeth's voice was soft. In that moment, she sounded so much like Lily that Severus' already confused mind reeled. He felt another set of hands on his other arm, but couldn't find the energy to see who was holding him.

Elizabeth and the unidentified hands led him to a chair. He sat, because his body knew what to do with a chair, not because he really understood what he was doing.

"Dad," Elizabeth was kneeling at his feet, looking up at him. Her voice dropped nearly out of his auditory range. "Fred… Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"I'm alright," Severus managed, taking a breath and pushing the bees out of his head. "I don't need a doctor." He focused on Elizabeth eyes. "We need… so much to do."

"Not right now," Elizabeth shook her head. "You need to rest."

Severus shook his head and raised his eyes to survey the rest of the room. "We need to bury our dead."

"We will," Elizabeth assured him. "But right now everyone is working with the wounded in the Hospital Wing. If you want to be useful to anyone, you need to sleep." She turned to Fred. "Stay with him while I get Remus?"

"No," Severus shook his head, "Nymphadora—

"We know," Elizabeth interrupted. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared, and Severus shook his head again. "This may be what an aneurism feels like."

He heard Fred snort beside him. "As if your blood vessels would dare pull that nonsense."

Severus tried to stand, but the Weasley kid's hand kept him down with little effort. "I need to assess the damage."

"Elizabeth wants me to keep you here. And she's relatively terrifying, if you haven't noticed."

Severus closed his eyes and pushed the last of the fog from him mind. He was tired. But the paralyzing shock seemed to be passing. He was a bit annoyed by his vulnerability, actually. It was one thing to completely lose control of his faculties in front of Elizabeth; it was another to be so dotty with the redheaded boyfriend around. Perhaps if he kept his eyes closed, the rest of the world would disappear.

Elizabeth returned, with Remus in tow. "Sev?" Remus sat beside his friend. "I'm going to get Teddy and go home for a few hours. Why don't you come with me?"

Severus shook his head, and reached out a hand to his daughter. "We need to put this place back together," he said, pulling Elizabeth to sit on his lap. "But you should go. Get Teddy. Take Elizabeth with you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "We're staying, at least for a little while." Severus saw her looking at Fred, whose eyes had drifted to the lines of bodies. "George… he's in the corridor. We need to go get him and make sure all of this is taken care of."

"If any of us need to sleep—

Elizabeth shook her head again, interrupting him. "I'm fine, Dad. But if you go downstairs for a few hours, I'll go home with Remus. Okay?"

Severus wondered, vaguely, when his daughter had started talking like this. Negotiating with him. Finally he nodded, and let himself be led out the Great Hall and toward the dungeons.

*S*S*

"Fred," Elizabeth stood behind him as he sat alone in the Great Hall. She sat on the table and put her arms around his neck. "You've got to sleep."

"Can't leave him alone," Fred said, his voice coming from somewhere deep inside his chest, through a layer of tears and anger and anguish. He stared across the room to where the dead had been laid until they could be buried. Elizabeth had found George's body where she'd left it, relatively unharmed beyond the fatal blow he'd received.

Elizabeth kissed his face. "It's not him," she said gently, running one hand over his hair. "He's moved on."

"I wish I knew for sure."

"I do," Elizabeth pulled him tighter. "He came to me. Through the resurrection stone. He came with my mum and James. Sirius and Tonks. Right before I let Voldemort kill me. George told me it wouldn't hurt."

Fred was quiet for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have told you that."

"No," Fred shook his head. He paused again. "Do you think James and Sirius will let him be a Marauder?"

Elizabeth laughed. "They can't prank all of Heaven with just the two of them."

Fred nodded, then turned in his seat to face her. "Come here," he said quietly.

Elizabeth slid from the tabletop into his lap.

"You let him kill you," Fred said, running his hands from the top of her head down her shoulders. "Merlin, Betsy."

Elizabeth looked at him. "They told me you were dead," she said quietly. "It was easy then."

"Idiots didn't know which Weasley they killed," Fred growled. "Where was the Stone?"

"In the Snitch." Elizabeth kissed his face. "I should have known you were alive. You would have come for me, had you been dead."

"With bells on," Fred nodded. "You were amazing today. Tonight. This morning?"

"Sleep," Elizabeth said, snuggling against his chest. "And a shower. Your choice which comes first."

"Where's everybody else?"

"Outside. They were giving you some time."

"Everyone?"

Elizabeth laughed. "You stared down Voldemort as much as I did today, love. Your dad took your mum to lie down, Charlie and Percy took Ginny home, and…" she grinned and kissed him. "I can only guess where Ron and Hermione are right now."

"And everyone else was afraid to come in here." Fred sighed and stood. "Do you want to go home?"

"Where's home?" Elizabeth asked, suddenly realizing she didn't know the answer to the question.

"Well, is your Dad downstairs?"

"Maybe. Before he went to get Teddy, Remus took him down there. I have no idea whether or not he stayed. He's not great a following directions."

"Must run in the family," Fred said. "I thought you told your dad that you would go with Remus."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "I told Remus that we were going to stay a little bit."

"Let's go to the shop."

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth held both of her hands in hers.

"Yeah," Fred nodded. "Someone needs to make sure everything's okay… and that's me now."

"Angelina said she was going home to her parents', but she wants you to call her when you're ready." Elizabeth dropped one hand and turned. "We might as well get clean and rested so we can start putting this back together."

"How did Mum look?" Fred asked, as they went out onto the grounds.

"Bad," Elizabeth said. "She wouldn't let go of Percy." She looked at the plot where the early deaths were being buried. "Krum?"

Fred nodded. "I guess he took your bond seriously."

"Or he took Hermione being in danger seriously." Elizabeth bowed her head briefly to the grave before they Disapparated.

*S*S*

Elizabeth woke several hours later, her hair still wet from the shower she'd taken before going to sleep. Fred was sitting up against the headboard, staring at nothing in particular.

"What are you thinking about?" Elizabeth propped herself up on one elbow.

"I thought you were going to die still mad at me," Fred said, inspecting his fingers, not looking at her.

"I wasn't mad at you," Elizabeth said, sitting up to lean against him. "Not then."

"I'm sorry, Betsy. I promise, I'll never do something so stupid again."

"That seems like a broad promise," Elizabeth teased, putting her arms around him. "It was a bad time, love. Where did you go?"

"Bill's," Fred said guiltily.

"I wrote to Bill, and he said he hadn't seen you," Elizabeth frowned. "I'm going to poke him with something pointy."

"If it makes you feel better, he was definitely not on my side," Fred sighed. "He was completely unsympathetic as I moped around for awhile and then he kicked me out."

"Well good for him," Elizabeth muttered. "I'm still going to poke him."

"That's quite a threat," Fred smirked. "Of course, you are the girl that took down the most powerful wizard in history with _Expelliarmus_."

"I'd used two Unforgiveables," Elizabeth shrugged. "I wasn't going to use the last one, especially when I didn't have to. That wand was mine."

*S*S*

"What are you going to do with it?" Ron asked, staring at the Wand in Elizabeth's hand.

"You should lock it up," Hermione said logically. "It's too dangerous."

"I think we've learned that there isn't a safe hiding place," Elizabeth shook her head. "We can't risk it falling into the wrong hands. Or even our hands, really." She looked at the wand, turning it in her fingers. "It's too powerful."

With that, knowing that if she thought too much about it, she'd change her mind, Elizabeth snapped the wand in three pieces and hurled them into the lake.

"Well…" Fred said slowly. "That's it for that."

Elizabeth looked at him, not sure what she saw in his face. She started to say something, but Ron interrupted.

"Hermione and I are going to Australia," he said, turning his back on the lake. "To find her Mum and Dad, you know. Got to fix their minds from when she messed with them."

"For their own protection!" Hermione protested indignantly.

"We know," Ron said, spinning her around like they were dancing. "It was just so devious, Hermione. I didn't know you had it in you."

"And who brewed Polyjuice potion in the girls' bathroom?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes at him.

"We all did that," Ron said, shrugging. "Aside from Fred, of course. Anyway," he looked at the other couple. "That point was to ask if you wanted to come along. You know, make a holiday of it."

Fred shook his head. "I can't leave this soon, you know that."

Ron grimaced. "You know I'd like to stay—

Fred waved him off. "The world has to move on," he said, looking out over the lake. "Go with Hermione. I'll handle Mum."

Ron looked at Elizabeth, who shook her head slightly, looking meaningfully at Fred.

"Right," Ron said, putting an arm around Hermione's waist. "We'll be back soon as we can."

Elizabeth watched the two of them walk away, then stood behind Fred, putting her arms around his stomach and laying her cheek on his back. "It wouldn't have brought him back," she said softly, listening to the air flow in and out of his lungs.

"I know," his voice rumbled through his shirt and into her ear. "I know that." He gripped her hands in his. "I think… I need to get some air."

"Breathe," she said quietly. "Do you need…" She trailed off as he shook his head.

"I'm okay," he said, squeezing her hand.

Elizabeth nodded, aware of the two vials of calming draught she had in her robe pocket. It had been a week since the funeral, and in that time Fred had suffered from nearly-crippling panic attacks. While they seemed to mostly strike at night, Elizabeth had taken to being ready, just in case.

Severus hadn't asked where she'd been spending the night. Elizabeth imagined that he found it unnecessary to ask questions he knew the answers to.

The couple spent plenty of time at Spinner's End during the day. Elizabeth, concerning herself with Teddy Lupin's well-being as well as the rest of the men in her life. The month-old metamorphmagus did almost nothing besides sleep, eat, and change his hair color, yet Remus seemed frazzled.

*S*S*

"It's really okay if he cries," Severus told his friend a few days after the battle. "That's what babies do." He picked up the infant. "Of course, they can smell fear, so you're in trouble."

"Don't let him bully you, Remus," Lily chirped from the portrait on the living room wall. "He was scared too."

"I'm going to break him," Remus said quietly, stroking the baby's fuchsia hair.

"You are not," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Here," Fred reached out and took Teddy from Snape. "Hey, buddy," he rocked the metamorphmagus in one long arm, while wiggling the fingers of his other hand in front of the little nose, much to the baby's delight.

"You're good with him," Remus said, a little irritated.

"Mum has been watching babies since I can remember," Fred shrugged. "It just takes practice. And tickling," he said to Teddy, demonstrating on the infant's stomach.

"I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now," Elizabeth said as the couple went out into the back garden later.

"Ah," Fred gave her a lopsided grin. "I wasted all that time with flowers and death-defying acts, when all I really needed to do was tap into your biological need to find a good father for your children?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "This from a man that completely ignored his OWLs."

"Exams aren't something that interest me," Fred said serenely.

*S*S*

Fred woke one night, not in a cold sweat from a nightmare like he'd been doing for the past few weeks, but because there was the distinct sound of shuffling papers coming from the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sitting up and pointing his wand at the bedside lamp. Light flooded the room, drowning the weak glow of the tip of Elizabeth's wand.

"Dealing with Sirius' estate." Elizabeth tossed a sheet of parchment onto one of the piles in front of her on the bed.

"At…" Fred looked at the clock. "2 o'clock?"

"Couldn't sleep," Elizabeth shrugged. "Besides… there's fourteen properties here. Keeping them up would be a full time job."

"Are you planning on selling?" Fred propped himself up on one elbow.

Elizabeth grimaced. "I'm not… comfortable with that right now. Merlin knows what Black family 'treasures' are in those houses."

"Or buried in the land," Fred said, looking at the insurance photographs. "Some of these are just fields."

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "Probably originally intended for heirs to build new manors." She pointed at one near a lake. "This one is in Whitechapel."

Fred looked at the land, raising an eyebrow at the wildlife. "I'm not sensing Dark magic."

"That's because it's a new acquisition," Elizabeth said, leaning back against the headboard. "According to the paperwork, Sirius bought the land two years ago. As a wedding present. For us."

"We weren't engaged two years ago," Fred said, looking at the photograph again.

"Sirius must have thought that if he didn't buy it then, he might not have had the chance." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "I guess he was right."

"Do you want to build a house here?" Fred indicated the picture.

"I think we should go look at it," Elizabeth nodded. "But… I think we should wait. For a little while, anyway. Until things calm down."

Fred put one arm around her. "Whatever you want. What about the rest of it?"

Elizabeth held up a picture of the original London headquarters. "I'm giving this one to Angelina."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Apparently, she and George had talked about modifying their illegal school after the war. They wanted to open a kind of training school for Muggle-borns who have shown incidents of accidental magic. To make the transition to Hogwarts easier."

Fred was quiet for a long moment.

"Fred?" Elizabeth piled the parchment and put it in her bedside table drawer. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about this now."

Fred shook his head. "No, it's okay." He slid back down against the pillows and opened his arms. "George and I talked about what we wanted if one of us didn't make it. He wanted Angelina taken care of. Whatever she wants, I'll make sure she has it."

"So George was in charge of taking care of me?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"You can take of yourself," Fred hedged. "But… yeah." There was a long silence until Fred kissed her head and closed his eyes. "Enough morbid talk. We can talk about it when the sun comes up."


	2. Life

"Dad, I'm 18 years old." Elizabeth stood beside her father at the bookshop.

"I am well aware of your age," Severus said calmly, handing the clerk a stack of Galleons.

"So I'm too old for school."

"You're certainly too old to be whining in my ear," Severus took the bag and thanked the clerk before leading them outside. "We were through this before you went off on your ridiculous suicidal jaunt. I would allow you to have your fun, and then you were going back to school."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She knew by now that Severus thought that the past year was anything but a game. Even so, in the months since Voldemort's demise, the Headmaster had been dealing with his residual terror by pretending that the entire mission was a childish, disobedient lark.

She understood it. It didn't mean it didn't annoy her.

"The building is all blown to hell anyway." Elizabeth muttered as they went out onto the street.

"That is nearly corrected," Severus said. "I'm going there now to see what still needs to be completed. Are you accompanying me, or are you going to sulk somewhere else?"

Elizabeth glared at him.

Severus smirked. "That's the same look you used to give me right before you packed your bags and ran away for a few hours. Make sure you have your house key this time; you wouldn't want to get locked out."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him. You run away and try to come back without a key one time when you're fourteen and no one lets you forget it.

"I'm going to the shop. Probably to complain about you for awhile."

Severus nodded and gave her a one-armed hug. "I'll see you later at home then."

"I hate that you're doing your creepy-calm thing."

Severus smirked again and Disapparated.

Elizabeth sighed and headed toward the doors of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The shop was busy, the summer months and the world's general brightness encouraging business to flow through the doors.

"Miss Evans," a wizard Elizabeth had never seen before bowed low as she went in. Elizabeth smiled politely back at him, but cursed herself internally for not putting up the glamour she'd used since the Battle of Hogwarts. She'd always drawn attention in the streets, but since the fall of Voldemort, she had become even more recognizable.

Severus, true to form, did not approve of her masking herself.

"It's just different hair and eyes," Elizabeth had told him. "I'm still me. Besides, don't you want me to be safe?"

"I do," Severus nodded. "And that's why I want as many eyes on you as possible. No one would dare touch you in public if people know who you are."

"Why don't I just wear a big sign that says 'Severus Snape's Daughter'?" Elizabeth sassed.

"An excellent idea," Severus had answered dryly. "I'll have one made up tomorrow."

So she looked exactly like herself walking into WWW. Luckily, Fred was behind a register so she didn't have to search the shop.

"Hi," he said, kissing her as she came around the counter.

"You're busy," Elizabeth commented.

"Ginny was supposed to work," Fred shrugged, "but apparently when she said 'I need a summer job' she meant 'I want a job I can do whenever I feel like it."

"I thought working here was part of her sentence," Elizabeth smirked.

"Yes, well," Fred grinned. "Apparently her lifetime grounding is a bit more flexible than the name would imply."

"I thought your mum would never get over it."

"Get over Ginny joining a mortal battle when she was told to go home? No, me either. But apparently she is now just focused on how Ginny is alive."

"I can help," Elizabeth said, pulling out her wand and waving them over her robes, turning them magenta.

"Bless you," Fred kissed her again. "You're up early today."

"Dad made me come with him to buy books this morning," Elizabeth said, smiling at the next customer and accepted the basket of joke products from the young man's hands.

"Books?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him. "Seventh Year books."

"Ah, the Hogwarts Express leaves in ten days," Fred looked at the line. "That's not good for business."

"I am not going," Elizabeth said firmly.

"Okay," Fred said neutrally, handing change to the woman he was ringing up.

"Really, I'm not."

"Okay."

"Fred," Elizabeth looked at him.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you want me to say?"

"That you're going to help me convince Dad to lay off. Or at least that I can stay with you when he kicks me out."

"Sorry, love." Fred shook his head.

"Fred!"

Fred looked at her. "Listen. If you don't want to do it, then don't. But then you're the one who has to explain to our children why they have to go to school if both their parents are drop-outs."

"You dropped out first!"

"And I'm a wildly successful business owner," Fred grinned. "What's your excuse?"

Elizabeth glared at him and finished checking out the two First Years who were buying dung bombs, prattling on to each other the whole time about what House they were going to be in.

"Good morning, everybody," Ginny came through the door.

"You're late," Fred said shortly as she came around the checkout counter.

"Sorry," Ginny said, sounding anything but. "What do you want me to do?"

"Besides show up on time?" Fred looked at her. "Take the register. I'll get Marian over her to help you. Betsy and I are going to the office for a minute."

"'Going to the office'?" Ginny smirked. "Is that what we're calling it?"

"Just try to do actual work," Fred rolled his eyes. "Marian," he called to a woman restocking shelves. "I need you to work the register for a few minutes."

"Of course, Mr. Weasley." Marian stepped behind the counter.

Fred put a steering hand on Elizabeth's back and went to the back of the shop and into his office.

"_Of course, Mr. Weasley_," Elizabeth mimicked.

"If you'd say that, just once, my life would be easier," Fred sighed, sitting in his desk chair. "Listen, Betsy, I'm not telling you what to do. But I am telling you that you aren't going to run a register here for the rest of your life. So if you don't go back to school, you'd better find something else to do."

"You don't want me to work with you?"

Fred shook his head. "I'd love for you to work with me. I don't want you to work _for_ me. This place doesn't need another joke-creator. Between Ron and I, we've got that covered."

Elizabeth frowned. "It's a conspiracy."

*S*S*

"Alright," Elizabeth opened the door of Severus' study and looked at him. "If I do this, and I'm not saying I'm going to, then there are some things I need."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Then, by all means, come storming in without knocking and demand favors."

"I'm doing this for you."

"I thought you weren't doing it," Severus smirked.

"Never mind," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned to go.

Severus sighed. "Alright, alright, sit down." He pointed to the sofa. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Elizabeth glared at him but sat, crossing her arms. "I'm not living in the dorm."

"Fine."

"Hermione and I want our own space."

"Is Miss Granger returning?" Severus asked.

"She has an incurable school-addiction," Elizabeth shrugged. "Anyway, you'll have to create a room for us."

"Done," Severus nodded. "Anything else?"

"I want to come and go as I please."

"No," Severus shook his head. "But I'll give you weekends."

"Fine." Elizabeth eyed her father like he was an opponent in a poker game. "I don't want to take History of Magic. Or anything else that's stupid."

"Potions, Defense, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration."

"No Herbology."

"Herbology," Severus said firmly. "You can't take NEWT potions without it."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Fine. No Hogwarts Express."

"You haven't ridden it for years anyway."

"And I want to know how it's going to be."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "How what is going to be?"

"You. Me. We haven't be at school together in a long time, and now you're the Headmaster."

Severus searched her face. "It's not much different than when I was a teacher," he said. "In fact, we'll probably have less official contact than we've had previously."

Elizabeth stretched out her legs and stared at her toes. "Fine."

"Anything else?" Severus looked stood and came around the desk.

"I guess not," Elizabeth shook her head. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic," Severus rolled his eyes. He sat on the sofa beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you, Hatchling."

"Why do you care?" Elizabeth asked, laying her head on her shoulder. "It's not like you didn't teach me almost everything you could during Sixth Year."

"Because I lost another year," Severus said softly. "You left last year and grew up again without me."

"Sorry," Elizabeth mumbled, closing her eyes.

"You should be," Severus mock-scolded.

"I'm still me," Elizabeth said, relaxing.

"Some day, you'll understand," Severus said gently, rocking her a little. "Someday when you have your own children."

There was a knock on the open study door, and they looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway, holding a baby with turquoise hair. "Teddy wants to know if his godmother is coming to Hogwarts."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and held out her arms for the baby. "Four months and already talking? You're so talented," she said, stroking Teddy's soft hair.

"He's advanced," Remus grinned. "Rolling over and everything. And feel his gums. He's got a tooth under there."

"I think I'll pass on the oral inspection," Elizabeth laughed wagging her fingers at Teddy. "I'll take your word for it."

"So?" Remus looked at Severus. "Are we relocating?"

"You guys were going anyway," Elizabeth said, standing Teddy's completely unstable legs on her lap. "Defense teacher," she looked at Remus. "I thought you did that already. That's a lateral career move, my friend."

Remus laughed. "Teachers get free tuition, or so I hear. Of course you have to work there ten years to get the discount, so we'd better start now."

Severus shook his head. "I'm not sure I want you two in the same castle," he took Teddy from Elizabeth and slipped a finger into the baby's mouth. "Rem, that's not a tooth, it's a – Ouch!"

Elizabeth and Remus dissolved into laughter. "What about it not being a tooth?"

"Go away, all of you." Severus glared, handing Teddy back to Elizabeth.

*S*S*

A few days later, after the next full moon, Elizabeth stood in Remus' bedroom doorway, Teddy in one arm. "Say… 'Hi, Daddy!'"

Remus grimaced. "This is the part Dora was supposed to help with…"

"Well, now you've got me," Elizabeth said brightly, bringing the baby into the room and sitting on the bed. "Teddy and I need to talk to you about something."

Remus looked wary. "It's never a good sign when you wait until I'm incapacitated to talk about something. You didn't elope, did you?"

"And risk the wrath of Molly Weasley?" Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I need to talk to you about Sirius' estate."

"It's yours, Sevling. You don't need our permission—

"I'm not asking permission for anything," Elizabeth interrupted. "I was talking to Teddy," she indicated the baby, who had fallen back asleep while they were talking, "and he thinks that he'd like to go to university some day. And he'd also like to marry a nice girl, even though he'll never find someone quite as awesome as his godmother," she kissed Teddy's head. "But he's going to need money for that."

Remus shook his head. "We're going to be fine," he said firmly. "I have a job again—

"Did they start paying teachers well all of a sudden?" Elizabeth asked, raising one eyebrow. "I didn't think so," she said, when Remus didn't reply. "This isn't for right now. I'd like to set up a trust. For when he's older. Consider it a gift for his Hogwarts graduation."

"Elizabeth…"

"Asking you is really more of a formality," Elizabeth said, smoothing his blankets with her free hand. "If you don't let me do it, I'll just do it behind your back, and I'll throw in a house. Actually, I might do that anyway." She held Teddy in front of her face and spoke in a high voice. "Please, Daddy?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "He's going to love you no matter what, you know."

"Obviously," Elizabeth said, putting the baby on his chest. "This isn't about that. You've always done everything you could for me. Let me do this for him."

Remus looked down at his son, whose hair was alternating between bright green and purple. "I suppose… just in case…"

"Men," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You're just about impossible to give money to. Honestly."

"You didn't try to set up a trust for your father, did you?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Do I look suicidal? Do you remember the freak out he had over this money to begin with? I'm just saying that, historically, people have been very resistant to my gifts."

Remus shook his head. "Alright, gift-giver. Why don't you gift me with today's _Daily Prophet_?"

"One step ahead of you," Elizabeth pulled the paper out of her back pocket. "Dad read the lead story and said some very imaginative curse words. I'm interested to see your reaction."

"What is it?" Remus took the parchment.

"You should read it for yourself. I should probably take the baby," Elizabeth settled with Teddy in the armchair beside the bed.

Remus shook the paper open to the front page. Elizabeth watched him carefully as he read the headline.

Silence.

"I think Daddy had a stroke," Elizabeth whispered to Teddy.

"Death Eaters Sue for Freedom of Assembly." Remus read the headline aloud. Twice.

"It doesn't change the more you read it," Elizabeth said. "I tried that."

"What do you think they're playing at?" Remus scowled at the paper. Teddy, sensing his father's distress, started to fuss on Elizabeth's lap.

"They don't have a leader anymore," Elizabeth said, forcing cheerfulness into her voice and bouncing the baby. "They can assemble all they want, but there's nothing for them to do but sit around and test each other's blood."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Severus appeared at the door, holding a scroll bearing the Malfoy crest.

"No chance," Elizabeth shook her head. "You saw how down and out the Malfoys were at the end. No way is anyone following Lucius."

Severus raised an eyebrow and unfurled the scroll. "How can you still be so surprised by his arrogance?" He held up the parchment. "I hold in my hand an invitation for all former and current Death Eaters, even those who were," he glanced at the invitation to get the wording right, "'uncomfortable with the former leadership.'"

Remus snorted. "As if people wanted to be Death Eaters, just not _as much_ of a Death Eater?"

"Death Eater lite," Elizabeth grinned. "Perhaps they don't wear masks. Or maybe Muggle-borns are okay, but Muggles aren't."

"You two can joke," Severus said disapprovingly, "but this is how these things get started. They lie low, and get a following, and then one zealot after another, each more insane than the last, takes over, and you're left with what we just conquered."

"People won't let it happen again," Elizabeth said, shaking her head. "Not after what we just went through."

"It was the second time," Remus reminded her, closing his eyes.

Teddy reached his chubby arms toward the bed.

"Come on, little man. Let's go see what's happening downstairs." Elizabeth stood. "Let Daddy rest."

Remus opened his eyes again. "Give him to me."

"Remus, it's really okay—

"Give him to me," Remus repeated, holding out his arms.

"Alright," Elizabeth nodded, handing over the baby. "But if you're going to fall asleep, call me. You don't want to roll over on him."

"Amazing how we managed not to kill you without your expert tips," Severus rolled his eyes, putting a hand on her back to steer her out into the hallway. "Listen," he said, when they were downstairs. "I don't want you out alone for awhile."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "First, you never want me out alone. Second, I'm not hiding from Lucius Malfoy. Forget it."

Severus scowled. "You used to be afraid of me, you know that?"

Elizabeth smirked. "I don't remember that. I remember being young enough to be grounded if I didn't listen to you."

"You could still be grounded," Severus growled. "Perhaps being locked in your room would change your attitude."

Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "Do you want breakfast? I'm going to make scrambled eggs, and then I'm going over to the shop, because Fred's a little shorthanded right now."

"I'll go with you," Severus said, sitting at the kitchen table.

"You've got to stay here with Remus," Elizabeth said, cracking eggs into a bowl. "He's going to let that baby fall off the bed, and someone is going to have to deal with that."

Severus frowned for a moment. "We'll take him with us."

"Remus?"

"The infant," Severus said, exasperated.

"You can't floo with a baby."

Severus glared at the tabletop for a moment. "You're going to floo straight to the shop?"

"Right into Fred's office," Elizabeth promised, pouring the eggs into the skillet.

"Hello?" Fred's voice came from the living room.

"Speak of the devil," Severus said, standing.

"Be nice," Elizabeth admonished. "We're in the kitchen!"

"Did you read this morning's Prophet?" Fred came into the room, holding up the paper.

"Yes. Feel free to overreact," Elizabeth said, taking the parchment and kissing him. "Do you want breakfast?"

"No," Fred shook his head. "You aren't concerned about this?"

"I'm concerned that you're supposed to be at work right now, and you already don't have enough workers." Elizabeth pulled plates out of the cabinet.

"I didn't want you flooing into Diagon Alley alone," Fred said.

Elizabeth pretended to sag against the counter. "I'm _exhausted_."

"From what?" Fred looked at her in confusion.

"From running through your head _all the time_," Elizabeth smirked.

Fred rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying that you never know what is on the other end of the floo."

"You're weird," Elizabeth shook her head, but put her arms around his waist.

"This from the girl who just massacred a pick-up line to tease me?"

Elizabeth grinned. "Are you sure you aren't hungry, obsessive man?"

"No," Fred looked down at her. "We had breakfast this morning. At the brother-intervention."

"I forgot that was this morning," Elizabeth grimaced. "How'd it go?"

"Which one of your brothers required intervention?" Severus asked, trying to sound disinterested. "My guess is Percy."

"It wasn't _for _a brother," Fred said, sitting across the table from the Potions Master. "Ginny wants to drop out of school. She wants to play Quidditch."

"And you told her that was ridiculous," Severus said, drumming his fingers on the table.

"Of course we did. All of us. I told her that under no circumstances was I going to give her a job so she could hang out for the rest of her life. Then she said she'd move in with Bill and Fleur, and Bill nixed that idea immediately…" Fred sighed. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

"No Quidditch team is going to take an underage witch," Severus said confidently.

Fred shook his head. "She'll be of age in less than two weeks. She's just not listening."

"Maybe because half of her 'intervention' dropped out themselves," Elizabeth said, plating the eggs.

"Elizabeth," Severus frowned.

"I'm just saying that maybe Bill and Charlie are more qualified to comment on the whole stay-in-school mantra," Elizabeth said, putting a plate in front of Severus.

Fred pressed his lips together. "George and I did what we had to do," he said quietly. "I know you didn't like it, but it worked out. I'm trying to keep Ginny from making a choice that might not end up so well for her."

Elizabeth met his eyes and was surprised to see genuine pain in them. "Honey, I'm sorry," she went to stand behind him and put her arms around his neck. "It worked out great." She kissed his face. "You're maybe too good of an example. WWW was _years_ in the making. Did you ask her if she's been blowing up thing for years?"

Fred rolled his eyes, but smiled. "That was not a question, no."

Severus regarded the couple silently, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"What, Dad?" Elizabeth asked, looked back at him.

"Nothing," Severus shook his head. "You both just grew up… it's odd." He seemed to remember himself, schooling his features out of indulgence and back into Snape. "Not so much you," he looked at Elizabeth. "But you are a bit of a surprise," he raised an eyebrow at Fred. "If you'd asked me several years ago if Fred Weasley would ever be advocating responsibility, I would have wagered against it."

"If you were a betting man," Elizabeth finished, smirking.

"If I was a betting man, yes," Severus took a drink from his coffee cup. "So the older Weasleys are still in town?"

Fred nodded. "Mum's not doing so well, so we're taking shifts." He looked at Elizabeth. "Are you alright to go over there with me this afternoon?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Why don't you go say hello to Remus before we go? He needs someone to freak out about the Death Eaters with."

Fred gave a lopsided grin and headed toward the stairs. "I wish _you_ would freak out more."

When Fred was gone, Elizabeth sat heavily in the chair next to Severus. "Another afternoon with Molly Weasley…"

Severus turned to look at her, his voice low. "Six weeks ago, I watched you stop breathing. I watched your heart stop beating. I watched you die, and it was the worst thing that I've ever felt. In that moment, there was nothing left for me to live for. And I only had to go through it for a few minutes. Molly is still living in that place. She will be, to some degree, in that place for the rest of her life. I can't imagine—

His voice faltered a bit, and Elizabeth stood to put her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Severus cleared his throat. "Well, you should be," he said gruffly. "I should lock you up."

"I love you too," Elizabeth laughed.

*S*S*

Bill Weasley stretched his legs under the patio table. "How's he doing?" He nodded toward the house where Fred was attempting to get his mother to have a cup of tea and go to bed.

Elizabeth shrugged. "The shop is a constant reminder. George did everything last year. He's everywhere in that place. Like yesterday, a shipment arrived, 'care of George Weasley'." Elizabeth bit her lip. "But the nights are the worst."

"At least he didn't see it happen," Percy said, shivering. "Ron and I stood there… couldn't do anything."

"He wants to see it," Elizabeth said softly. "He's asked me. To see the memory."

"You didn't show him," Charlie said, his brow furrowing.

"Of course not," Elizabeth shook her head. "He never asks when he's thinking clearly."

"Fred said…" Bill suddenly sounded timid, a strange tone of voice coming from the boot-wearing wizard. "You saw George. At the end."

"I shouldn't have told him that," Elizabeth said, staring into the glass of lemonade she was drinking.

"But you did," Charlie said. "So now you have to tell us. Did he… did he look… how did he look?"

"He looked… like George," Elizabeth began quietly. "I asked if it was going to hurt." She smiled a little. "And he just smiled at me and said, 'Not at all, little sister. Easier than falling asleep.'"

"And was it?" Percy asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I was surrounded by my family… and I thought Fred was dead. They told me that he was dead. It was… easy. Coming back was the hard part." She looked up at them, suddenly. "Percy, you can't show him either, alright? Or Ron."

"Don't worry," Percy shook his head. "No one needs it in their head." He cleared his throat and stood. "Speaking of Ron… he and Hermione sent a letter. Said to pass it on when we'd read it. I'll get it." He disappeared into the house.

The oldest Weasleys were quiet, everyone staring off into the distance until they heard the back door open and close again.

"She's lying down," Fred said, sinking into Percy's vacated chair. "What are we all talking about?"

Elizabeth looked at the other two wizards. "Life," she said simply.


	3. Too Much Fun

Elizabeth let her trunk drop just inside the door Severus had pointed her to. Hermione did the same and they looked around, examining their new home.

There was a small common room with a false window. A Gryffindor banner hung to the right of the window. A sofa, two armchairs, and a low table completed the room. There were three doors leading off of the room. Upon closer inspection, they found two small bedrooms with school beds and desks in each. The third door lead to a bathroom, complete with a shower.

"Brilliant," Ron said, following them in, carrying Hermione's trunk of books.

"You could have levitated that," Elizabeth said as Ron put the trunk in one of the bedrooms.

"I lightened it. What do I look like?" Ron rolled his eyes. "We should have lived like this last year," he said, looking around.

"You mean instead of on the run, in tents and different safe houses?" Elizabeth nodded. "Agreed." She moved her own trunk into the other bedroom.

"You should have taken the train," Ron said, sitting down and putting his feet on the table. "We'd have some sweets now."

"Don't you have to go back to work?" Elizabeth smacked him in the head with a pillow.

"Fred's a slave-driver," Ron griped, watching Hermione happily unloading her books. "Damn near manic about the shop, I swear."

"He's coping," Elizabeth said. "It's only been three months."

"He changed the window display three times yesterday," Ron shook his head. "I'm going to take away his wand. Have him committed."

"Be nice," Hermione scolded from the other room. "You could just come back to school with us."

"That didn't really work great for me the first time," Ron said, standing and straightening his robes. "I'll leave the scholastic stuff to you, love." He kissed Hermione and headed toward the door. "The anti-apparation thing is really annoying. Never noticed that before."

"Didn't really matter before," Elizabeth shrugged. "We'll see you Friday night?"

"We'll meet you in Hogsmeade," Ron nodded. "Study hard," he grinned and closed the door behind him.

*S*S*

"It's kind of like showing up to a Quidditch party after you left the team," Elizabeth lamented, leaning against Fred as they walked down the main street of Hogsmeade. "Everyone is looking at you like, 'okay, it's cool that you visited, but you don't really belong here'."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Fred soothed, running this thumb up and down on her arm.

"Are you?" Elizabeth glared at him. "And how would you know?"

Fred sighed. "I suppose I don't," he said. "Can we just have dinner?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, her chest feeling a bit like someone was lying on it.

"Betsy?" Fred looked at her, startled that she looked suddenly pale. "Hey," he pulled her onto a side street, sitting on a bench. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not _doing_ anything there, Fred."

"It's just a few months—

Elizabeth shook her head. "I wasn't doing anything before, either. I never…" she put her head in her hands. "I never thought I'd need to think of a future. I was supposed to die."

"We're going home," Fred said, standing and putting his arms tight around her.

"We're having dinner…"

"We can have it there," Fred said firmly, turning on the spot, taking her with him into the Apparation universe.

They landed in the back garden of a house Elizabeth had never seen before. The façade was stone, grey and a lighter color that glittered pink in the sun. A terrace ran across the back of the house, curving around the side. French doors led inside, through which Elizabeth could see a large, airy kitchen.

"Where are we?" Elizabeth looked at Fred.

"I told you we were going home," Fred said quietly, keeping his arms around her. "What do you think?"

Elizabeth looked from the house to Fred, and back again. "What did you do?"

Fred laughed. "You really are the worst gift-receiver in the world."

Elizabeth looked up at him again. "It's ours?"

"I was going to show you after dinner," Fred said, leading her toward the door. "But you seem to need to see the future a little more clearly."

"You bought a house?"

Fred opened the back door. "I _built_ a house. On the land Sirius gave us."

Elizabeth nodded silently, letting him steer her inside and through the rooms.

"I thought you'd appreciate a Muggle kitchen." He looked at her. "You're quiet." He started to look nervous. "I mean, I probably should have asked you. But I thought it would be a surprise…"

Elizabeth shook her head and kissed him. "I love it."

*S*S*

"For the love of Merlin, Miss Evans. Pay attention!" Severus' voice snapped from the front of the NEWT Potions class, snapping her out of the deep concentration she was having about… her fingernails.

"I'm sorry," she said automatically, looking at the board where Snape had written several long lines of painstaking directions.

Severus raised an eyebrow before raising his wand, banishing the contents of her cauldron. "Sorry doesn't save the mess you've created there. You'll do it again during your free period. Until then, you may wait in my office."

Elizabeth felt her face flush. It had been years since Severus had trashed a potion she'd brewed in front of an entire class.

"How could you do that?" she hissed when Severus entered the office at the end of the period, closing the door behind him.

"Do what? Expect you to pay attention in class?" Severus frowned at her. "I continue teaching the NEWT level because I generally enjoy classes of students who can pay attention and strive for some level of competence. I don't think it is unreasonable to expect your attention for two hours."

"I was distracted," Elizabeth argued. "But that base was fine. You didn't need to get rid of it."

"The base had simmered too long and had lost potency," Severus said firmly. "Potions is as exacting as Muggle Chemistry. What's more, you know that. So instead of standing there trying to explain to me why you weren't wrong, why don't you tell me what was so distracting?"

Elizabeth sighed and sat on the sofa. "What's the point of this, Dad?"

"The point is that you are not above the rules of this class—

"Not that," Elizabeth interrupted. "What's the point of me being in school? What great future am I working toward?"

Severus frowned. "Finishing school—

"Is going to do what? Give me a place to live for a few months?"

"Elizabeth," Severus leaned against his desk. "You'll always have a place to live."

"Fred built us a house," Elizabeth said softly. "He built us a house with the money he's made with the business he also built…" She shook her head. "And I'm doing what? I'm 18 and still at Hogwarts?"

"Hatchling, you were… busy…" Severus said, a bit ironically.

"I could live another 100 years," Elizabeth said despondently. "And what am I going to do? I did what I was meant to do. It's over. I very literally peaked at 17."

Severus' frown deepened. "Finishing school will give you time. And options. Plenty of Seventh Years don't know what they want to do."

"Name one," Elizabeth shook her head. "I've been training my whole life to stay alive long enough to kill Voldemort. I didn't have time to develop other interests. Except Quidditch, and I feel… I don't know… too old for that."

"I've never supported the Quidditch nonsense," Severus said, despite the fact he'd bought her a broom and attended every game. "Finish school. Maybe you could go to Muggle University. Oxford is a decent school."

"More school to do nothing?"

"More school to figure out what you want to do," Severus corrected. "If not University, then Auror training. They won't take you if you don't graduate from Hogwarts."

"I thought you were hell-bent against me becoming an Auror."

Severus shrugged, the gesture looking unnatural on his well-postured frame. "I imagine the danger is… less significant now. And you've certainly proved you can take care of yourself." He sighed. "I just want you to be happy, hatchling."

"Then let me stop wandering around this place I don't belong."

Severus shook his head. "You'll lose all your options if you leave. If it really makes you uncomfortable, we can complete your classes as an independent study. Elizabeth," he sat beside her on the sofa, "it's important to me. It was important to your mother."

"Yeah, like you talked about the possibility that I'd defeat a Dark wizard and miss a year of school in the process."

"You'd be surprised what you talk about when you have a child," Severus assured her. "And while we did not discuss it to the level that your smart-aleck comment implies, we did discuss what our priorities were for you, what we wanted to happen even if something happened to us. You forget that you were born in a time of war."

Elizabeth groaned and looked at the ceiling. "Independent study?"

"You'd have to actually do what the name implies," Severus smirked. "Study."

*S*S*

Severus was sitting at his desk, returning correspondence, when he heard laughing from the magical door that connected his office to his quarters.

"Mr. Weasley," the Headmaster opened the door and scowled into the living room, "you are supposed to be supporting, not distracting."

"Sorry, Professor," Fred smiled sheepishly.

"We're just having some fun, Dad," Elizabeth grinned, holding up the Transfiguration book that she had in her lap. "I'm turning body parts into other things."

Fred held up the sword that had once been his arm.

"What possible use could that have?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"You lose your wand, and you have to fight off a group of crazy people?" Fred offered helpfully.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Change it back," he said. "And you," he looked at Fred, "once you've had your limbs restored, it's time for you to leave."

"Yes, sir," Fred said, holding his arm out for Elizabeth to reverse the spell.

"I'm going to bed," Elizabeth said, waving her wand to give Fred his arm back. "Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, hatchling," Severus pulled her into a hug. "Fred goes out the door," he said, his arms still wrapped around her. "He doesn't set one toe into your room."

"Dad," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We've pretty much lived together for a year."

"Those were extenuating circumstances," Severus said firmly, "of which I am not happy about. I'll walk you out," he said to Fred as he released his daughter.

The two wizards walked toward the front door in silence. Their footsteps echoed in the empty corridors.

"How is she?" Severus said finally, breaking the silence.

Fred looked at him, considering the question. "She's okay. She's frustrated. And the nightmares aren't helping her mood during the day."

"Nightmares?" Severus looked alarmed.

"Regular ones," Fred assured him. "Not any weird brain-connection thing. Hermione told Ron who told me… I guess she woke Hermione up a couple of times screaming before she started silencing her door."

Severus frowned. "Do you have any idea what she's dreaming about?"

Fred sighed. "Cedric, George, Sirius, Tonks… her mother, whatever she saw when she drank the potion, that snake, Voldemort's eyes—

"Alright, alright," Severus waved a hand.

"There are plenty of options, is my point," Fred said. "But you know her. You have to back her into a corner to get her to talk about anything."

Severus nodded. "I appreciate the information at least… she tells me you built a house. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Fred smiled. "I was going to ask you about that actually. With all the notoriety that's been following her for… well, forever… I want to make sure there are heavy wards around the property. My mum and dad will help, but if you and Remus could come over next weekend and help as well, I'd appreciate it."

"Of course," Severus said. "That's an excellent idea."

"That may be the first time you've ever said that to me," Fred grinned, walking out the door and toward the edge of the anti-Apparation wards.

"Future father of my grandchildren," Severus muttered, shaking his head and turning back into the castle.

*S*S*

"Hey," Ron said, the next Friday night, sitting down at the table in the Three Broomsticks. "No Fred?"

"There's a joke shop in Scotland," Elizabeth said. "He went to swap ideas with the owner. He'll be back tomorrow."

"In the meantime," Hermione said, handing out pints she'd brought from the bar, "we're celebrating."

"Celebrating what?" Ron asked, taking a beer.

"Since when do you need a reason?" Elizabeth asked, taking a long gulp.

"We're celebrating life," Hermione said, taking her own drink. "And the fact that Severus Snape has officially taken me on as his protégé. You are looking at the next Potions Mistress."

"Congratulations," Ron said, stretching out his legs. "More time with Snape. Excellent."

"At least it's official," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Like he hasn't been stalking you for years."

"I am exceedingly bright, if you haven't heard," Hermione grinned.

"I have heard," Elizabeth said, draining the rest of her glass. "Next round's on me."

And it was. As was the next. And… the next.

"Why do they call it the Three Broomsticks?" Elizabeth asked, looking wildly around the bar. "There are _lots_ of broomsticks in here."

"There's a new broom," Ron said flipping one of his empty cups over and over. "It's seventy billion Galleons."

"Seventy billion?" Hermione asked, giggling uncontrollably.

"Seventy trillion," Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically. "And I could buy it. You know, with the stuff in the thing."

"You should buy it," Ron agreed. "You should buy two. One for each foot."

"I will," Elizabeth said, waving her hand for another round. "Two brooms, and then I'll just ride around forever." She stood, spreading her legs like they were on two different brooms and attempted to demonstrate what riding would look like. Until she fell down.

"You've gotta stay on the broom," Hermione said, still laughing. "Where is the broom? The broom is gone!"

"Brooms!" Ron called, as if the mythical brooms had escaped and were hiding. "Brooms!"

"I think maybe you lot have had enough," Madam Rosmerta said, gathering their empty glasses.

"Nuh, uh," Elizabeth childishly, trying to drink from an empty rum glass.

Suddenly, there was a large figure blocking the door to the street. "Alright there, Elizabeth?" Hagrid stooped to come in the door. "Thought I heard your voice."

"I'm de…dehyramated…" Elizabeth said, grinning at him. "She won't help." She pointed inaccurately at Madam Rosmerta.

"I don't think you're dehydrated," Hagrid said, looking at Ron and Hermione. "How drunk are the two of you?"

"Not drunk," Ron said, trying to look serious. "We're going swimming."

"Put these two in a room upstairs," Hagrid said to Madam Rosmerta. "Put it on her tab," he indicated Elizabeth, who was now staring at her hand like it held the answers to the universe.

"Stay upstairs, and dry out," Hagrid ordered Ron and Hermione, pointing up the stairs and watched while Madam Rosmerta ushered them upstairs. "You," he said to Elizabeth, "are coming with me." He easily picked up the dark-haired witch.

"Let's go swimming," Elizabeth said, moving her arms in a windmill.

"Maybe tomorrow," Hagrid said, heading back toward. "Merlin, kid, what did you drink?"

Elizabeth dropped her voice to a drunk not-a-whisper. "Not butterbeer."

"I guess not," Hagrid said, chuckling. "You are going to be sick tomorrow."

"Not sick," Elizabeth disagreed, shaking her head several seconds longer than necessary. "Going flying."

"I'm sure you are," Hagrid said, pushing the front doors of the castle open with his foot.

"Wherer we goin?" Elizabeth slurred, suddenly feeling a little dizzy from shaking her head.

"Does your father still have a bed for you down with him?" Hagrid asked, heading down the stairs.

"Ssssshhhh," Elizabeth said, turning her face into his massive shoulder.

Hagrid chuckled again, shifting Elizabeth into one arm so he could knock on the portrait to Severus' quarters.

There was a long delay before Severus, a black robe thrown over his pajamas and open in the front, opened the door. "Hagrid? Do you know what time— Elizabeth?"

"Found her at the Three Broomsticks, sir" Hagrid said. "Looked like she'd had a bit too much."

"_A bit?_" Severus said, incredulously.

"Hi, Dad!" Elizabeth said, waving one arm at him. "Wanna go swimming?"

Severus sighed. "Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take her from here." He held out his arms and Hagrid transferred the Headmaster's daughter over to her father.

"Goodnight, Professor," Hagrid said, turning and heading back up the stairs.

"You're a fine mess," Severus said, closing the door with his foot. "We've talked about this nonsense, Elizabeth Rose."

"Thirsty," Elizabeth said, throwing her arms out to the side, nearly causing Severus to lose his hold.

"Damn it, Elizabeth," Severus swore, finally dropping her onto her bed. "I've had it with this nonsense. You have got to figure out what the hell you're doing."

"Watch your language," Elizabeth mumbled into the pillow. "You're gonna be in _trouble_."

"_You_ are in trouble, young lady," Severus growled, transfiguring her clothes into pajamas. "Here," he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into a sitting position. "Not that you deserve it, but take these," he handed her Muggle aspirin. "And drink this," he held up a glass of water.

"Gross," Elizabeth said, making a face.

"Precisely what I was thinking," Severus frowned, all but forcing the pills into her mouth. "Drink," he ordered, handing her the water.

"Not supposed to," Elizabeth said, shaking her finger at him. With that, she leaned over the side of the bed and vomited on the floor.

"_Elizabeth Rose Snape_," Severus glared. "Drink this water or I swear you'll never see the outside world again."

"Snape," Elizabeth muttered, letting him pour the water down her throat. "That's my dad's name."

"Merlin help the man," Severus sighed, setting the glass on the bedside table, cleaning up the floor, and laying her on her side. "Go to sleep."

"Dad's going to be pissed," Elizabeth said, closing her eyes.

"Correct," Severus said, smoothing her hair. "Just wait until you're coherent again, young lady. You're going to get a piece of my mind, I can tell you that much."

*S*S*

Elizabeth Evans woke up in pain. Her head was throbbing, and she had a large bruise on her hip.

"Good morning," Severus said loudly, lighting all the lamps in the room and opening the fake window to let the 'sunlight' stream in. "Time for breakfast."

At the mention of food, Elizabeth's stomach lurched. "Not really hungry."

"I don't remember asking if you were hungry," Severus said, pulling the blankets off her. "Get dressed. I want you at the breakfast table in five minutes."

"I don't feel… good," Elizabeth said, sitting up.

"I imagine you don't," Severus said, crossing his arms and glaring. "But that is hardly anyone's fault but your own. Get dressed. We have company."

Elizabeth groaned, and rolled out of bed, examining her hip in the mirror after Severus closed the door. She couldn't exactly remember where the bruise came from, but it seemed like a poor souvenir for a night out. She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, running a comb through her hair before pulling it back in a loose ponytail. Her head felt disconnected from her neck, and heavy, like someone had packed it with rocks.

When she opened the door, she was hit with the smell of spicy sausage, eggs, hash browns, bacon, and coffee. Her stomach rebelled, and she flew toward the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. As the liquid contents of her stomach spewed out, she was oddly glad that she'd tied her hair back.

Groaning, she rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth before venturing back out into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table, filling their plates, were Severus, Remus, and Fred.

"Good morning," Fred said, his voice more than a little disapproving.

"Mr. Weasley came this morning to surprise you, since he missed your night out last night," Severus said.

"Looks like he missed more than a little fun," Remus said, putting bacon on his plate. "Come eat."

Elizabeth rubbed her hand over her face. "Dad…"

"Not before breakfast, Elizabeth," Severus said, pointing at her chair.

Elizabeth sat, looking at the revolting pile of breakfast fare in the middle of the table until Severus sighed. "You're terrible at this, you know that? You're a terrible drunk." He placed two pieces of toast on her plate, followed by scrambled eggs. "Drink that. All of it," he ordered, pointing at the glass of water in front of her. "And take those." He pointed at the aspirin that had appeared next to the glass. "I assume you are in better control of your facilities than you were last night, and therefore I will not have to shove them down your throat."

Elizabeth didn't answer. There wasn't really a good way _to_ respond, and her head was pounding too much to figure it out.

Severus and Remus discussed the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend, bickering over whether or not Headmasters needed to take a turn at chaperoning.

"Albus never did," Severus said, pouring himself another cup of coffee before placing half of one next to Elizabeth's plate.

"Albus was five hundred years old," Remus challenged. "You are young and vibrant. You should be visible."

"First, he was not a day over one hundred and fifteen," Severus said, tapping Elizabeth's coffee cup with his index finger. "Second, I am neither young, nor vibrant. In fact, I believe the argument can be made that I was never vibrant, even in my youth. Lastly, I believe that I am visible enough."

"DEEEEEEEEE!" Elizabeth's headache was pierced by a screech. Looking over, she saw Teddy, lying on his back on a blanket, stuffing one hand in his mouth and playing with his toes with the other.

"You're right, buddy," Remus said, grinning at his son. "Uncle Severus is full of—

"My mum sent a box of things for Ginny," Fred interrupted. "If you'll excuse me," he nodded toward Severus. "Thank you for breakfast, Professor. I'll be around later," he said to Elizabeth, kissing the top of her head before he went out the door.

"Good self-preservation instinct," Severus said dryly. "Unlike you," he looked at Elizabeth. "Did we not sit at this very table years ago and discuss this very thing?"

Elizabeth stared at her toast. "It was just one night."

"One night is where it starts," Severus pressed his lips into a grim line. "And don't pretend that you didn't think it was a problem, because you chose an evening that Mr. Weasley wasn't with you. You essentially were drinking in secret, which is a dangerous road to travel."

"I'm sorry, alright? It won't happen again."

"No," Severus shook his head. "It certainly will not."

Elizabeth sat still, staring at her plate.

Remus cleared his throat. "You know, what's interesting about this is that Albus once commented that my role was to the understanding one in this situation. Of course, you were ten at the time, so it seemed a little farfetched."

Severus glared at both of them. "I have no interest in pouring you into bed again, Elizabeth Rose. I did that enough with my father." He stood, tossing his napkin onto the table. "I have work to do."

"That's it?" Elizabeth looked from her father to Remus.

Severus sighed. "What do you want me to do, Elizabeth?"

The dark-haired woman bit her lip. "Don't you usually… I mean…You're upset with me…"

Severus pressed his lips together and went to the portrait connecting to his office. "You're 18 years old, Elizabeth. I can't very well take away your broom, can I?" With that, he disappeared through the opening, letting the portrait shut behind him.


	4. In a Name

Finding it uncomfortable to be in the dungeons, Elizabeth headed up to her little apartment. When she got there, Fred was already on the sofa, his feet on the coffee table, reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Hey," she said, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Hey," Fred smiled, holding out one arm for her to sit beside him. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Not great," Elizabeth grimaced. "And not just from the hangover." She looked at him. "Mad at me?"

Fred shook his head. "You're an adult, and I'm not your keeper. But if you're going to be a crazy drunk, we really need to work on your skills." He gave her his hiding-something grin.

"What?" Elizabeth pulled away a little to look at him. "_What_?"

"Nothing," Fred said, the grin widening. "It's just when I got here, this little gem was on the counter." He held up a piece of parchment he'd been hiding behind the paper.

"I should have known you weren't _reading,_" Elizabeth said, grabbing for the mystery paper. "What is it?"

"Not so fast," Fred said, holding it out of her reach. "This, my love, is your bill from last night. And I'm about to use it as an object lesson."

"Give it to me," Elizabeth ordered, lunging for it again, only to find herself pinned to the sofa under one of Fred's legs.

"Item number one," Fred said, obviously enjoying himself. "This is a bill from The Three Broomsticks. Never get drunk somewhere that you went when you were twelve." He reached over and took her glasses, setting them on his nose, but looking over them. "Also related to item number one is that this bill is _from The Three Broomsticks_. Never get drunk somewhere lame."

"Thanks for that, professor," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Give me my glasses."

"Item number two," Fred continued. "This bill is time-stamped 12:30 am. Never get wasted before 2:00. That's just irresponsible." He cleared his throat. "Item number three: I see beer and rum on this list. And something called a Triple-Special, which doesn't bode well. Don't mix your drinks, and don't ever get anything with 'special' in the name."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point," Elizabeth said, trying to pull herself out from under Fred's leg that was holding her waist to the cushions. "I won't drink again."

"I don't think I said anything about not drinking," Fred said, holding up the paper. "Item number four: there are about a million drinks on here. You are… a hundred and tw..._ten_… pounds. You can only drink about half that."

"I was buying for Ron and Hermione!"

"Bringing us to item number five," Fred said, pointing at the bottom of the bill. "Never drink with amateurs, because you end up paying for their hotel bills." He tossed the parchment on the table. "Questions, class?"

"Are you finished?" Elizabeth glared at him.

"Yes," Fred said, handing her glasses back to her. "Except for one last thing. Next time you're going to get plastered, make sure I'm there. You were lucky last night that Hagrid found you and carried you home. If I'm irritated about anything, it's that you didn't have the sense to make sure you had some way to get home." His voice rose slightly at the end of the statement, and his eyes lost their teasing sparkle.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said honestly. "It wasn't really planned."

"Well, that's the point, isn't it?" Fred raised an eyebrow. "Planning would have involved getting a ride home. I want you to promise me that you'll call me next time. Before you get sloshed."

"I promise," Elizabeth said, finally wiggling out from underneath him.

Fred opened his arms, and she curled up against him, closing her eyes.

"Did you make up with your dad?" Fred asked, replacing her glasses.

"No," Elizabeth tightened her arms around his waist. "He basically gave me the shortest lecture on record and then left."

Fred sighed. "Go talk to him."

"Not right now," Elizabeth shook her head against his chest.

"Yes," Fred urged, pushing at her a little. "Right now. I want to hang out with you this afternoon, and you moping around isn't going to be fun. So go."

*S*S*

Elizabeth knocked tentatively on Severus' office door.

"Enter," the Headmaster's voice snapped through the wood.

"Dad?" Elizabeth closed the door after her.

"Elizabeth," Severus glanced at the connecting door to his quarters. "You came from the hall?"

Elizabeth nodded, sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Dad… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I didn't think."

Severus pressed his lips into a thin line. "You think you scared me _last night_?" He drew his wand, pointing it at the door, casting a silencing charm. "Merely _months_ ago, you _died_ in front of me. You _died_. The thing I've been working to prevent your entire life. It _happened. _Just exactly what happened to your mother. The insane madman took the last of my family. My heart very literally stopped. It froze in my chest, because you were _gone_."

He stood, leaning forward, palms on the desk. "You thought I was afraid _last night_? I'll never be _afraid_ again. The actual event was so much worse than my nightmares, that I will live the rest of my life in a constant state of _terror_!" He slammed one hand on the desk and straightened, turning away from her, toward the window. "I don't think you understand the gift you've been given," he said, his voice falling back to dangerous quiet. "You've been given a second chance at life, and for the past few months, you've been squandering it. No more so than last night. So no, Elizabeth Rose, I wasn't more afraid last night that usual. I was angry."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, the words sticking in her throat.

"So you've said," Severus frowned. "But knowing what you know, you still chose to do what you did. So prepared to waste the life that so many people died to protect." He turned and came toward her, leaning forward, resting a hand on each of the arms of her chair. "You're an adult, Elizabeth. It's time to own that. Start making choices that prove that you value your life."

"Yes, sir," Elizabeth bit her lip. "I swear. I'm… I'm sorry."

Severus nodded once. "Right, then." He straightened, and stepped back to lean against the edge of his desk. He looked at his daughter's tear-stained face. "Some day," he said quietly, "I hope you have a daughter. And I hope she turns your hair grey before it's time."

Elizabeth smiled a little. "Karma?"

"Quite," Severus said, raising an eyebrow. He maintained that stance until he couldn't stand it any longer. "Merlin, Hatchling." He opened his arms.

"You said you _were _angry," Elizabeth said softly, putting her arms around him. "Doesn't that mean you aren't anymore?"

Severus sighed. "I'm not angry. I love you, ridiculous child of mine. I don't like to see you like this. In limbo."

"I'm going to get it together," Elizabeth promised into his robe.

"I wish you'd tell me what I could do," Severus said gently, smoothing her hair.

"I wish I knew," Elizabeth said, pulling away and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to make Fred and I lunch later. Do you want something?"

Severus shook his head. "Mr. Weasley looked… displeased this morning."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I just endured a five point lecture, plus a bit of degenerative rambling at the end that was not numbered, but I suppose counted as item number six."

"Amazing, since the boy never organized an essay properly in his life," Severus said mildly.

"Well, maybe he took composition lessons," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Mr. Weasley," Severus said suddenly, examining the cuff of his robe with interest. "Have you two… set a date?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "We honestly didn't talk about it after I put the ring on my finger. We've talked about the house and the future, and all of that, but not… the wedding."

"Well, I suppose that's a healthier view than most young women have," Severus said. "Still, you need to set a date. Perhaps it will help you put your future into perspective."

"Maybe," Elizabeth nodded. "I'll talk to him."

"Good," Severus nodded. "Because I'm paying for this wedding, but I'm not planning it. That's you. And maybe Remus. He has more of an effeminate side than you'd think."

"Dad, you don't really need to pay—

Severus held up one hand. "Elizabeth Rose Evans, fathers pay for their daughters' weddings. Hopefully just the one," he smirked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but gave him one more hug before she left the room.

*S*S*

"How about… June?" Fred asked, lying on his back on the floor in front of the sofa.

"That's only six months away," Elizabeth said, looking down at him from where she was lying facedown on the cushions.

"Yeah, but maybe that's good. That way, my mum can only make you crazy for six months."

Elizabeth considered the point. "You could be right. Alright. June. It'll have to be after school lets out."

Fred closed his eyes. "You want to have it here?"

"I guess," Elizabeth shrugged. "Are you alright? We don't have to work all this out now, it's just my dad—

"It's not that," Fred shook his head. "It's just I've worked something like thirty of the last thirty-six hours. I'm sorry. Having it here is perfect."

"Come on," Elizabeth sat up and stood beside him, offering him her hand. "Let's lie down."

"Was laying down," Fred muttered tiredly, but he let her lead him into the bedroom without further protest.

"You could have stayed home this morning," Elizabeth said, sitting next to him on the bed as he stretched out his long legs.

"I wanted to see you," Fred smiled, putting one hand behind his head and holding the other out to her.

"I missed you too," Elizabeth said, stretching out beside him and settling her head on his shoulder. "Next time you go out of town, I want to come."

"I'm all for that," Fred said, yawning. "Not sure how it will get me more sleep, but it will cure the other thing." He closed his eyes.

*S*S*

There was one wedding conversation they didn't have the day after Elizabeth's night at the Three Broomsticks. In fact, it was a conversation that Elizabeth had been putting off ever since the idea occurred to her.

Fred Weasley looked over the pile of Exploding Wands he was setting in the window display. "Pardon me?"

Elizabeth positioned herself with a large box between them. This reaction was the exact reason she'd chosen to have this discussion with people around. "Fred, it's not that big of a deal."

Fred frowned. "It is, actually. You don't want my name."

"It's not that," Elizabeth said, giving him a cajoling look. "It's just that I've been Elizabeth Evans forever. And there are plenty of people who don't change their name anymore. It's old fashioned."

Fred was silent, shelving wands.

"Do you need help?" Elizabeth asked awkwardly.

"No."

Elizabeth waited a few excruciating moments. "I need to get back." She cautiously came around the boxes. "Classes start back tomorrow. I'll see you later?"

Fred nodded, but didn't say anything. Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "I love you." She went out the door feeling dejected.

Apparating back to school, she threw herself into a chair at the table where Hermione was studying. "What's the big deal?" Hermione asked, knowing exactly what conversation had put her friend in this mood. "It's just a name."

Elizabeth glared, but said nothing to refute that fact. In fact, she said nothing for days, until they were sitting in the library, Hermione writing an essay for Herbology.

"I suppose you're changing yours," Elizabeth leafed through her Potions book without really reading it.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So you finally came up with a comeback?" She smiled, looking down at the diamond that sparkled on her left hand. "Of course I am. Hermione Jane Weasley."

"Mrs. Ronald Weasley," Elizabeth scowled down at her book.

"Don't think of it like that," Hermione said, her eyes still on her ring. "It's traditional, but it's good. You don't want your kids to have a different name than you, right?"

"I have my mum's name," Elizabeth shrugged.

"And it bothered you when we were younger," Hermione reminded her. "Do whatever you want, but I don't think it's worth potentially derailing your marriage over."

"You think he might not marry me?" Elizabeth felt a tightness in her chest.

"Ron said he's been easily irritated the past few days," Hermione said carefully. "Could be other things."

"Maybe." Elizabeth rolled her quill in her fingers. "Listen, I need to go out for a little while."

"Okay," Hermione said, pulling out a fresh roll of parchment. "Study for Herbology when you get back?"

"Sure," Elizabeth said absently, heading toward her father's office.

"Miss Evans," Severus smiled as she came into the room. "Do you need something?"

"Well," Elizabeth went around his desk to stand beside him, "I know it isn't a weekend, but I really need to go Diagon Alley for a bit."

"Mr. Weasley can't come here?" Severus asked, not for a moment considering that she was buying school supplies.

Elizabeth bit her lip. "He won't."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "What's going on?"

Elizabeth sighed. "We're in a fight… sort of." She played with the glass paperweight on his desk. "He's mad at me."

"About?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I thought that… maybe… I mean, I just was thinking about…"

"Hatchling, if you have to dance around the issue, that might tell you something," Severus said, frowned. "Spit it out."

Elizabeth grimaced. "He's mad because I said I might not take his name," she said, the words coming out in a rush.

Severus raised his eyebrows. "You certainly know how to kick a man where it is most effective," he said, shaking his head.

"Mum didn't take your name."

"Because it could have killed her," Severus reminded her. "And knowing what I know now, that she was going to be a target no matter what, we might not have done it that way."

Elizabeth shook her head, rolling the glass sphere until Severus took it from her. "Go. Be back by curfew."

"Thanks, Dad," Elizabeth smiled weakly and grabbed the floo powder from the bowl on the mantel.

The shop was slow, now that the holidays were over. There were two witches wandering the love potion section, and there was a new girl behind the counter. Other than that, the shop was empty.

"Is Fred in his office?" Elizabeth asked the magenta-robed witch.

"Is Mr. Weasley expecting you?" The girl asked, chomping on the pink gum in her mouth.

"Probably not," Elizabeth said. "The office?"

"He's busy," the witch said, clearly bored by the conversation. "He doesn't want to be disturbed."

"I'll risk it," Elizabeth said, starting toward the office.

The witch tapped a glass globe on the counter. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" Fred's voice came from the globe.

"There's a woman to see you."

The door to the office opened, and Fred looked out. "Julia, that is my fiancé, Elizabeth."

"So do you want me to send her back?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and went toward the office door. "Hiring whoever wanders in off the street?" she asked, after he'd stepped aside to let her pass and closed the door.

Fred grunted noncommittally and sat down at his desk; clearly ready to resume whatever he'd been working on before. Elizabeth sat at Ron's desk, trying to decide how to start. She watched for a bit while Fred read the same page of parchment over and over.

"I've always been Elizabeth Evans," she said, watching him carefully. He didn't respond, but his eyes stopped moving. Encouraged by the fact that he didn't snap at her, she continued. "There's a lot that's come with that. It's… I'm afraid to let it go."

Fred was quiet.

"I'm just now figuring out what it means to be Elizabeth Evans after last year," Elizabeth nervously folded the edge of a spare bit of parchment. "But I want to marry you. If you could just give me—

"You think I wouldn't marry you over this?" Fred interrupted, not looking at her. "Merlin, Betsy."

"Well…" Elizabeth fiddled with the parchment again. "Hermione—

"Has been engaged for what, ten days?" Fred tossed the form he'd been studying on the desk. "You should certainly take whatever she says as gospel."

"Ron told her you were acting… snippy."

Fred leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My brother needs to keep my mood out of his pillow talk." He closed his eyes. "I've got the world's worst shop clerk out there, a business I'm still struggling to figure out on my own, parents who are walking around forgetting to do things, like pick up my sister from King's Cross, and a guy who owns the shop next door who wants us to ban kids. I may be 'snippy'." He dropped his hand and looked over at her. "We've fought before, and you still have that ring on your finger. In fact, we've fought worse than this."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know. But it's not usually so much my fault." She gave him a weak smile.

Fred sighed. "You took me by surprise. Usually you don't blind-side me with things like that in public."

Elizabeth blushed. "I thought I could avoid you flipping out."

"Well, you certainly accomplished that," Fred said incredulously. He looked at his watch. "It's nearly 7, Ron should be here soon. Can you stay? We can go for dinner."

"I just need to be back by curfew. Preferably not much before, because Hermione has it in her head that we need to study for Herbology."

"Good." Fred moved from his chair to the corner of his desk closest to Ron's. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Betsy. I always imagined it with my name, but if you don't want that, then I guess I'll learn to live without it." He ran a hand through his hair. "Remind me to put something particularly awful in Ron's coffee in the morning," he said wickedly.

Elizabeth laughed and stood to put her arms around him. "Are you mad he told Hermione or that Hermione told me?"

Fred considered the point. "I suppose it's mostly that he called me 'snippy'."

Elizabeth grinned. "Sorry, love, that was my word."

Fred snorted. "I know you have a more impressive vocabulary than that, Miss Evans," he leaned down to kiss her.

"That girl has to go," Elizabeth said, several moments later when they'd stopped for air. "She honestly expected I'd have an appointment."

"In her defense, she didn't know you," Fred said, opening the desk drawer and pulling out his wallet.

"Who doesn't know me?" Elizabeth said, raising an eyebrow.

"You've wanted to be anonymous for years," Fred grinned. "And now you want to sack people for it?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You said yourself she's awful."

"She is," Fred confirmed. "Good help is hard to find."

"Well, I'll keep an eye out," Elizabeth said. "And I can poison the guy next door if you want."

Fred laughed. "I'm just thinking of posting signs that say 'Underage? We understand! Come on in!'"

*S*S*

"You're proposing work-study?" Severus asked, sealing an envelope.

"Fred needs reliable help, or he's going to lose his mind," Elizabeth said. "Maybe Seventh years, a few different ones to cover the evening and weekend shifts?"

Severus looked at her for a moment, considering the point. "I suppose it's not a bad idea for students to learn some real-world responsibility. It would have to be students who had turned 17. I can't send under-age students into Diagon Alley. And there would be very strict rules about coming and going. However, if Mr. Weasley would like to come and find a few interested students, I suppose it would be alright."

"Brilliant," Elizabeth grinned.

"You didn't want to take a shift yourself?" Severus asked, reaching for a pile of letters sitting on the corner of his desk.

Elizabeth shrugged. "I help out sometimes, but Fred is uncomfortable with me working for him."

Severus looked like he was about to say something, but there was a knock on the doorjamb.

"Professor Snape?" Patty Calhoun, a Slytherin sixth year stood nervously in his open doorway.

"Miss Calhoun," Severus acknowledged, looking up. "What can I do for you?"

"You have a visitor," Patty said awkwardly, biting her lip. "I found him just inside the grounds, and he says he's here to see you about something urgent."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Who is it, Miss Calhoun?" But Patty didn't need to say anything as a blonde young man stepped forward into the room.

"I need your help," Draco Malfoy said quietly.


	5. Future Plans

Elizabeth looked from Draco to her father and back again.

Severus cleared his throat. "Thank you, Miss Calhoun. That will be all." He looked at Elizabeth. "Give us the room, please."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly but left, the sleeve of her robes brushing slightly against Draco's, refusing to walk around him.

When the door closed, Severus leveled his gaze at his former student. "Mr. Malfoy. I'm startled that the wards allowed you over the property line."

Draco nodded, his eyes dropping to a point noticeably below Severus'. "Yes, sir."

"You said you needed my help." Severus said, raising an eyebrow. "Since I haven't heard that phrase from you in several years, I must say I'm intrigued."

"It's Astoria," Draco said nervously. "She's… she's with child."

Severus' jaw twitched. "She's a _sixth _year." He hissed. "Mr. Malfoy, were you, perhaps, absent the day I taught contraceptive potions?"

"No, sir," Draco said, his eyes dropped further. "She's of age, sir. I swear. A late birthday, and the war—" Draco stammered. Leave it to Severus to make him feel like he was ten years old.

"That's right," Severus said, steepling his hands on his desktop. "You were not absent, because it was a private lesson I gave you in your fifth year. I had hoped that lesson would be all the help you needed in that regard. And I don't care how old Miss Greengrass is, she's a _student_ at this institution, with a year and a half left in her education."

"Yes, sir, I know." Draco wondered if there was a way to simply melt into the floor.

"Yet here we stand," Severus said, tapping his index fingers together. "_Look_ at me when I'm speaking to you."

Draco dragged his eyes to those of the man who had tried so hard to be what he needed, even when Draco had constantly rejected him.

"You are a _man_," Severus said firmly, his eyes locked on the younger wizard's. "It's time to step up and start acting like one. You've fancied yourself independent for years, and now you'll have to be."

"That's why I need your help," Draco said softly. "My father…"

Severus frowned. "You've told him?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm going to marry Astoria. I'm going to do the right thing, and even though he won't approve of the circumstances, he'll like the match."

"Then what's the problem?" Severus frowned. "Lucius Malfoy's pureblood legacy will carry on."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Draco said, his eyes falling to the floor again. "You've heard that Father is… starting again."

"For several months now," Severus confirmed, nodding shortly. "I assumed that you were unconcerned, since you didn't arrive at my door immediately."

Draco shifted slightly on his feet. "It's… It's different now."

"Because you have a child." It was not a question, but Draco nodded anyway. Severus stood. "Nothing changes a man like being a father. If any karma exists, you'll either have a daughter who will drive you up a wall or a son who will irritate you like you've spent the past two decades irritating me." He came around the desk and sat against the edge of it, crossing his arms. "I presume you have some idea of what you'd like to do?"

Draco took a deep breath. "I need to get Astoria away somewhere. As soon as possible."

"You've told her parents?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"No, sir."

Severus raised his eyes skyward. "So you are proposing that you remove a child from school without the consent of her parents? It's kidnapping."

"She's of age…"

"Come see me in seventeen years, and we'll see if you still say that," Severus glared at the younger wizard. "You couldn't have gone with the elder Greengrass girl?"

Draco wasn't sure if it was a legitimate question, so he stayed silent.

Severus pointed to a chair. "Sit. I'll return in a moment."

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, a bit frightened.

"To find the mother of your child."

"Why?"

Severus snorted. "Because I have a bit of experience with making grand plans without, in your case, your _future_ wife. It is ill advised, at best."

*S*S*

"Draco Malfoy is here," Elizabeth said, sitting on Remus' desk as he worked on a large wooden cabinet along one wall of his classroom.

"Is he visiting Miss Greengrass?"

Elizabeth made a face. "Why?"

"Because they've been dating since the beginning of last year." Remus fiddled with the spacing of several holes in the front of the cabinet.

"How did I not know that?"

"You were otherwise involved," Remus said blandly.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a dueling box," Remus explained. "Here, you can help me test it." He stepped several paces back from the cabinet and pointed to a spot on the floor a few feet to his right.

"What does it do?" Elizabeth stood on the indicated spot.

Remus pointed his wand at the box and murmured a charm Elizabeth didn't recognize. Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting hit her thigh. "Remus!"

The werewolf grinned. "I told you, it's a dueling box. It fires harmless hexes at students so they can practice protection charms."

"Harmless," Elizabeth muttered, rubbing her leg. "Why can't you teach them like you and Sirius taught me?"

"I could," Remus nodded. "But then I could only work with one student at a time, or trust that another student will only fire correct hexes at another. The first wastes time and the second is asking for trouble. Especially with first and second years, which is what I'm using it for."

Elizabeth hopped up to sit on the desk again. "Malfoy came to Dad's office."

"Hmm?" Remus wheeled the cabinet into an out-of-the-way corner.

"Draco. He was in Dad's office, not the Slytherin common room. He said he needed help."

"I really don't know, Sevling." Remus looked around the room. "Amazing how dirty a classroom gets in half a year."

"You should give more detentions," Elizabeth grinned. "That's how Dad always kept his clean."

"And now?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "He only teaches one class, so it's probably not that big of a deal." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think it's weird that, if he was going to keep one class to teach, it wasn't Defense?"

Remus considered the point. "I think Defense is… a bit too real for your father right now."

"It's not for you?" Elizabeth asked, frowning.

"I take work where I can get it." Remus said, beckoning for her to follow him out of the classroom. "Where else can I work and be near my family, anyway?"

"Speaking of that," Elizabeth said, pulling the door closed behind her. "Where is Teddy?"

"Poppy agreed to watch him for an hour," Remus said, heading toward the hospital wing. "Dora's mother watches him all week, but today I just needed a little time to finish the dueling box."

"You should have asked me," Elizabeth said, following him.

"I thought you'd be at the shop today," Remus said. "You usually are on Saturdays."

"I had to talk to Dad about something," Elizabeth said. "But I'm going for dinner."

"And the night?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to," Elizabeth chided. "Dad doesn't."

"Your father is a wise man," Remus said, pushing the door to the hospital wing open.

"Da! Da!" Teddy was lying on his back on the floor, cushioned by a large blanket. "Bet! Bet!"

"Hey, buddy," Remus scooped him off the floor. "Here, 'Bet," he grinned, handing the baby to Elizabeth so he could gather his toys. "Thank you, Poppy. I hope he wasn't any trouble."

"Oh, of course not," Madam Pomfrey chirped. "He helped me roll bandages, didn't you, Teddy?"

Elizabeth laughed and held up the infant. "Rolling himself, it looks like." Teddy had a bandage wound around him in a clearly self-imposed manner. She tickled his stomach. "Elizabeth, Teddy. Can you say 'Elizabeth'?"

"Give it up, Sevling," Remus said as they left. "Babies only have so many sounds at their disposal, and he's named you."

"Ugh. Can't anyone just let my name alone?" Elizabeth ruffled Teddy's pink hair.

"Your father said something about that," Remus said, leading the way to his quarters.

"I suppose you have an opinion?" Elizabeth asked dryly.

"Not particularly," Remus said, folding the blanket as they walked. "However, Dora was so attached to her last name that she refused to be called anything else. But she changed it when we married."

"But we still called her Tonks," Elizabeth challenged.

"Well, I can call you 'Evans' if you'd like." Remus opened the door, ushering Elizabeth and Teddy through. "Though I don't know that it suits you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll keep it in mind."

"You might also want to keep in mind that you allowed Fred to change your first name, years and years ago," Remus said, swinging Teddy up into a high arc.

"That's different," Elizabeth protested, but even as she said it, she wasn't sure.

*S*S*

"Due to the fact that you are of age," Severus said, his hands folded on his desk, looking at the Slytherins sitting across from him, "I am under no obligation to inform your parents, Miss Greengrass. However," he carefully regarded the young woman, "I think you should carefully consider your plans to do this with no familial support."

"They'll never let me outside again," Astoria said, her hand resting on the bulge that was concealed by her robes. "I'll get married, and Mr. Malfoy will lock me up in their home. We'll never get away then."

Severus pressed his lips together, wishing he could dispute the point, but he knew it was true. He had a terribly vivid flashback to when Narcissa was pregnant with Draco. Lucius and Narcissa were living, as was customary, with Lucius' parents. As soon as Narcissa discovered she was pregnant, she was confined to the mansion until the baby was born. While Mrs. Malfoy greatly enjoyed having every aspect of her life managed by house elves for nine months, Severus imagined that Astoria would chafe under such treatment. Not to mention that once the baby was born, the child would never leave the watchful eye of Lucius Malfoy until the older man's death.

"Have you been receiving medical treatment?" Severus asked.

"No, sir," Astoria shook her head. "I can't go to our family physician—

"We'll have Madam Pomfrey examine you tomorrow," Severus said firmly. "You are carrying a life, Miss Greengrass."

"Yes, sir."

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to give us a more specific due date," Severus continued. "However, do you have a rough estimate of how long you've been in this condition?"

Astoria wondered if leaping out the Snape's window was a reasonable escape plan. The very last thing she wanted to discuss with the man who had been her Professor and her Head of House and was now her Headmaster was anything to do with her reproductive system.

"Five months," she said, staring at the edge of Snape's desk.

"So you will, theoretically, deliver before the end of the school year." Severus pressed his lips together. "I want to pause in the planning a moment to say this. I'm going to help the two of you deal with this because what's done is done, and despite the circumstances, you've been given a blessing as well as a responsibility. In addition, I believe you are correct in your assessment of what the situation would be for your child. However, I do not want you to think that, because I am assisting you in this, I in any way approve of how reckless and irresponsible you were. I made that clear to Mr. Malfoy earlier, but, as they say, it takes two to tango." He frowned at the couple. "There is no excuse, in a world of simple contraception, that you did not see fit to think even ten minutes into the future."

"Yes, sir," Astoria said, trying to blend into her chair.

Severus cleared his throat. "My only comfort in this situation is that you are both…" he paused to let the next word drip off his tongue, "adults. _Technically_." He frowned. "Although if my daughter was in this situation and her Headmaster didn't tell me, I'd have him killed. So, if I turn up poisoned, or impaled, the Aurors should look to Miss Greengrass' parents." He stood. "You," he pointed to Draco, "go home and start figuring out how to funnel money from your parents into cash. I would imagine that any rights you have to the Malfoy fortune will be nullified once we hide you away."

"You," he indicated Astoria, "go back to your dormitory and finish your weekend homework. I will set up a meeting with Madam Pomfrey this evening and let you know what time you'll need to be in her office tomorrow."

Draco opened the door for Astoria, squeezing her shoulder awkwardly as she went out. Severus took the door, using his other hand to cuff the younger wizard soundly across the back of his head.

"Ouch!" Draco protested, twisting to the side to block any additional assault.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Get out before I forget that you're a grown man."

*S*S*

"What do you suppose Draco wanted?" Elizabeth asked Fred, tapping her wand on the pile of receipts on the desk and then on the large, leather-bound ledger.

"Hmm," Fred said, filling in the order form on his desk. "Maybe the Death Eaters would like to use Hogwarts for their next social event?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and threw a ball of spare parchment at him. "Seriously."

"Seriously, I think we need to keep an eye on Malfoy," Fred said, frowning. "Did you see him with Astoria Greengrass at the last Hogsmeade weekend?"

"How did everyone know about that but me?" Elizabeth scowled.

"I don't know," Fred shrugged. "Maybe you've had other things on your mind." He grinned and reached for the ledger, locking it in his desk.

"I don't really know her very well anyway," Elizabeth shrugged.

"She's in Ginny's year," Fred said. "Or she is supposed to be. Her parents pulled her out last year, so she's behind."

"Even with Dad in charge?"

"Her father's a Death Eater," Fred said, extinguishing the lantern by the office door as they headed out and up the stairs. "They didn't want her going to school with a blood-traitor during a war, I'd imagine."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He's not a blood-traitor. _You're_ a blood-traitor."

"Oh, that's right," Fred smirked. "One of my better attributes, I think."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yeah, that and your body is the reason I agreed to marry you."

*S*S*

"So, what did Malfoy want?" Elizabeth asked, her legs over the arm of the sofa, her Potions book on her stomach.

"For you to mind your own business," Severus quipped, not looking up from the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"Dad!" Elizabeth sat up, hugging her knees and looking at him. "Come on!"

"'Come on'?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and flopped back down. "Fine, don't tell me."

"Exactly my plan," Severus said. "What are you reading about?"

"Fire-repellent potion," Elizabeth said, "You assigned it, you should know."

"I do know," Severus nodded. "But you're just so pleasant this evening, I thought I'd ask."

Elizabeth was quiet for a minute. "Dad?"

"Yes?"

"The potion… Does it work outside the body?"

Severus frowned. "What do you mean?"

Elizabeth sat up. "If I were to take a vial of fire-repellent potion and hit it with _incendio_, would it burn?"

"No… because it's a liquid."

"So is gasoline," Elizabeth countered. "But is it fire-proof because it's liquid or because it's actually fire-proof?"

Severus considered the question for a moment, then pointed at the door to the lab. "Figure it out."

"You don't know?"

"What kind of teacher would I be if I just _gave _you all the answers?"

Elizabeth smirked. "You _don't know._" She stood, closing her book. "I can't believe it."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Yes, my child, I've always been all-knowing throughout your childhood."

"Just about," Elizabeth shrugged, disappearing down the steps.

*S*S*

"Isn't it supposed to get brown?" Fred asked, leaning over to look into the oven.

"It will; give it time," Elizabeth assured him. "I want to talk to you about something."

"I can't believe you convinced me to put in a real kitchen, " Fred shook his head. "Muggle cooking is so slow."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Why don't you sit down and stop staring at it?"

"Okay, okay," Fred went into the living room annex of the apartment. "You want to talk about something?"

"Yeah," Elizabeth sat beside him on the sofa. "What do you think of expanding the Defense line at the shop?"

Fred considered. "The line itself was kind of a lark, we haven't added new products to it in a year."

"Exactly. But I think there's a market for personal Defense right now. Everyone wants to be able to defend their families. With Lucius Malfoy being obnoxious…"

"I'm sure you're right," Fred said, propping his feet on the ottoman. "But it's about all I can do to keep the jokes up and running. It's only recently that I've had time to invent anything new."

"It wouldn't be you," Elizabeth shook her head. "It would be me."

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Defense by Elizabeth Evans? The marketing certainly writes itself."

"I've been… playing with some things," Elizabeth said, suddenly a bit uneasy now that she was saying it aloud. "Here," she reached into her bag she'd dropped by the sofa. "Put this on." She handed him a black Slytherin robe.

"Umm… no," Fred said, pinching the fabric between two fingers and eyeing the Snake icon.

"_Fred_," Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Betsy, I've almost died at least a dozen times for you, and now you want me to put on a Slytherin robe?"

"Put it on," Elizabeth said, poking him in the side with her wand. "I want to show you something."

Fred seemed to assess the situation and determine that he was going to lose. "Alright," he said, pulling the robe over his t-shirt and jeans. The robe, clearing belonging to a First Year, only came to his knees. "I look like an idiot."

"No," Elizabeth grinned, gesturing for him to stand a few yards from her. "You look like when I first met you."

"Wearing a Slytherin crest?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I haven't seen you in a school robe in years." She raised her wand. "_Incendio!"_

The blast of fire from her wand surprised Fred so much that he didn't even try to resist. He felt the impact of spell hitting him in the chest, his breastbone giving slightly under the pressure. "What the hell?" he sputtered, pulling off the robe and throwing it in front of him, wand drawn to douse it in water.

"Stop," Elizabeth ordered, pointing at the robe. "It's not burning."

Fred paused a moment, trying to get his heart to slow. "What did you do?"

Elizabeth grinned, picking up the fabric. "I altered the potion that you drink to become fire-proof to create solid threads, and then I wove it into the fabric. You don't have to drink the stuff 'just in case' anymore. You can just wear the fabric."

Fred sat on the sofa. "Give me that," he said, holding out his hand for the robe. He inspected it closely. "Why hasn't anyone done this before?"

"It's complicated," Elizabeth said, sitting beside him. "Even Dad didn't know if the potion could be used any other way. It's a bit too mundane a potion for him. It took me weeks to figure out exactly how to do it. We have regular fireproof robes, but these repel—

"Magical fire," Fred nodded. "What about Fiendfyre?"

"I don't know," Elizabeth shook her head. "It's too dangerous to test."

"Maybe not in a Ministry lab," Fred said. "Your dad sent George and I to one our fourth year because we kept blowing up his classroom when he let us use it."

"You never told me that," Elizabeth said, folding the robe and putting it back in her bag.

"He swore us to secrecy," Fred said, getting up to check on the oven. "In fact, I think he said that if we ever told anyone that he was 'tolerating our ridiculous little games'," Fred used his fingers as air quotes, "he'd destroy everything we'd ever made and have us transferred to Durmstrang."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "There was a whole little world of Snape-Weasley alliance that I knew nothing about."

"You knew he helped us get patents early on," Fred said, pulling plates from the cupboard.

"Yeah, but it looks like the conspiracy runs deep," Elizabeth teased, finding glasses. "Who knew Severus Snape had such a soft spot for rebels?"

"He'd remind you that he and my parents were the original rebels," Fred rolled his eyes. "I hate that I'm quoting Snape."

Elizabeth laughed. "There are worse people to quote, I suppose."

Fred nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "So you want to be my business partner?"

Elizabeth looked up at him. "I guess we should probably ask Ron."


	6. An Invitation

"Mrs. Weasley?" Elizabeth cautiously poked her head through the door. The Burrow seemed quiet. She slipped into the entryway and closed the door behind her. The kitchen was empty, but when she went into the living room, she saw a Pensieve sitting on the living room table. Without giving her actions much thought, she leaned over the basin, and felt her body pulled into the liquid memories.

*S*S*

_It was Christmas. Six little red-headed boys were climbing and running around the living room of the burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the sofa, an infant, maybe six months old, swaddled in a pink blanket resting between them. _

"_Mummy, what'd Ginny get?" One of the smaller boys climbed up onto his mother's lap._

"_Santa got her this bear," a younger Molly Weasley said, wrapping her arms around the little boy._

"_Boring," the child said, struggling out of her hold and gracelessly plopping to the ground. "Fred and George!"_

_Elizabeth looked over to the Christmas tree, where an identical boy was waving a fake wand, knocking the ornaments off the branches._

"_That was my fault." Elizabeth turned to see the current Molly Weasley standing beside her. "I called them together so often… they went through a phase where they didn't understand that they had different names."_

"_I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley—_

_Molly shook her head. "It's okay. I could use the company." She looked at the boys, who were now both undecorating the tree. "And when are you going to call me Molly? Or Mum?"_

_Elizabeth put her arm around her future mother-in-law. "They were adorable. Which one…?"_

_Molly smiled. "The one who started the ornament destruction is Fred."_

"_Ginny got a bear," George was telling his brother. "She's such a baby."_

"_You have toys," said the redhead Elizabeth assumed was Bill. "And you're a baby."_

"_I'm not a baby," Fred said, as if the comment had been directed at him. "You're stupid."_

"_No fighting on Christmas," Arthur said, replacing the ornaments and using sticking charms to keep them in place. "Every one of you has a stuffed animal."_

"_I don't," Bill said assuredly._

"_Yes, you do," Charlie accused. "You have Corn."_

"_His unicorn," Molly whispered, as if the memory family could hear her._

"_I don't sleep with him," Bill said, rolling his eyes. "And he's not coming to Hogwarts with me."_

"_I'm not sleeping with Fred anymore," George said suddenly._

_Elizabeth looked at Molly, who was smiling, even though her eyes were decidedly wet. "They had matching Hippogriff stuffed animals, and they named them… after themselves."_

_Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, I'm going to have fun with that information."_

"_They all took their animals to Hogwarts," Molly said, her voice shaking a little. "Bill's unicorn, Charlie's dragon, Percy's Phoenix, Fred and… George's… Hippogriffs…"_

_Elizabeth hugged her._

_George and Bill were still bickering, but Fred , having realized that he couldn't knock off anymore of the low ornaments, was balling up wrapping paper, preparing to pelt the upper ornaments._

"_We're not babies," George asserted one more time. "Right?" He looked at his twin for confirmation. _

_Fred shrugged. "I like George."_

*S*S*

"She's okay," Elizabeth said, handing Fred a binder. "And these are apparently the flower arrangements that we need to pick from."

"So she was just ignoring my messages?" Fred looked at the binder. "I have no idea what is a good flower arrangement."

"Me either, but I'd stay away from the ones that are meant for funerals." Elizabeth held up a piece of parchment. "Final guest list?"

Fred nodded. "I think that's it. Your side of this list is a bit more… regal than mine."

"Well," Elizabeth said. "We could always add… this," she pulled a ratty Hippogriff out of her bag.

Fred tilted his head to the side a moment, then burst out laughing. "George," he reached out and took the stuffed animal from her. "This is what I get for sending you to talk to my mother."

"I learned all kinds of things about you today," Elizabeth said, moving to curl up against him.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. "This is not a stuffed animal, by the way. George an action figure."

"_George_ is a stuffed Hippogriff that you two named after yourselves," Elizabeth said, poking him in the side.

"Okay," Fred held up his hand is surrender. "What else did you learn, Sherlock?"

"Well," Elizabeth said, nudging her foot against his on the ottoman. "I learned that you were a very cute three-year-old."

"Well, that stands to reason, because I am an incredibly handsome adult."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, you are." She kissed him. "I also learned that you were trouble, even as a toddler."

"That shouldn't be surprising either," Fred said, laying backward on the sofa and pulling her on top of him. He reached over and put the stuffed Hippogriff on the table. "He doesn't have to come to the wedding. But maybe we'll keep him. Maybe we'll have a trouble toddler of our own some day."

"Or maybe two," Elizabeth said, stretching to reach into her bag, pulling out an identical toy. She walked the animal across his chest.

"I can't believe Mum let you have that," Fred said, taking the toy with even more care than he'd held his own. "Fred."

"She thought they should stay together," Elizabeth said, brushing the hair off his forehead. She smiled and put her head on his shoulder.

*S*S*

"We're going to need a day care," Remus said, raising an eyebrow at Severus, who was calmly stirring his tea.

"We certainly will not," Severus said firmly. "Mr. Malfoy will be caring for his own progeny. I've offered him a place here after the baby is born only because it is safest for Miss Greengrass to remain here."

"Lucius Malfoy will chase his son until one of them is dead," Remus said, shaking his head. "Draco may be a liability—

"Hogwarts has always been a safe haven," Severus interrupted.

"Which he's violated in the past, is all I'm saying," Remus countered.

Severus waved a hand dismissively.

Remus sighed. "Sev… you did everything you could for him. You know that, right?"

"Well, clearly that isn't true," Severus said quietly. "Otherwise, he wouldn't be in this damn situation."

"Are you talking about the baby? Or about the fact that it took a few years too long for him to realize that he needed to run like hell from the Malfoy name?"

"Seventeen years, Remus. Seventeen years, I spent pushing him away from everything Lucius stands for. And I failed." Severus stood, starting to pace. "I don't care about the baby, I mean that she's having the baby, except for the fact that it is causing a bit of a disruption. They are adults."

"Want a drink?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

Severus shook his head impatiently. "I quit."

"You can't quit, I took this job because I had to save your sorry—

Severus snorted. "Drinking, you idiot, I quit _drinking_. Saving me, indeed." He rolled his eyes. "Saved your hairy—

"You quit drinking?"

Severus nodded. "I decided I should probably take my own advice." He leaned one hand against the bookshelf. "And in doing so, I found that I relied on it perhaps more than I thought. I may have to take up smoking."

Remus laughed. "You're all over the board tonight, Snape. We need to find you a woman to ramble to."

Severus scowled. "I have a child still in school. And you're a woman."

Remus shook his head. "You really are messed up. Rambling and lame insults."

"Well," Severus drawled. "Seeing as this evening has devolved into a fraternity meeting, maybe I'd be better off determining how to hide their heir to the Malfoy fortune on my own."

"It's not my fault you wandered off topic," Remus shrugged. "Of course, I'd rather talk about why you don't think you can get laid while your kid is still in school."

Severus glared. "I don't know why I talk to you."

Remus grinned, unconcerned. "I'm the only one who puts up with your Snape-brain. Listen, there's this girl—

"I'll start dating when you start dating," Severus interrupted. "Honestly, Lupin, I thought you of all people would understand."

Remus's teasing exuberance deflated. "It's not really the same, Sev…"

Severus shook his head, sitting back down. "Listen, I just need to get Elizabeth out of school, and married, and then, maybe, I'll have the time and energy."

"Speaking of Mini-Snape," Remus said, peering into the play pen where Teddy was smacking his blocks together. "She definitely knows that there's something up with Draco. And you know she's staying weekends with Fred, right?"

Severus grimaced. "I've chosen not to fight battles I have no hope of winning. At least not anymore. And I'd like as few people as possible to know about the Malfoy situation."

"Okay, but haven't we learned about withholding information from her? She's dangerous when uniformed."

"This doesn't have anything to do with her," Severus shook his head. "And anyway, I think she's finally moving on with her life. She's been working on something in the lab, and spending more time at the store. She's stopped sitting on that sofa," he gestured across the apartment, "and staring at me as a form of recreation."

"That's good, right? That's what we've been hoping would happen. She's finding out what her life is about now."

Severus nodded. "It is. I just sometimes think that I'd enjoy deaging her."

Remus shrugged. "Or you could just relax, and enjoy a relationship with your daughter that doesn't involve curfews and permission slips."

*S*S*

"Miss Evans."

Elizabeth snapped her head in the direction of the voice. Diagon Alley was quiet, just a few people still in the streets, heading toward the shops that offered floo access.

Lucius Malfoy stood, closer than Elizabeth would like, near the building beside Fred's shop.

"Mr. Malfoy," she acknowledged curtly, every molecule of her being attempting to act like her father when faced with a particularly irksome person. She wanted to sprint to the Apothecary, where she needed to pick up an order for Severus, but she had enough self-preservation instinct not to turn her back on Malfoy.

"I'd like a word," Lucius said, purposefully stepping to the center of the sidewalk.

"I've got an errand," Elizabeth said, moving to go around him, but the severe-faced wizard stepped into her path.

"This will just take a moment," Lucius said calmly. "I've come with an invitation."

"My social calendar is a bit full at the moment," Elizabeth said dryly.

"I'm sure you can spare some time," Malfoy said firmly. "You defeated the Dark Lord. The Wizarding world believes that you are the most powerful witch in Britain. But I think we both know differently."

Elizabeth forced herself to meet the man's eyes, hoping that she looked more confident than she felt. Apparently, her stare wasn't enough to deter Lucius, because he continued.

"You defeated the Dark Lord because he was weak, and you were lucky. You propped yourself up on more powerful witches and wizards. You would never have been successful in another time and another place. You are, perhaps, the luckiest witch in the world." His lips curled into a cruel smile. "However, your popularity is not useless in this new endeavor I find myself heading."

"I can't believe that you would imagine a scenario in which I'd want to be anywhere near your _endeavor_." Elizabeth said, her eyes narrowing. "And while we're on the subject, stay away from my father."

"Severus is a big boy," Lucius sneered. "But I don't actually want him. In fact, I'd rather, as you say, "stay away" from him. However, that depends on your... cooperation."

Elizabeth felt the hair on the back of her next rise. "I wouldn't cooperate with you if you were claiming to solve world hunger."

"I thought you might say that. But, as I said before, your popularity is useful in our goals. Your public support of the supremacy of the Wizarding world will help speed up our process. You see," he stepped closer to her, "our stumbling block under the Dark Lord was that you were so... lovable. In a Muggle-loving, baby sort-of-way."

"I think we're finished here," Elizabeth attempted to side step him, but was blocked again.

Lucius looked unconcerned. "Let me make myself clear, Miss Evans. You were much loved by the Wizarding world. Should you choose to defy us during our resurgence, that will not be the case. You forget that I have witnessed every supposed "heinous" act your father has ever committed, aside from killing your precious Dumbledore. A crime he was never punished for, if I remember correctly." He leaned closer, so his lips nearly brushed her ear. "Join us. Or every secret, every rumor, every damning act about you and your family will come to light. I will make your lives a living hell. And then I will start to rid the world of every person you care about. One by one."

He pulled away and then, as if it were an afterthought, "Perhaps I'll start with Mr. Weasley. Although it might be more fun to surprise you." He tapped his cane casually on the sidewalk. "I'll be in touch, Miss Evans. Remember, I am not a half-dead wizard with a fractured soul. I think you'll find me difficult to resist with... _luck_."


	7. Fire

Elizabeth stood alone in the street as Malfoy disappeared. She looked up at the windows of the apartment above the shop, the lights glowing out into the gathering darkness. Resisting her first urge to go upstairs and assure that Fred was where she'd left him, she started walking again, nearly tripping over a break in the sidewalk, her mind focused on the look in Lucius' eyes.

The man had been so beaten, so defeated at the end of the war, that she hadn't seen this coming. She hadn't seen him as a true threat to her future, even when Severus had received that letter.

But the man who stood before her tonight had been the man who had given Ginny Weasley the possessed diary. It was the Lucius who had ordered Buckbeak's execution. The dangerous Lucius.

She reached the Apothecary just before it closed, responding woodenly to the pleasantries of the shop clerk as she picked up the large package Severus had ordered. Mr. Jiggers, part owner of the shop, a descendent of the original founder, came from the backroom when he heard her voice.

"Elizabeth," he said, coming around the counter to embrace her. "We don't see you enough, my dear."

Elizabeth tried to smile. She liked Martin Jiggers. She'd known him ever since Severus had started bringing her with him to the shop when she was a child. But all she could see and hear in her head was Lucius.

Martin narrowed his eyes slightly at how quiet she was, but said nothing.

Bidding Jiggers and the clerk goodnight, Elizabeth went back into the street. Her stomach clenched at the thought of Apparation. She didn't sick up every time like she used to, but the process still put her a bit off her stomach. She desperately wanted to floo, but the only one in Diagon Alley that would connect her with Hogwarts was in Fred's apartment.

Gritting her teeth, she Apparated, landing just outside the school grounds. Her already-nauseated stomach rebelled, tossing her dinner onto the grass. She was still bent over, trying to steady herself, when she felt a cool hand on the back of her neck.

"Perhaps we should teach you to drive," Severus said dryly, helping her stand and handing her a conjured glass of water and a stomach soother.

Elizabeth drank the vial and the water while Severus picked up the package from where she'd dropped it. "Waiting for me?"

"Martin called a moment ago. He said you looked ill." Severus tucked the package under one arm and put the other around his daughter's shoulders. "We you sick before you Apparated?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Just tired." She let him walk her across the grounds to the castle. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Severus raised an eyebrow slightly, but nodded. "Of course. You'll always have a room with me, you know that." He was quiet until they arrived at the apartment portrait. After murmuring the password and guiding her into the living room, he closed the portrait behind them and turned, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"How do you feel now?"

Elizabeth forced a smile. "I'm okay, Dad, really. Maybe I ate something that upset my stomach."

Severus nodded, not completely believing her. "You should go to bed. We'll see how you feel in the morning." He put his arms around her, frowning slightly when he felt her lean heavily against him. "Hatchling," he whispered, moving one hand to the back of her head as she pressed her face into the shoulder of his robe. "Talk to me."

He had a sudden flashback to all the other times he'd held her like this, from the time she'd barely come to his waist, to now that she was only a four or five inches shy of his six feet. He'd known that she would be tall, but he would wager she was even taller than Lily had been.

"In the morning," Elizabeth said, making no move to leave his arms. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Severus frowned, but didn't press the issue. The fact that she was admitting that there was something wrong was surprising in itself. He didn't want her to decide not to talk to him at all. Instead, he guided her to her bedroom, kissing her forehead before she closed the door.

*S*S*

Severus Snape couldn't remember a time when he'd awakened after six, aside from the morning after a Death Eater torture session. So, when he saw that the clock beside his bed read a quarter to seven, he sat bolt upright, his feet hitting the floor.

Elizabeth was sitting at the table, dressed and pouring juice into a glass. She looked up when he came out of his room, smirking. "Sleeping all day?"

"You must be feeling better if you're being so sassy," Severus rolled his eyes, sitting across from her and carefully drinking from the steaming coffee cup beside his plate.

"I need to tell you something," Elizabeth said, playing with the corner of her napkin. "But I need you not to freak out, and I need you to let me handle it."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I do not 'freak out'."

"You do, and I'm asking you not to," Elizabeth said, pulling at the napkin so violently that Severus put his hand over hers.

"Lucius Malfoy came to see me last night."

Severus scowled, his eyebrows crashing together. "Where?"

"Outside the shop. I was on my way home."

Severus fought to calm his temper, knowing that anger, even if directed at Lucius, was the fastest way to cause his daughter to clam up.

"What did he want?" Severus asked evenly, clenching the hand in his lap into a fist.

"He wants me to become a Death Eater. The Death Eater public face, actually."

Severus choked out a laugh, muttering some colorful names for Lucius Malfoy before taking another long drink of coffee.

"He says if I don't join him, he'll kill my friends and family," Elizabeth went on, poking at her eggs with her fork. "And he said… he'd make sure everyone knew about everything you did when you were serving Voldemort."

Severus sighed. "You shouldn't worry about that. Everyone who cares knows about my crimes. Even if they didn't, there would be no need to blacken your soul to save my reputation. And as far at the other threat," Severus stood and tossed his napkin on the table. "I'm going to go take care of that right now."

"Dad, I told you not to—

"Freak out?" Severus finished, clearly amused by the colloquialism. "I assure you that I am very much in control right now, hatchling." He pointed at the Floo. "I want you to call Fred and have him come here. Both of you should wait in my office. Don't open the door for anyone."

"Dad, I said I was going to handle it."

Severus softened from his order-giving stance. "You _are_ handling it. You're staying alive and protecting Fred while I go to the Aurors and have him arrested."

"You aren't going to…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Kill him?" Severus shook his head. "We're trying to stop the violence of the last few years, not continue it. Not that I wouldn't like to dismember him. How dare he threaten you?" His eyes flashed. "Where was Mr. Weasley during this?"

"Upstairs," Elizabeth said. "I told you, I was on my way home."

"Next time, you take the floo," Severus said decidedly.

"I had to stop at the Apothecary," she reminded him.

"You take Fred with you next time," Severus said, heading toward the door. "Or I swear, I'm going to hire a bodyguard."

"You need a bodyguard," Elizabeth said, one eyebrow raised in perfect imitation of her father.

"For _you_, my little monster." Severus rolled his eyes. "Do as I told you. I'll be back soon."

*S*S*

"Elizabeth!" Remus' voice came through the office door. Elizabeth looked at Fred, who shook his head.

"Snape said not to open the door for anyone," he hissed.

Elizabeth looked at the door. "Identify yourself!" She said, leveling her wand at the wooden barrier.

"My name is Remus John Lupin," Remus called. "When you were 13, Minerva tried to keep you from losing your clothes by magically embroidering your name in your underwear."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and opened the door. "You could have gone with something less embarrassing."

"I didn't have time," Remus said. "We need to go to St. Mungo's. Now."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest. "He said he was going to the Ministry—

"He did," Remus ushered her toward the Floo. "But he insisted on going with them in the raid. Lucius destroyed the house. Killed three Aurors and himself."

"Dad?" Elizabeth grabbed Fred's hand.

"He's hurt," Remus said, pulling them into the fireplace with him. "St. Mungo's!"

Elizabeth felt the sick spinning feeling as she was pulled into the Floo system, her hand clutching Fred's.

When they arrived in the waiting room, she drew her wand. "_Point me, Severus Snape_."

The wand in her hand spun, pointing off to the left, and she sprinted in that direction. "I suppose asking for help isn't her style," Fred groaned, heading after her, Remus in tow.

Elizabeth followed her wand's direction to a room at the end of the hall. "Dad?"

"Miss Evans," a wizard in medical robes met her at the door. "We need you to let us work."

Elizabeth looked around the wizard, seeing Severus lying motionless on the bed. "Is he… what are you doing to him?"

"Give them some space, Sevling," Remus took her shoulders from behind, backing her out of the room.

"Your father was severely burned in the explosion," the wizard said, as other doctors worked quickly behind him. "We are attempting to reconstruct the skin and rehydrate his body." The doctor looked at Fred, then back at Elizabeth. "Somehow, he was only burned on his limbs and neck. He blocked his face with his hands, but we still don't know why his robes didn't ignite." He held up the robe they'd cut from Severus' body. "Was your father… working on something?"

Elizabeth looked at Fred. "He was wearing my robe."

Fred looked at the robe. "I asked him to find us a tester, not to do it himself."

"So it's really fire-resistant?" The doctor looked at the robe with interest.

Elizabeth nodded, taking the fabric. "It's not ready yet."

The wizard raised his eyebrows. "I'd say it is ready, Miss Evans. It may have saved your father's life."

"So he'll live?" Remus asked.

The doctor grimaced. "There's always the risk of infection. He'll have significant scaring on his arms and legs, but he has a good chance of survival." He pointed to a waiting room off the right. "He's sedated now while we do our work. It could be days before he's conscious, and even then he'll need pain relief potions. If you'd like to wait—

"We'll wait," Elizabeth broke in.

*S*S*

"It's been four days," Elizabeth said to Fred, gently settling a clean sheet over Severus, a cushioning spell keeping the fabric from touching his burns.

"You heard the doctors," Fred said, sketching on the parchment in his lap. "He's healing. You don't want him to wake up until he's ready."

"You don't have to sit here with him," Elizabeth said, sitting back in her chair. "I know you have work to do."

"First, I'm not sitting with him, I'm sitting with you," Fred said, looking over his reading glasses at her. "And second, I am doing work. I'm trying to work out some ways we can use your ingenious fabric now that we know it repels Fiendfyre."

Elizabeth tilted her head to the side, looking at him. "I love it when you wear those."

"What? My sexy spectacles?" Fred grinned.

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth smiled back. "Think of the games we could play with those."

Fred's grin went wider as he raised his eyebrows. "Professor and student?"

"Mr. Weasley," a dry voice came from the bed. "Unconscious or not, I would prefer you keep your private ideas about my daughter to yourself."

"Dad!" Elizabeth jumped out of her chair. "How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," Severus said, "and not much else, which I imagine is the side effect of several strong potions."

"I'm getting a doctor," Elizabeth said, hurrying out the door.

Fred recovered from his embarrassment and cleared his throat. "You're burned pretty badly, sir. You should have let the Aurors do their jobs."

"Are you lecturing me, Mr. Weasley?"

Fred glanced at the door. "I just spent four days watching Betsy freak out. I'm a bit off."

Severus closed his eyes. "Was it Fiendfyre?"

"That's what the surviving Aurors said."

"How many were killed?"

Fred sighed. "Three Aurors and Lucius. They still can't find Narcissa."

"Idiot," Severus said severely.

"Same could be said about you," Remus said, coming through the door with Elizabeth and a doctor. "You're lucky I don't use stronger words in front of Teddy."

"I can take him out of earshot," Elizabeth offered, sitting on the arm of Fred's chair while Remus sat in her vacated one.

"Are you feeling any pain, Professor?" the doctor asked, hovering his wand over the burned sections of Severus' body.

"No," Severus said, shaking his head carefully.

"He said he was thirsty," Elizabeth said. "When he first woke up."

"Let me get a reading, and then we'll sit him up." The doctor continued moving his wand. "You're a very lucky man, Mr. Snape. That robe you were wearing shielded most of your body."

"Our next prototype needs to fit closer to the arms," Fred commented to Elizabeth. "It would have saved the skin there."

"Maybe we need matching pants as well," Elizabeth nodded.

"Is it possible that you two could have your business meeting another time?" Severus inquired.

"What I'd like to say to you right now isn't appropriate," Elizabeth glared at her father.

"Mr. Weasley already voiced his disapproval," Severus groaned as the doctor helped him to sit. He looked down at his hands, wrapped in bandages. "Add gloves to the list."

"If you follow medical advice, you should expect a full recovery, aside from scarring," the doctor said, handing a glass of water to Elizabeth. "You'll have to help him."

Severus rolled his eyes at the indignity, but accepted the water glass his daughter held to his lips. "Don't get used to it," he growled after drinking his fill. "You won't have this much power again until I'm ninety."

"By then, I'll have put you in a home," Elizabeth said, placing the glass on the table. "One with industrial locks. You threaten to saddle me with a bodyguard and then pull stuff like this?"

"Young lady, watch yourself," Severus threatened.

The doctor cleared his throat. "You should be able to go home in a day or so, but only if you are willing to follow a strict regime of rest and care. I'm assuming you can stay with your daughter?"

"She can stay with me," Severus glared at Elizabeth. "If I haven't put her up for adoption by then."

"Too late," Elizabeth smirked. "Be serious with the man. Yes, I'll take care of him."

"I'll help," Remus put in. "We'll go home. Minerva has Hogwarts under control, and we can find a substitute Defense teacher."

"I have perfectly adequate quarters at Hogwarts—

"Do you know how many germs are in that place?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Remus is right. We'll go to Spinner's End."

"You can't make decisions for me," Severus protested.

"Actually she can," Remus said serenely, bouncing Teddy on his lap. "Next of kin and all of that. Stop being… _you_… and relax."

"I don't care much for any of you," Severus muttered.

"Teddy takes great offense to that," Remus said, putting his hands over the baby's ears.

"Bet! Bet!" Teddy shouted, holding his arms out to Elizabeth.

"See? He's trying to escape his mean Uncle Severus," Remus said, handing the child to Elizabeth.

"Could I have another dose of whatever knocked me out?" Severus asked the doctor.


	8. Bad Days

"Just lie still!" Elizabeth said, exasperated. "You're a grown man for heaven's sake."

"And therefore perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Severus grumbled.

"History and current circumstances say otherwise," Elizabeth said firmly, laying the sheet of his bed gently over him. The burns were healing nicely, but the doctor had stressed the need to be careful with the new skin.

"You don't need to look so pleased with yourself," Severus glared.

"Why not?" Elizabeth grinned. "You're alive, Lucius is gone, and I'm getting a little payback for all those times you hovered over me while I was sick."

"Damn my history of being a caring father," Severus rolled his eyes. "If you're going to _hover_, at least bring me some water."

"You're such a pleasant man," Elizabeth smirked, going downstairs.

"You have a wand!" Severus shouted after her, but shook his head. Muggle tendencies died hard, and Elizabeth had always failed to think of magic first when presented with simple tasks. Glasses could be summoned and water could be conjured, but his daughter was going to walk all the way downstairs, fetch both, and bring them back upstairs. "Good thing I'm not dying of thirst," Severus grumbled indulgently.

Elizabeth was about to start back up the stairs when there was a knock at the door. A quick look out the peephole revealed Draco Malfoy's sharp face on the doorstep.

Elizabeth paused. The knock came again.

In one smooth movement, she opened the door and drew her wand. "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Draco dropped like a rock to the porch, his eyes wide open in shock. "What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked, as if he could answer her. She pointed her wand at him again, levitating the wizard into the house. "Don't move," she said, unnecessarily, heading up the stairs.

When she arrived, Severus had his own wand drawn. "Did I just hear you body-bind someone?"

"Draco Malfoy is downstairs," Elizabeth said.

"Having a cup of tea, I presume?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Lying in a full bond bind in the foyer," Elizabeth avoided his gaze.

"Elizabeth Rose Evans," Severus frowned.

"Don't even pretend that I should have let him in without precautions," Elizabeth scowled. "He's a Death Eater. His father threatened to ruin our lives, and he almost killed you."

Severus closed his eyes, and blew air through his teeth. "This is why I stopped hiding things from you," he muttered. Opening his eyes, he pointed at the door. "Release him, and bring him up here."

"Hiding what things?" Elizabeth asked.

"_Release_ him," Severus ordered again.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, glaring, but went downstairs. Draco was still lying on the floor where she'd left him. A quick search of his pockets revealed his wand, which Elizabeth relieved him of before unbinding his legs and face.

"Is disarming me your _hobby_, Evans?" Draco grumbled as she helped him to stand.

"When you're in my house, and your father almost killed mine… yeah," Elizabeth gestured to the stairs. "Careful, I wouldn't want you to fall and die."

"My father is dead, by the way," Draco said testily, gingerly climbing the stairs, his arms stuck to his sides. "Thanks so much for your condolences."

"You'll forgive me if I save my tears," Elizabeth said, opening the door to Severus' room and gesturing for the wizard to go first.

"Won't turn your back on me?" Draco asked, a hint of taunting in his voice.

"I'd love to never lay eyes on you again," Elizabeth hissed. "But no one turns their back on a Malfoy."

"Both of you, stop it," Severus snapped. "You're not children anymore."

"She has my wand," Draco said, trying to sound less petulant than he felt.

"_Elizabeth_," Severus looked at his daughter.

"He can have it back when he leaves," Elizabeth said firmly. "Which, hopefully, will be soon."

Draco pressed his lips together, but didn't argue. "I just came to tell you that, due to Father's death, my financial situation has been remedied." He eyed Elizabeth's wand. "I'd like your permission to take Astoria to our London house until the baby is born."

"Baby?" Elizabeth looked from Draco to Severus. "What baby?"

"You didn't tell her?" Draco looked at the older wizard.

"I didn't know that it was her business," Severus said smoothly. "However, if you wish," he turned to Elizabeth. "Astoria Greengrass is pregnant with Mr. Malfoy's child."

Elizabeth snorted. "I should have known you couldn't cover your—

"_Elizabeth_," Severus interrupted sharply. "If you insist on hovering, be quiet." He turned his attention back to Draco. "If Miss Greengrass wants to leave school, that is her choice," he said. "She is of age. However, are you certain that you can provide the care she needs?"

"I'll hire help," Draco said firmly. "This baby needs to be born in our home. Father is gone, and Mother will, presumably, do what I wish."

_Arrogant prat,_ Elizabeth thought to herself.

"It is, of course, your decision," Severus said. "You may want to think, however, that your social standing will not be repaired by having the mother of your illegitimate child live with you, out of wedlock, without your father as a chaperone."

_Is this Victorian England?_ Elizabeth bit her tongue to keep from talking.

"We'll marry, privately, this weekend," Draco said decidedly.

"There are only a few weeks left in the term," Severus said. "Are you certain she won't want to finish her exams?"

"She'll have no need for that," Draco said, shaking his head. "With Father gone, I have responsibilities. I'll need her to manage our home."

Elizabeth casually set one of his shoes on fire.

"Elizabeth!" Severus shouted, as Draco hopped from foot to foot.

"Sorry," Elizabeth said calmly. "My wand slipped."

*S*S*

"It wouldn't have hurt him," Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she finished changing Teddy's diaper. "He was just being such an arse."

"You don't want to run my household?" Fred asked, unable to keep a straight face all the way through the question. He ducked the dirty diaper Elizabeth tossed at his head and grinned as he straightened up. "Malfoy is a prat. Always has been. Astoria kind of has a stick up her arse, if I remember correctly. Maybe she wants to be the next Lady Malfoy."

"Apparently she's not uptight enough to avoid getting pregnant," Elizabeth smirked.

"Maybe you should teach her to light Draco's feet on fire," Fred said, picking up the diaper and tossing it in the bin. "Might come in handy. But feel free to forget it after that," he gestured to his feet. "I like my toes."

"It wouldn't have really hurt him," Elizabeth rolled her eyes again. "But the bonus is that Remus now has to deal with Professor Cranky."

"And we get to babysit," Fred said, swinging Teddy into the air. "Watch this," he set the baby on the sofa. "Look, Teddy! Scary!" He made a face at the Metamorphmagus.

Teddy gave a shriek and his hair turned stark white.

"Fred!" Elizabeth knelt in front of the sofa. "You scared him!"

Fred laughed. "No, I didn't. Look at him!"

Teddy shrieked again, and laughed, his hair turning a series of rainbow colors as he hollowed with laughter.

Elizabeth shook her head and scooped up the baby, tickling his stomach. "You've learned your first prank, hmm? Before your first word?"

"He says words," Fred said, sitting on the sofa with a self-satisfied look. "Sort of."

"Uncle Fred is weird," Elizabeth whispered conspiratorially to Teddy. "Don't believe everything he says." She turned to Fred. "How did you teach him to do that?"

"Long sessions of making faces at him and rewarding him when he went white." Fred patted Teddy on the head.

"Rewarded him with… what?" Elizabeth asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Melted ice cream," Fred grinned. "He really likes it."

"Of course he does," Elizabeth laughed. "Don't tell Remus."

"Hey, he's the next generation of Marauder," Fred smirked. "We have to train him to live on the edge early."

Elizabeth put her feet on the ottoman. "I'd like to stay off the edge for awhile."

Fred sobered. "Speaking of 'edge', should we talk about the reason you didn't tell me about Lucius until he wasn't a problem anymore?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "It happened so fast. I knew I had to tell my dad, and then it was almost immediately over." She looked at Teddy, who was happily shredding the copy of the Daily Prophet he grabbed off the sofa. "A world without Lucius Malfoy," she said softly. "Maybe we can breathe."

*S*S*

The glass crashed to the floor of the shop, the brick that smashed the front window landing squarely in a barrel of fake vampire teeth.

Elizabeth jumped back, staring at the sudden hole in the wall with fear. The cash register drawer she'd been holding fell to the floor, coins scattering everywhere, mixing with glass fragments.

"Betsy?" Fred shouted, taking the stairs two at a time, running from the upstairs office. "Betsy! What happened?" He looked at the glass covering the floor. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Elizabeth found her voice and shook her head. "I don't… I don't know what happened."

"You're sure?" Fred put his hands on her arms, quickly looking her up and down. "Merlin, Betsy, you're bleeding!" He held up her arm, showing her the red liquid seeping through a cut in her light blue sweater.

"I guess we need glass-proof robes," Elizabeth said weakly.

"That would only help if you wore them," Fred said irritably, gesturing to the magenta robe she'd discarded.

"Are you honestly suggesting that I have glass in my arm because I'm not wearing a robe?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," Fred rubbed his free hand over his face. "Of course not, I'm sorry. We need to get you patched up and call the Aurors." He sat her on stool and inspected the wound more closely. "I can get the glass out, but it's too deep for me to fix. You want me to call Madam Pomfrey, or your dad?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, her eyes trained on the barrel of teeth. Fred followed her gaze, and read the bit of parchment tied to the brick.

_The Dark Lord will avenge murder._

*S*S*

"Mr. Weasley, can you state for the Court your profession?"

Fred eyed the wizard in law robes. "I own and run Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley."

"And your fiancé?"

"She's developing our Defense department."

The wizard adopted a false confused look. "I thought Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a joke shop?"

Fred resisted every comeback he could think of that would make the wizard look stupid. "We also have a line of Defense merchandise."

"Is any of this equipment offensive as opposed to purely defensive?"

Fred met Elizabeth's eyes across the courtroom. "None of our equipment has offensive capabilities unless the owner is attacked."

"But these pieces do harm to others in addition to protecting their owners, am I right?" The blue-robed wizard spoke to the jury.

"A few," Fred said quietly.

"And you provide these weapons to the Ministry."

"They aren't weapons," Fred protested.

"Answer the question, Mr. Weasley," the Chief Warlock prompted.

"The Aurors buy our Defense products, yes." Fred glared at the microphone in front of him.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm sorry?" Fred looked at the Wizard.

"Do you sell your products to anyone other than the Ministry?"

Fred nodded. "Several private Defense companies as well as the occasional citizen."

"So you provide weapons to private citizens?"

"Objection," the lawyer on the other side of the room, wearing red robes, stood. "The witness has made it clear that the word 'weapon' is inaccurate."

"Your honor," the blue-robed wizard argued, "the definition of weapon is something that can be used against another."

"But the intent of the Weasley's Defense products are not for attack."

"Use another word, Mr. Allen," the Chief Warlock addressed the blue-robed wizard.

"I'll rephrase," Allen said, turning back to Fred. "You sell products, which could harm another person, to private citizens?"

"Yes," Fred said tightly.

"No further questions," Allen turned and went back to his table, passing the man chained to the center chair.

"Your honor, the prosecution would like a brief recess before questioning the witness."

"10 minutes," the Chief Warlock granted. "You may step down, Mr. Weasley."

By the time Elizabeth and Severus made it to the room behind the courtroom, Fred was already sitting, pinching the bridge of his nose. Severus straightened the cuffs of the gloves he'd worn to cover the lingering scaring from the burns. His face had healed nicely, but the constant use of his hands had slowed the healing process.

"Why are they so fixated on what we sell?" Elizabeth looked at Severus.

"Because they don't have a case," the prosecutor, Mr. Tandy, came through the door. "James Shandon is guilty, so they're trying to put you on trial. They are hoping that the jury will think that he was involved in some kind of higher-purpose protest."

"He threw a brick through our window," Fred said tiredly. "Because he's a Death-Eater sympathizer."

"No one is questioning that he threw the brick," Tandy nodded. "The problem is that if we have even one juror that has some kind of authority problem, he may be back on the streets." He turned to Elizabeth. "Our best option is to play up your presence in the store. Make the jury understand that this man could have killed the Savior of the Wizarding world."

"Is that really necessary?" Severus put his arm around his daughter. "Why is this even a question? This is a criminal case, not civil. They aren't asking for money, just to be safe in their place of work."

"There are a lot of eyes on this case," Tandy explained. "Anything involving your daughter is involved in is going to draw attention."

Severus felt Elizabeth shaking slightly against him. He was surprised. There had been plenty of similar problems over the past year. Everyone wanted access, wanted to get close. Some went about it in more intrusive ways than others, but Elizabeth had learned to take it in stride.

"Going to the bathroom," Elizabeth muttered softly, ducking out of the room.

Severus looked at Fred, but the other man just gave him a meaningful look and frowned. It was clear that Fred knew what was going on, but didn't want to discuss it in front of these people.

*S*S*

The trial ended with the brick-thrower sentenced to ten days in Azkaban, but not before the Defense had laid every detail of the Weasley business on the table.

"I'm going to go home," Elizabeth said, kissing Fred outside the courtroom.

Fred nodded. "I'm going to check on the shop and then I'll come over, alright?" He watched her disappear, then turned to Severus. "It's times like this I think of moving across the pond."

"Take my daughter out of the country, and I'll put to use the twenty undetectable poisons I should have used on you years ago," Severus said good-naturedly. He gestured to the place Elizabeth had been standing. "She seems… more upset than I'd think."

Fred sighed. "It's not the trial," he shook his head.

Severus looked concerned, but decided not the pry. If his daughter wanted to tell him why she was so—

"Have you seen the guest list for the wedding?" Fred asked quietly, interrupting the older man's thoughts. "It's… overwhelming. For her. For me too, I guess, but mostly for her. She never wants to be the center of attention, and this is shaping up to be a whole day of exactly that, with everyone in the Wizarding world looking on."

Severus sighed. "I don't know that it can be avoided."

"Yeah…" Fred grimaced. "If we eloped—

"Marry my daughter without me, and Hogwarts students will be using your body parts in Potions."

"Two death threats in five minutes," Fred smiled a little. "Not my day, really."


	9. The Wedding

"Chicken and beef?" Fred asked, holding up a form from the caterer.

"Do we have to do a whole dinner?" Elizabeth frowned.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "You expect my family and your family and half of the Wizarding world to sit in a room without incident… without food?"

"Not _without_," Elizabeth said. "Maybe just cake and punch."

"You mean heavily-spiked punch, right? Because, again, there's going to be my family and your family—

"It's just a lot," Elizabeth interrupted. "Are you sure we can't elope?"

Fred spoke slowly. "_My _family. _Your_ family."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay. Chicken and fish."

"Fish? Are we getting married in a pub?"

"Your Aunt Ida is a vegetarian," Elizabeth said, reaching for the form. "So unless you want her eating everyone's salads—

"Aren't fish animals?"

"The rules of vegetarianism seem to be very subjective," Elizabeth shrugged.

"What about beef?"

"It's expensive," Elizabeth looked at the menu. "Are these golden cows?"

Fred snorted. "I think we can swing it, Betsy."

Elizabeth grimaced. "That's the problem. _We_ are not paying for this wedding. My dad insists on paying, and I don't want him working into his 90s because I had to have the beef."

*S*S*

"No beef?" Severus looked up from the catering bill on his desk.

Elizabeth groaned and threw her hands in the air. "I like cows, alright? They're cute! People should just get over it!"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "It's your wedding. You can have whatever you want. However," he pretended to inspect the catering menu as if for the first time, "I can't help but notice that you've chosen the least expensive options here. Almost to the point that people will need to bring their own salad dressing."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It doesn't make people do that."

Severus sighed. "I suppose I should have had this conversation with you before. Who knew you'd be such a miser? Your mother spent money on our wedding like it was going out of style, and we only had four people there." He pulled a piece of folded parchment out of his desk and handed it to his daughter. "There."

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, opening the parchment and scanning the contents.

"That, hatchling, is the budget for your wedding." Severus watched her carefully.

"Dad…" Elizabeth looked up at him. "That's _a lot_ of money. We don't have—

"You're right," Severus nodded. "_We_ don't. _I_ do. That, my girl, is your wedding account. I opened it when you were born, and I've been adding to it your whole life. Even when I didn't know about you, your grandfather made sure to put in part of my salary."

Elizabeth blinked rapidly. "But Dad… you could have used this money for—

"Nothing more important," Severus said firmly. "You had everything you needed over the years, and just enough of what you wanted. And now I want you to have everything you want. However," he raised an eyebrow, "this is your wedding account. That means it's for any wedding you might have in your life. So if you're not sure about this one, make sure you save some money for the next one."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That's okay. Some day, when I marry _Draco_, he can pay."

Severus snorted. "Never mind that nonsense." He refolded the parchment and placed it back in the desk. "The point is that I don't want to see you cutting corners with this wedding anymore. I know you'd be fine alone on a beach somewhere, but this event isn't just for you. I have only one daughter, and I want to walk her down the aisle." He smirked. "So, as the students say, 'suck it up' and spend the money."

Elizabeth grimaced. "I think I just vomited a little."

Severus grinned. "Sorry, Hatchling."

*S*S*

"Why don't you just get a wedding planner?" Hermione asked as she practiced transfiguring rocks into birds.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth pointed her wand at her gloves, changing the color. The spell wasn't going to be on their end of term exams, but she was tired of doing practicing every minute of the day. The end of term couldn't come fast enough.

"Get a wedding planner," Hermione said again. "We have one, and I haven't had to deal with any of this stuff."

"So this person… does all the work for you?"

Hermione shrugged. "I picked out colors and food and we told her what we wanted the wedding to kind of… _feel_ like. And then she does all the rest." She jabbed her wand at a bird that was trying to escape, turning it back into a rock. "Ron wasn't wild about spending the money at first, but when I told him that he would have to spend all his Saturdays until the wedding picking out china, he changed his mind."

Elizabeth laughed. "You know what's odd? Fred actually _has_ opinions about that stuff. I couldn't care less what kind of flowers I carry, but he has an opinion."

"What are you carrying?" Hermione started pitching the rocks into the lake.

"Lillies," Elizabeth said, flopping back against the bench they were sitting on. "It's perfect, of course, I can't believe I didn't think of it myself."

"He _knows_ you," Hermione grinned. "But maybe you can take some of the pressure off of him. _Hire_ the wedding planner."

*S*S*

Elizabeth Evans glared at her reflection.

"Be careful, your face might freeze like that," Hermione grinned, handing her friend tube of Water-Witch mascara.

"How many people are out there?"

"Forty or fifty million," Hermione said casually. "Do you want me to do that?" She gestured to the mascara.

Elizabeth shook her head and pulled the brush out of the tube. "It was supposed to be a small ceremony."

"Have you seen the size of our family?" Ginny asked. "You get more presents this way."

"My side of the aisle is going to be sparse," Elizabeth said, finishing her lashes.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I think you'll be fine. You have a few friends, you know."

Ginny bounced over to the closet door. "It's time for the dress."

"We should have done this a year ago." Elizabeth stood, dressed for the moment in her slip and heels.

"I don't think they give you time off from school for your own wedding," Hermione shook her head. "Besides, the NEWT study schedule alone—

"We remember, Hermione," Ginny cut her off and clapped her hands. "Dress time!"

There was a knock at the door, and Hermione opened the door a crack. "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Doing my best-manly duty and delivering the wedding gift," Ron said, handing her a silver package.

"Oh," Elizabeth dashed to the dressing table and pulled out a deep red envelope. "Give this to him."

After the door closed, Ginny abandoned the dress in favor of the gift. "Open it."

Elizabeth sat down and used her fingernail to split in the Spellotape at the seam of the paper.

"Easy with the manicure," Ginny cautioned.

Elizabeth made a face at her future sister-in-law and pulled back the paper. Inside was a delicate silver chain. On it hung a black pearl. Elizabeth pulled it off the cotton and held it up.

"There's a note," Hermione said, pointing to the top of the box.

Elizabeth picked up the note in her other hand.

_Ad Astra_

Elizabeth tentatively picked up her wand. Her replacement wand. Lily's was back in Severus' wardrobe for safekeeping. She pointed her wand at the dangling pearl.

"_Ad Astra_," she spoke softly.

The pearl glowed, and then started shooting points of light out into the room.

"_Nox_," Hermione cast; shutting off the lights.

Elizabeth looked up to see the ceiling and walls covered in stars. Two constellations shining brighter than the rest.

"Leo and Gemini," she whispered.

"It's pretty," Ginny said.

Elizabeth smiled to herself and shook her head. "It's the first night he kissed me. On the roof of the Burrow."

"What did you get him?" Hermione asked.

*S*S*

"She got you a letter?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

Fred opened the red envelope and pulled out the contents, a folded sheet of parchment.

_On this day, the twentieth of the ninth month of the year nineteen hundred ninety nine, _Elizabeth Rose Evans_, hereafter referred to as the petitioner, is requesting a legal name change as a result of her marriage to _Frederick Gideon Weasley_. The petitioner requests that her legal name be amended to reflect her marriage. By signing this document, the petitioner certifies that she is modifying her name willingly and without mental reservation or purpose of committing fraud. The petitioner's legal name, as declared by the Ministry of Magic and the Parliament of England, should be given full faith and credit for all legal venues. The amended legal name of the petitioner shall be: _Elizabeth Rose Weasley.

The Petitioner's Signature: _Elizabeth Rose Weasley_

*S*S*

"I thought you weren't going to change your name," Hermione said, helping Ginny fluff out the bottom of the gown once they'd zipped up the back.

"I wasn't," Elizabeth shrugged. "I've always been Elizabeth Evans. The only time I'd ever considered changing it was to Snape, and Dad was always kind of against it. He thought his name would get me in trouble."

"So what made you change your mind?"

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror, her hair piled on her head, the white dress cascading over her hips. "Him. He wanted it. It mattered to him. And in the end I was holding out just on principle, to show him that he didn't own me. And then I realized that if any two people in the world own each other, it's us."

*S*S*

"_Seeeeeev!" Elizabeth shrieked, holding her arms out to her father._

"_Daddy," Severus tried, shaking his head. Elizabeth was going through a phase of calling him by what she heard her mother call him, except the vowel came out in a long, high siren-like sound._

"_DaSeeeeev! Up!"_

_Severus unsuccessfully tried to conceal his smile, swinging his daughter into his arms. "Gryffindor, written all over you," he said, kissing her head. "It's very simple. Daddy. Daddy."_

"_EeeeSeeeeev!"_

"_What's going on in here?" Lily appeared in the doorway of the nursery._

"_Your daughter doesn't listen," Severus rolled his eyes, swinging the child around._

*S*S*

The Great Hall's ceiling was clear, puffy white clouds drifting through a sunny sky. Elizabeth stood outside the doors, one arm looped through Severus'. Hermione and Ginny fussed with her train.

"Why did I choose the longest aisle in the world?" Elizabeth asked, her knees suddenly weak.

"Because you didn't listen to me," Severus smirked. "You never have." He kissed her cheek. "Ready?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and nodded, holding tight to his arm and looking into the Hall as the doors swung open.

The sheer amount of people was enough to send her head reeling. The right side was thick with Weasleys of all generations as well as Fred's friends and business connections. He had no shortage of either. Elizabeth even saw Angelina Johnson, sitting in the back.

On the left was… everyone. Hogwarts students from all her years. Ministry members, Order members; they filled the seats.

And then the world seemed to stop.

Fred stood at the front of the room, Ron standing to the right. He wore black dress robes, open at the front, black trousers, a white shirt, and a silver tie showing underneath.

Suddenly she didn't see everyone else. All the people that she'd known over her nineteen years. There was only him.

When they arrived at the front, and Severus transferred her hand to Fred's, Elizabeth felt a strength she didn't know was inside her. It was different, somehow, than the strength she felt in battle. Different than the power than surged through her wand. This was a melding of her soul with his.

Kingsley Shacklebolt spread his hands apart and the music stopped. "Welcome everyone," he said in his deep voice. "It is my honor today to officiate the joining in matrimony Elizabeth Rose Evans and Frederick Gideon Weasley. Here, surrounded by family and friends, this this man and this woman have chosen to bind themselves in magic and soul." He turned his attention to the front row behind Elizabeth. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do," Severus said, his voice steady. Elizabeth glanced back and smiled softly when she saw that his eyes were anything but strong.

"Who stands with this man during his acceptance of his vows?" Kingsley looked at Ron.

"I do," Ron said, grinning at Elizabeth. "That bit was easy," he whispered to Fred, who rolled his eyes.

Kingsley smiled and addressed the audience. "Carson McCullers said that 'the most fatal thing a man can do is try to stand alone." His voice rumbled out over the crowd. "Those who have gathered here today know that Elizabeth and Frederick have stood apart from the rest of us for much of their young lives. Yet they have never stood alone. A bond formed within these castle walls and forged in the turmoil of the past links them together."

Elizabeth looked into Fred's brown eyes and saw nothing but herself in them.

"In the Wizarding world, we bind wedded couples together with the connection of wands," Kingsley continued, drawing his own wand from his robes. "In preparation for today, Elizabeth and Frederick have given their wands to those they have chosen to rely upon to strengthen their vows. Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley have agreed to serve as life-long supporters of Elizabeth and Frederick as they create and live their life together. As this man and this woman have entrusted their wands to Hermione and Ronald, they have entrusted their enteral bond to them as well."

Kingsley looked at Hermione and Ron. "Please return the wands that this couple that has chosen you to walk with them in the future."

Elizabeth turned and Hermione handed her the wand Elizabeth had given her before she went down the aisle. On the other side of the dais, Ron handed Fred his wand as well.

"If all parties will join their wands," Kingsley said, holding his wand out before him. Elizabeth and Fred met his wand's tip with theirs, and Ron and Hermione followed suit, stepping between the couple and the audience to form a circle.

"Elizabeth Rose Evans," Kingsley began, "you have chosen to share your life with the man who stands beside you. Do you take him to be your husband, through uncertainties and trials, as well as joys and celebrations, as long as you live upon this earth?"

"I do," Elizabeth said, the words slipping off her tongue as easily as her name.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley," Kingsley continued, "you have chosen to share your life with the woman who stands beside you. Do you take her to be your wife, through uncertainties and trials, as well as joys and celebrations, as long as you live upon this earth?"

"I do," Fred said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Then in front of these people, I pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," he nodded to Fred, his eyebrows twitching slightly.

Fred grinned and leaned in, capturing Elizabeth's mouth with his as the audience erupted into applause.

Kingsley raised his hands for silence, and intoned for all to hear:

"It is my great honor to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Frederick Weasley."

*A/N- _Ad Astra_ is Latin for "to the stars".


	10. Parents

A scream woke Elizabeth early one morning. She sat bolt upright as Fred jumped back from the bathroom door. "What?"

"Damn country…" Fred swore a blue streak, pointing at the bathroom floor.

"What?" Elizabeth got out of bed and went to look, trying not to laugh when she saw the garter snake on the tile.

"Tell it to go away," Fred said, backing away and fumbling for his wand on the bedside table.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but turned to the snake. "Go home," she said. "This isn't where you belong."

"In Parseltongue!" Fred said, pointing his wand menacingly at the creature.

"I did," Elizabeth said, looking back at him. "Didn't I?"

Fred shook his head. "English."

Elizabeth turned back to the snake. "Go away," she tried again. "This is our house." She looked at Fred, who shook his head again.

"You can't… what happened?" His attention was fully off the snake and on his wife's face.

Elizabeth shrugged, pointing her wand at the snake and levitating it out the window to the garden. "I don't know. I haven't tried for a long time."

"Have you been able to do it since the war?" Fred sat on the bed, setting his wand back on the table.

Elizabeth frowned, thinking. "I haven't tried. I mean, there wasn't really a reason. You think when I killed Voldemort… I lost everything I could do because of our connection?"

Fred drummed his fingers on the bed. "Maybe. Your scar hasn't hurt, right?"

"It's been fine," Elizabeth said, rubbing her forehead absently. "But I thought that was because he wasn't alive to be angry…"

"What about Snape's Mark?"

*S*S*

Severus rolled up his shirt-sleeve and held his arm out. "It's hard to tell if it's really faded, or if it's just obscured by the other scars."

Elizabeth examined his forearm. "I think it's really gone, but you're right. It's hard to tell. We need a second arm."

Severus smirked and held out his other arm, laughing when Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Hatchling, he's gone. Forever. I'm not saying that there isn't evil in the world, and that someone won't try to take his place, but he's gone. It's time to stop doubting it."

"He's been gone before, is all I'm saying," Elizabeth sat on the sofa and looked around. "Did you paint?" The walls were a decidedly lighter color than they had been last time she'd been in the dungeons. Or the last thousand times she'd been the dungeons.

"I've been feeling a bit festive lately," Severus said mildly, pointing to the floor. "You'll see that I also invested in a rug."

Elizabeth laughed. "Festive means light-grey walls and a rug?"

"A _green_ rug," Severus answered. "But returning to the subject at hand, if you truly need another forearm to examine, you know who you can go see."

"No way," Elizabeth shook her head. "Forget it."

"Fine," Severus raised his eyebrows and looked disapproving. "He and Astoria are getting on well, you know."

"Why should I care about that?" Elizabeth asked, scowling.

Severus fixed her with his best parental stare. "Because it's time. The world has been cleansed of the greatest evil, and now it's time for us to start healing the wounds we have personally. No matter what he's done, Draco has been too much a part of my life for me to ignore him. I'd like it if you two could be adults and repair the damage."

"Or I could just ignore him," Elizabeth said sassily.

Severus' eyes suddenly had a hint of sadness. "The ability to forgive is a powerful trait, Elizabeth. Your mother had it. I'd hoped that, perhaps you'd inherited more of her than myself in that respect." He stood and went into the little kitchen, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"It's not the same thing, Dad. Mom forgave you for freaking out one time. Draco has actively tried to kill me, or at least make my life miserable, for years."

Severus looked at her sharply. "Remus talks too much."

"He says he needs to translate your 'crazy'." Elizabeth said, taking the teakettle and pouring herself a cup.

"I miss the days when you were afraid of me," Severus glowered.

"That… one day?" Elizabeth smirked. "Could be because you showed up in my house without knocking. But then I learned you just like to make an entrance."

"Brat," Severus rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to go see him, fine. But then you'll have to deal with not knowing if someone else's Mark has disappeared or not."

*S*S*

"Look at all this stuff," Fred said, looking around Elizabeth's bedroom at Spinner's End. "What is all of this?"

"Well, it seems that I've been getting lots of adoration gifts over the years," Elizabeth sighed, conjuring a large box. "Dad thought he was keeping me humble by putting them away until I grew up, but now he wants this crap out of his house."

Fred laughed. "Is that what he said?"

Elizabeth grinned. "I think he called it rubbish. Anyway, he was mad that I didn't want to go see how 'great' Draco is doing."

"I could go the rest of my life without seeing a Malfoy," Fred frowned, picking up a large block of crystal. "Someone sent you a trophy for… living?"

Elizabeth laughed and took it, tossing the block in the box. "Apparently people were moved to send me ugly objects, hoping I'd put them on the mantle and remember the painful moments in my life."

She was reaching for a doll someone had made to look like her when there was a knock on the door.

"Just ignore it," Elizabeth said, making a face at the doll. "No one comes to this house but vacuum salesmen."

But a few moments later, there was another knock, this one more insistent.

"Hold on," Fred put down the trinket he was holding and headed down the stairs. "I'll get rid of them."

When Fred opened the door, he was greeted by a dour-looking man, tall with a hooked nose that looked oddly familiar.

"Severus Snape live here?" the man asked gruffly, his dark eyes blazing out from below his short but untidy dark hair.

"He's not in," Fred said, unconsciously blocking the door from opening any further with his foot. "If you leave your name, I'll tell him you came by."

"Who are you?" the man demanded.

Fred narrowed his eyes. "Fred Weasley. Who are you?"

The man glared at Fred. "You're a little young to be his roommate."

"Well, he's not here—

"Fred?" Elizabeth came down the stairs. "Who is it?"

"I'll be back up in a minute," Fred said, trying to get her to go back upstairs, away from the strange man.

"Another one?" The visitor squinted past Fred. "What's my son doing? Running a bloody boarding house?"

"Your son?" Elizabeth came down the last few stairs to stand beside Fred. "Tobias?"

"Eh, he talks about me, does he?" Tobias Snape grunted.

"Not much," Elizabeth said. "I'll be right back." She hurried into the living room and threw powder into the fireplace, calling her father's office.

"How is the packing going?" Severus' head asked from the flames.

"Fine," Elizabeth answered quickly. "But we have a visitor."

"Who?" Severus' brow furrowed.

"Your father."

Elizabeth was certain she'd never seen the expression that passed over her father's face. It was a mixture of pain and anger, sadness and irritation. He'd a similar expression at Dumbledore's funeral.

"Stand aside," Severus ordered, and within moments, he was standing beside her, brushing non-existent soot off his immaculate robes. "Where is he?"

"At the door," Elizabeth said, pointing. "Fred didn't let him in."

"Good instincts," Severus muttered, striding past her to the entranceway.

"You said he wasn't here," Elizabeth heard Tobias accuse Fred as she followed her father. "Your roommate's a liar, Severus."

Elizabeth swore she heard Severus grit his teeth. "What do you want?"

"That's a fine way to talk to your father," Elizabeth came around Severus' towering frame to see Tobias glaring at his son. Apparently the Snape-glare hadn't originated with Severus.

"It's a perfectly respectable way to speak to a stranger who is demanding to see me in my home," Severus shot back.

Fred moved away from the door and put his arm around Elizabeth, pulling her back a few steps. "I thought he was dead," Fred whispered.

"Dad just assumed," Elizabeth whispered back.

"Aren't you going to invite me into my own house?" Tobias asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was heavier than his son, but the resemblance was unmistakable.

"It's been more than 20 years since you've come looking for me, and you want to be invited in just like that?" Severus scowled.

Elizabeth pulled out of Fred's hold and stepped next to her father, putting her arm around his waist. Severus was cracking under the strain of the reunion. She could tell by the note of hurt child in his voice.

"You're the one who left," Tobias matched his son's expression. "And now you're living in my house with your…" he looked at Elizabeth. "Young woman. _Young__**, **_Severus, good God."

Severus rolled his eyes. "She's not my girlfriend, you drunken fool. If you'd come around anytime in the last two decades, you'd recognize your granddaughter." He squeezed his daughter's shoulders. "Go back upstairs, alright?"

Elizabeth frowned. It was not in Severus' speech pattern to ask if orders were 'alright' with the recipient. She looked at him, trying to convey through subtle eye movements that she didn't want to leave him alone in this.

"It's alright," Severus said quietly, as if he understood. "Go on."

"You couldn't tell me I was a grandfather?" Tobias glared at Severus.

"Tell you? How?" Severus nearly spat. "That would have required you to tell _me_ where you were."

"You let her take her boyfriend upstairs?" Tobias peered through the door after Elizabeth and Fred's retreating steps.

"He's her husband," Severus frowned to himself, wondering why he felt the need to justify himself to this man. "Again, it's been 20 years."

"I suppose he's… one of you," Tobias said, looking uncomfortable. "Guess that's why I didn't read about it in the papers."

"Not a paper you would read, no," Severus glanced past his father and into the street. There were few cars, but it wouldn't do for anyone to see him standing in the doorway in wizard's robes. "I need to return to work," Severus said tightly. "If there's nothing else—

"Severus, I know I haven't been around, but you at least owe me an invitation into the house. I'm your father."

"And what would have caused me to 'owe' you anything?" Severus raised an eyebrow. " The constant drinking and abuse? The fact that you didn't even try to keep me after Mum died? Or the last 25 years of no contact?"

"Severus, I've been knocking on this door every day for weeks. Please."

Severus sighed. "I don't live here during the school year."

"Aren't you a little old to be in school?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Come for dinner on Sunday. One o'clock. Don't be late."

"You'll be here?"

Severus rolled his eyes again. "I suppose it's a risk you'll have to take."

*S*S*

"What do I call him?" Elizabeth asked, folding laundry from the basket on the table. Severus sat, stretching his legs in his daughter's kitchen.

"I don't know," he said, rubbing one hand over his face. "Call him Tobias. Or Mr. Snape." Severus grimaced. "Maybe just avoid calling him anything at all."

"You think he's going to actually show up?"

Severus sighed. "I wouldn't bet on it, but the man has done little in his life but make mine more difficult, so… more than likely."

"I don't know why you invited him to begin with." Elizabeth tossed clean tea towels into the kitchen drawer and slammed it shut.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Is there a reason you're so pleasant this morning?"

Elizabeth scowled. "You didn't tell me that you invited him, almost a week ago, and now I have to drop everything—

"Elizabeth," Severus interrupted, frowning. "I know you haven't had the best luck with grandparents, but you're nearly 20 years old. " He searched her face. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth shrugged, pulling a set from robes out of the basket. "Look at this," she said, holding up a ragged edge. "Would it kill him to buy clothes?"

"It might," Severus said dryly. "Trouble in paradise?"

Elizabeth glared at the robes before pulling out her wand. "_Incendio!_" The fabric burst into flames and fell to the ground in a pile of ash.

"Elizabeth Rose!" Severus was on his feet, moving the laundry basket out of her reach. "What are you doing?"

Elizabeth glared at the ashes. "Nothing. Just fixing a problem." She grabbed the basket and headed up the stairs.

Severus stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen for a few moments before he heard the floo roar to life. Stepping into the living room, he saw Fred emerge, running a hand through his hair.

"Hello, Professor."

Severus looked the younger wizard up and down. Fred rarely called him 'Professor' since the wedding, but when he was tired or stressed, he reverted to the childhood habit. He certainly looked tired today.

"Mr. Weasley," Severus crossed his arms. "You look like you could use a drink."

Fred smiled ruefully. "Long day. Long night before that."

Severus glanced at the stairs. "I was just treated to my daughter's mood. What have you done now?"

Fred snorted. "I wish it was me."

"She burned your robes."

Fred sighed. "All of them? Because I need to go Ron's tonight, and I don't want to wear this one," he plucked at the magenta shop-robe he was wearing.

"You don't seem surprised." Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yesterday she decided that we were going to become vegetarians, so nothing really surprises me anymore." Fred sat on the sofa.

"So it's really not you? Or do you just _believe_ it isn't you?" Severus gave him a knowing look. "You don't always know."

Fred ran his hand through his hair again. "We're trying to have a baby."

Severus sat in the armchair across from the sofa. "I know you're married, but let me be clear. I only want so much information about anything involving your bedroom and my daughter."

Fred chuckled. "It's been a couple of months. She's taking it very personally."

"These things take time," Severus assured him. "The stress of the past few years… you have plenty of time."

"Yeah… that doesn't really make her feel better," Fred sighed. "Anyway, it doesn't help that my mum keeps commenting about how much she wants more grandchildren." He shook his head. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

Severus smiled a little. "I wouldn't say no to grandchildren myself. However, I consider myself lucky every day for the child I have." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I appreciate when you do talk to me. Elizabeth is sometimes… less that forthcoming."

*S*S*

"Let's go on a honeymoon," Fred said that night, propping himself up on one elbow in bed to look at his wife.

Elizabeth was reading, but she put down her book to look at him. "We've been married six months."

"Six months and two days," Fred grinned. "I say that calls for a celebration."

"You're insane," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and returned to her book.

"Bermuda is beautiful this time of year," Fred continued.

"Bermuda is beautiful anytime," Elizabeth said, not looking up.

"Not during hurricane season," Fred pointed out. "Anyway, I was thinking we could do the whole Muggle plane thing."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and put her book down again. "You know that planes aren't like brooms, right? They crash."

"Brooms crash."

"Not that much," Elizabeth closed the book and put it on the bedside table. "What is this about?"

"It's about me wanting to go somewhere warm with you," Fred said, rolling onto his back. "It's that 10 months of the year when all it does in London is rain."

Elizabeth laughed. "I'm fine, Fred."

"Well that's certainly an understatement, Mrs. Weasley," Fred waggled his eyebrows. "You are more than _fine_."

"Shut up," Elizabeth smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"How about Africa? Charlie is down there doing something questionable with dragon mating rituals. We could visit him, see some lions or something."

"Fred." Elizabeth slid down so she was lying beside him, putting an arm around his waist. "I don't need a vacation. I'll be fine."

Fred brushed his lips over her hairline. "Worried about you, Betsy."

Elizabeth was quiet for a moment, closing her eyes and settling closer to his chest. "What if we can't…" she trailed off.

"Sweetheart," Fred said quietly, running one hand through her hair. "We're going to have a baby."

"But what if we can't?" Elizabeth sniffed and burrowed deeper.

"Then we'll adopt. Or we'll steal a kid. They're always running around Diagon Alley."

Elizabeth pinched him. "Not funny."

"A little funny," Fred laughed. "Honey, we don't need to worry about it. It'll work out."

"Maybe," Elizabeth was quiet for a moment. "Who do you think will crack first on Sunday? My dad or… whatever we're calling his father?"

Fred grinned. "Severus Snape has never lost a stoic contest. I don't foresee it happening in this case either."


	11. Victory

"So," Fred cleared his throat, breaking the silence at the dinner table. "What do you do for a living, Mr. Snape?"

"Used to work at the mill," Tobias said, stabbing his steak a bit too forcefully. "Man's work. They closed it down and now there was only pansy work left."

"In other words," Severus said dryly, "he's unemployed."

"People don't appreciate their elders anymore," Tobias snapped. "Since we came back from the war—

Severus rolled his eyes. "You weren't _in _the war," he interrupted. "Just because you watched television during the conflict—

"We were an effected generation!" Tobias growled. "And now we have nothing!"

"You have nothing because you drank it away," Severus muttered.

"I made pie," Elizabeth said, standing up suddenly. "Who wants pie?"

"I do!" Fred said, a little too enthusiastically. "I'll help you get it."

"No, no, you stay," Elizabeth looked meaningfully at the Snape men, who were locked in a glaring contest before darting into the kitchen.

"When are you going to stop harping on me about that?" Tobias glared at his son. "It's been decades."

Severus looked at the clock on the wall. "It's only been about half an hour, so I've quite a bit of time left, I'd imagine."

"Severus, I've been clean for ten years. I'm not saying I'm a good person, but I'm different than I was."

"I wish I could believe that," Severus muttered.

Fred reached for another piece of bread, knocking over the pitcher of water Elizabeth had placed in the middle of the table.

Tobias swore and pushed his chair back from the table. Fred groaned, and pulled out his wand, drying the water and restoring the napkins and tablecloth to their previous. Elizabeth, coming back from the kitchen, paused when she saw her father. The man was wincing, his hand gripping his napkin too hard. Elizabeth could remember only a handful of times Severus had worn that expression, and none of those occurrences were on her happy-moments list.

Elizabeth carried the pie over to the table, but stood beside her father's chair, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Fred, could you cut that for me?"

Tobias was still looking at the now-dry table. "So your one of them?" He turned his glare to Fred.

Fred raised an eyebrow, looking up from the pie. "People who love pie?"

"A wizard," Severus said, clearing his throat. "You didn't think I grew out of the condition, did you?"

Tobias looked back at the empty pitcher. "Didn't know there were so many of you."

Severus gritted his teeth. "It's uncommon for wizards and witches to marry Muggles," he said. "For obvious reasons." The words dripped off his tongue like acid cough syrup.

"Your mother kept that freaky stuff out of the house," Tobias grumbled.

Fred looked at Elizabeth, seeing the pain at the word "freaky" pass over her face, and suddenly had a great desire to punch the oldest man in the room. _I don't even need a wand to set you straight_, he thought darkly.

Severus snorted at the insinuation that his mother had never used her wand in the house. "No she didn't," he frowned. "She was always using it to clean up your mess."

"How would you know?" Tobias growled. "You were always down the street with your freaky friend. That ginger girl." He looked at Fred. "You her kid?"

"No," Elizabeth broke in, tightening her grip on Severus' shoulder. "I am. And she wasn't a freak."

Tobias looked at his son. "Couldn't find a decent British girl?"

Severus' expression darkened. "Magical power doesn't make us less British," he said softly, wondering even as he said it why this implication that Lily wasn't English bothered him more than anything else that the older man had said about her. "Was mum not British?"

Tobias glared at him. "You don't get to talk about her," he said, dripping his napkin tightly. "You went off to that damn school and she died."

"You can't possibly be blaming me for that," Severus said, narrowing his eyes. "Not when she spent her whole life being your servant."

"Wasn't like that until she had you," Tobias muttered. "She had gotten away from all that crap until you started doing freaky things."

Fred, having long ago abandoned the pie, eyed both men awkwardly. His first instinct was to throw Tobias out of the house, and shield his family from the conflict that was running rampant at the table. But it wasn't his home, and he wouldn't embarrass his father-in-law by presuming that he couldn't manage his own household.

However, it didn't mean that he had to stand by while this man insulted his wife's mother. "Betsy," Fred walked purposefully toward the kitchen. "I need to talk to you for a second."

Elizabeth looked warily at her father, but, deciding that it was unlikely that Severus would kill the other man, followed her husband into the kitchen.

"Let them duke it out," Fred said when they were in the other room.

"We shouldn't leave him alone out there," Elizabeth said nervously, looking toward the door.

Fred shook his head and put his arms around her, tucking her against his chest. "I'm pretty sure Severus can take an old Muggle," he said, playing with her hair. "You don't need to be wrapped up in this. It's their baggage."

Elizabeth put her arms around his waist. "I don't know why Dad even put himself through this. Inviting him here."

"Family is tricky," Fred smoothed her hair. "Besides, you know how loyal Snape is. He stuck by Draco through things much worse than a ruined childhood."

Elizabeth snorted. "Yeah, but you should have seen him when Draco insulted Mum."

"Worse than when he impersonated a Dementor?"

Elizabeth nodded. "He sent me out of the room, he was so mad." She grinned. "Not that I could hear anything. When he's really angry, he goes quiet."

As if thinking the same thing, Elizabeth and Fred stopped and listened to the silence in the dining room. "Maybe we should check on them," Elizabeth said quietly.

But before they could leave the kitchen, they heard the front door open and close.

"Dad?" Elizabeth went out into the dining room.

Severus was re-entering the room from the entranceway. "We should clean this up," he said simply, motioning to the table.

Elizabeth searched his face for a moment. "Okay," she agreed carefully. "Why don't you take the pie back to school? You can have it for dessert tonight. Or breakfast tomorrow."

"Mm," Severus moved around the table, clearly distracted.

Elizabeth was quiet, clearing plates; all the time, sharing meaningful looks with Fred.

"Your grandmother is planning a Liberation Day celebration," Severus said suddenly, as he vanished the crumbs from the tablecloth. He looked out the back window. "She wants you to speak."

"Dad…" Elizabeth grimaced. "I don't know. I'm not very good at that kind of thing."

"Sure you are," Fred said, setting a washing spell on the dishes. "You were amazing when you were leading Dumbledore's Army."

Elizabeth was about to reply about how that circumstance and this one were completely different when the floo roared and they heard footsteps in the living room.

"Remus?" Severus looked into the living room. "You're late."

"I know," Remus came through the door, Teddy in one arm and his wand in the other.

"Down!" Teddy demanded, struggling. "Bet! Bet!"

Remus put the toddler down, more gently than he really wanted to. Teddy ran, slamming into Elizabeth's knees. "Bet!"

"Hey, buddy," Elizabeth bent to pick him up, but he pulled away, spinning around and falling on his diapered butt.

Remus winced at the high-pitched screech that came from his child. "As you can see," he said, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, "We've entered the terrible twos a bit early."

"Here," Elizabeth picked up the screaming child and carried him back into the living room, where she sat him on the floor. The adult wizards followed, watching as she waved her wand and summoned a VHS tape. Shoving the cartridge into the player under the television, she turned it on and hit play.

"Get ready to wiggle!"

Teddy stopped screaming and looked at the screen, his eyes going wide. Carefully, he scooted forward into his hands and pushed himself up, bottom first. Padding over the television, he reached out to touch the dancing, colorfully-dressed men.

"Wiggle will make you big and strong!"

Teddy giggled, moving his hips to the silly music. "Ggle!" He giggled, pointing at the screen and looking at Remus. "Daddy! Ggle!"

Elizabeth turned to go back in the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked.

"He'll be fine for," Elizabeth glanced at the box that was still in her hands. "52 minutes. Are you hungry?"

"I love you," Remus said tiredly, following her into the kitchen, Fred and Severus in tow.

"There's something to be said for Muggle technology," Elizabeth said.

"As long as you don't let him sit in front of that thing for hours," Severus said, frowning.

"I need sanity," Remus said, sinking back into a wooden chair. "At least until he can read."

"Here," Elizabeth set a plate of food in front of him. "Do you want pie? We didn't get that far."

"Where_ is_ Tobias?" Remus asked, looking at his watch. "I'm only 20 minutes late."

"Dinner ended early," Severus said simply, sitting across from his friend.

Fred looked at Elizabeth. "We should probably get going," he finished putting the last of the dishes away. "Remus, would you like us to take Teddy for a few hours?"

Remus leaned back in his chair. "I've never loved either of you more than I do right now."

Elizabeth laughed. "Okay, but we're buying a TV on the way home."

"Can you watch Quidditch on it?" Fred asked, following her into the living room.

"No," Elizabeth laughed. "But maybe you'd like football."

*S*S*

An hour later, Remus and Severus had moved to the living room. "Don't you have to go back to school?" Remus looked at his friend.

"Don't you?" Severus smirked.

"I don't know, my boss invited me for lunch and then didn't actually have lunch, so probably."

Severus rolled his eyes. "The company was less than desirable."

"Sev, you _knew_ it was going to be a bloody nightmare."

Severus sighed. "You're right. However, as you well know, I am an eternal optimist."

Remus snorted. "So… do want to be a woman and talk about it?"

"Well, I have been listening to you complaining about being a single father for half an hour," Severus shot back.

"Point well taken," Remus nodded. "Alright, what does it feel like to see half your genes after so many years?"

Severus was quiet for a moment. "He called Lily a freak."

"And no one punched him?" Remus grimaced. "If not you, then Fred seems fairly easily inflamed by that word."

"He was attempting not to step on my toes," Severus pressed his lips together. "But he evacuated Elizabeth to the kitchen."

"He's a good man," Remus nodded.

Severus sighed. "I know, but I can't say I would have been upset had my son-in-law gone vigilante."

Remus chuckled. "You threw him out, then?"

"He threw himself out. I may have been playing a bit with my wand." Severus shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I left the idea of having him in my life long ago."

"Whatever you say," Remus adopted the face of a disbelieving mother. "Are you going to see him again?"

Severus shook his head again. "I can't have him in and out of Elizabeth's life."

Remus snorted. "She's a grown woman, Sev. What you mean is that you can't have him in and out of _your_ life."

"So you're a psychiatrist now?"

Remus grinned. "I don't blame you. You've fought a long time to be happy. We both have. You don't need past baggage if it's not going to make you happy." He stood and stretched. "Besides, you don't take a shot at Lily and live to tell the tale. He's lucky you didn't incinerate him on the spot."

*S*S*

"I don't want to do it," Elizabeth said firmly, taking out her earrings and setting them on the top of the dresser.

"Okay," Fred said calmly, flopping backward onto the bed. "That kid wears me out."

"Four hours of wiggling will do that to you," Elizabeth laughed, sitting beside him, rubbing his shoulders.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Mrs. Weasley," Fred smirked into the bedspread and closed his eyes.

"Oh, I can finish it," Elizabeth said, poking him in the ribs. "Anyway, as I was saying, I don't want to do it."

"And I said 'okay'; I think," Fred said relaxing under her hands.

"But you don't really mean 'okay'," Elizabeth said. "You said 'okay', but you really mean, 'you should do it'."

"Actually, I think I meant 'okay'," Fred shook his head. "You can do whatever you want, and I hate to say it, but talking about it is taking the buzz off what you're doing back there."

Elizabeth snorted. "Okay. Never mind."

"Good," Fred was quiet for a moment. "Although, you know, it might be fun."

"Standing in front of all kinds of people and saying, 'You all think I saved your lives, so I'll be accepting accolades now'?"

"I'd polish that up a little," Fred rolled over reluctantly.

"I just think it's stupid."

"It wasn't stupid," Fred said firmly. "And I think you're looking at this invitation from the wrong perspective." He met her eyes.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

Fred took a deep breath. "At the risk of sleeping on the sofa tonight… it's not about you. It's about everyone who fought that day, and everyone who lived through hell until we could defeat him. You were the last one standing, so you've been chosen to give those people a voice. Everyone who worked to bring that psychopath down." He paused, wondering if Elizabeth was planning to kill him where he sat. "You owe it to the Order. And to everyone we lost. You can't run away from this. The time for that is past."

Elizabeth was silent for a long moment. "Then you can do it," she said shortly, stood up, and went into their bathroom.

*S*S*

The next morning, Elizabeth lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Fred lay beside her, awake as well, just as silent.

Fred was surprised she hadn't kicked him out of their room the night before. Not that she ever had before, but they'd been married less than a year, so it was always possible. There had certainly been times before that when she'd been angry enough to sleep separately. Not very often, but then again, he didn't tell her so bluntly that she needed to 'suck it up' very often.

She'd come to bed late, well after midnight. Fred had feigned sleep, but he'd been well aware of her presence as she'd gone into the bathroom and then lay beside him, carefully spaced.

Without speaking, he got up, needing coffee and to splash water on his face. On the mirror, a long piece of parchment was Spellotaped right where his face would be.

_We have, behind us now, an ordeal through which we all struggled. We have, stretching before us, a future that many paid the ultimate price to defend. We chose to wage war with all our might and with the strength given to us by our alliance; to wage war against a force both powerful and evil, so evil that it has been, and hopefully will not in the future be, matched. Our aim was victory. Victory at all costs, in spite of our terror. No matter how long and hard the road was that stretched out before us. For we knew that without victory, there would be no survival._

_We did not fail. We fought in every facet of our world, in secret pockets to, in the end, a long and public battle that cannot be forgotten. We can never forget those who did not surrender, who did not step, even slightly, away from the threat. We lost friends and enemies, innocence and idealism. We saw, clearly, what threat stands at any moment to eradicate our way of life. And that threat is not ended._

_It did not end with the man who fell that night in the last battle. It did not end with the body count. It did not end with the bloodshed. It has not ended._

_Both the best and the worst part of our humanity is our freewill. It is our limitations, or egos, and our desires that come together to ensure that, despite our magical abilities, we stay human. And while we've seen the finest hour of that humanity in those who fought to ensure a future for our coming generations, we have also seen the worst. _

_It would be a worse moment to forget that the potential for evil exists among us. While we celebrate life today, we must also remember to maintain vigilance. That we cannot become complacent, ensconced in our victory. The whole fury and might of our enemies were turned on us, and could be again. We stood for what we believe in, and we must continue, or we will be carried into a new Dark Age, more crushing and horrific than what we have previously seen. It is important, in this day of celebration, to brace ourselves for the future and not cling to the past as our finest hour._

Fred pulled the parchment free and returned to the bedroom, holding the speech in his hand. "And you don't want to read this… why?"

"Because that's not what everyone wants to hear," Elizabeth said softly, not looking at him.

"Maybe not," Fred stretched out beside her, lying on his side and propping up his head on his hand. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't say it. It means that I'll have to stand beside you and look really scary."

Elizabeth laughed. "I don't like people looking at me. Why don't you read it?"

"Because no one wants to hear from me," Fred said, laying the parchment on the side table and sliding closer to her. "And because you wrote it."

"I borrowed heavily from Churchill," Elizabeth turned on her side to look at him.

"I'm willing to bet that no one in the crowd will know that," Fred grinned. "Listen, Betsy, about last night—

Elizabeth waved him off. "It's okay. You were right. Mostly."

Fred snorted. "Talk to your dad about it. Maybe it will help."

"Hmm," Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Maybe."


	12. Babies and Puppies

Elizabeth lay on her back, staring awkwardly at the Healer who was tracing lines over her lower abdomen.

"Just another minute, Mrs. Weasley," he said, murmuring another set of charms. "You didn't bring your husband?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I didn't want to get his hopes up," she said. "We've had false alarms before."

"Well," the Healer said, putting away his wand and gesturing for her to sit up. "There's nothing false about it this time. Congratulations."

"Really?" Elizabeth put her hand on her stomach.

"Really," the Healer nodded. "In about six months, you'll have two new additions to your family."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Two?"

The Healer smiled. "Twins run in your husband's family, right?"

Elizabeth nodded wordlessly.

*S*S*

When Elizabeth arrived at the shop, the selling floor was packed. Students had flooded Diagon Alley to buy their supplies for the new school year, and it seemed that they had all decided they needed to stock up on joke products as well.

"Hey," Ron said, tossing her a box. "Restock the dung bombs, would you?"

"Where's Fred?"

"Office, getting more parchment."

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth put the box on the counter and went up the stairs to what used to be Fred and George's apartment and was now the expanded office area. It not only included lab space for Fred and Ron to fiddle with new joke products, it allowed Elizabeth to run the other side of the business, adapting their products for defense purposes.

"Oh thank Merlin you're here," Fred said, pulling parchment out of a large box. "It's been crazy all morning. I think we're going to run out of love potion. There are going to be a lot of lovesick First Years."

"Can you sit down a minute?"

"Did you see it down there?" Fred closed the box. "I love Ron, but he's not a great manager—

"Fred."

Fred stopped at the tone of her voice and searched her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth shook her head. "It's… just… can you sit down?"

"Betsy," Fred sat on the edge of the desk, his hands on her hips. "What?"

"I went to the doctor this morning," she started.

"Are you sick?" Fred's forehead wrinkled in concern.

"No," Elizabeth shook her head again. "It's…" she put a hand on her stomach. "He said you're going to be a daddy." Her words came out in a rush.

Fred paused; then a wide grin broke across his face. "Really? He's sure?"

Elizabeth nodded. "But Fred—

But he wasn't listening. He'd jumped up and was swinging her around. "Oh wait," he said, putting her down. "Did that… sorry."

Elizabeth laughed a little. "I'm not made of glass. But Fred, there's more."

"I know I said when we had a kid we could get a dog," Fred said. "But I was thinking we'd wait until—

"Fred!" Elizabeth pushed him gently back to sit on the desk. "Listen to me."

Fred looked at her silently.

"It's not _a_ kid," Elizabeth said. "The Healer says… there's two."

"Twins?" Fred looked, if possible, excited, pained, and terrified all at the same time.

"It's your fault," Elizabeth burst out.

Fred looked at her for a moment. "Betsy, did you think I was going to be upset about twins?"

Elizabeth bit her lip. "I don't know."

Fred sighed and put his arms around her. "I think about him every day, Betsy. Every time I look in the mirror, and every time I do something he'll never get to." He looked at her seriously. "But we're going to have babies, Betsy. I'd never be upset about that." He kissed her. "When are they coming?"

"February," Elizabeth said, leaning into his shoulder. "Now your mum can stop sending me tips."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Elizabeth laughed. "Your mum has been sending me notes about what to do to increase our chances of having a baby."

"Good lord," Fred looked sick. "I don't want to know anything else about that."

"Deal," Elizabeth laughed again.

"Why don't you go home?" Fred kissed her temple. "Rest."

"Love, I've got two babies the size of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans inside me. I don't need to rest."

Fred gently pushed her away and looked at her stomach like he had X-ray vision. "Hello, babies."

"You're a dork." Elizabeth smacked him lightly on the head. "Didn't you have work to do?"

*S*S*

The next day, Elizabeth stood in their kitchen, staring into the refrigerator. "We have _nothing_ to eat."

Fred snorted. "I don't know anything about this, but are you supposed to be craving things yet?"

"It's not a pregnancy craving," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm _hungry_, and we have six bananas and a loaf of bread. That is not a meal."

"So we'll go to the market," Fred said. "Listen, I was thinking."

"About what?" Elizabeth turned toward him and closed the refrigerator door, settling for a banana.

"Well, two things actually, I guess." He leaned against the counter. "First, I was thinking that maybe we should bring Kretcher to live here and help out for awhile."

"Are you trying to have me poisoned?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

Fred grinned. "He's not that bad. And I was thinking that it might help to have an extra pair of hands."

Elizabeth pondered the idea. "Maybe. Let's wait awhile."

"Okay," Fred nodded. "But the other thing can't wait. We have to tell your dad. And I then we have to tell my parents."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know. It's just that… They tell you to wait."

"Three months," Fred nodded. "I read it in that book. And that wasn't really for family members, I'm pretty sure." He came around the counter and put his arms around his wife. "Everything's fine, Betsy."

Elizabeth nodded into his shoulder before pulling away. "Maybe Dad has food."

Fred chuckled. "If not him, then my mother, certainly." He kept one arm around her as they walked to the floo. "Hogwarts?"

Elizabeth nodded, taking floo powder and tossing it into the flames. "School starts in two weeks."

They arrived in Severus' quarters, stepping through into the empty living room. Elizabeth went to the door that connected to his office and knocked.

When Severus opened the door, looking startled. "I thought I'd lost my mind," he said, stepping through to their side of the portrait and closing it behind him. "Opened the corridor door first."

Elizabeth smirked. "Perhaps you're just getting old."

Severus scowled. "Or perhaps my daughter has been barging through doors her whole life, and I'm unaccustomed to the sound of knocking."

"We thought you might want tea," Fred broke in. "We have something we want to talk to you about."

Severus raised an eyebrow and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I suppose it's tea time," he said, leading the way to the table. "Should I be sitting down?" He trained his eyes on his daughter's face.

"Well," Elizabeth said, not answering the question. She pulled out the pocket watch he'd given her on her 17th birthday. "I was wondering if you'd like to hang on to this for safekeeping."

"What are you planning on doing that would make that a necessity?" Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Nothing," Elizabeth said quickly. "It's just… you know how kids are. And I thought maybe you'd want to keep it for one of your grandchildren." She rested her hand on her abdomen and waited for the realization to dawn in her father's eyes.

"My…" The Headmaster looked from her face to her hand and back again. "Really?"

Elizabeth laughed and nodded, without time to do much else before Severus was on his feet, pulling her up and crushing her to his chest.

"When?" He asked, loosening his grip only enough to look at her face.

"February," Elizabeth answered, pretending not to notice the decidedly wet sheen that her father's eyes had taken.

Severus broke away and turned to his son-in-law. "Congratulations," he said, shaking the younger wizard's hand.

Fred grinned, then looked at Elizabeth. "You think he heard the 'one of' part?"

Severus turned back toward his daughter. "One of?"

Elizabeth put up her hands in mock-surrender. "The twins are his fault, I already told him."

Severus looked at her stomach again. "Two?"

"Two somethings," Elizabeth said. "We should be able to find out soon, if we want to know."

Severus hugged his daughter again, and she heard laugher rumbling it his chest. "What?" she demanded, smirking up at him.

"Nothing," Severus shook his head. "I'm just happy that we're all standing here doing this. And that you are about to experience a little bit of karma that will amuse me in the years to come."

Elizabeth laughed. "Seems to me that if we have any problems, we'll just send them to Grandpa."

Severus rolled his eyes. "My job here is to do all the things I couldn't do as a responsible parent," he said, pretending to consult a list.

*S*S*

Fred Weasley was terrified. He'd stood before Voldemort without flinching. He'd stared down Death Eaters. He'd been in terribly violent Quidditch games.

And standing in the delivery room, he thought he might faint. Or pass out. Or whatever the manly term was.

"Can I…um…do anything?" He asked Elizabeth, who was lying on the bed, glaring at him.

"I think you've done quite enough," Elizabeth snapped, clenching her teeth against another contraction. "It's your fault."

"Yes," Fred nodded, knowing by now that the best course of action was to agree.

"I hate you."

"I'm sorry," Fred said pushing the hair off her forehead. "Do you want ice chips?"

"To pummel you with? Yes."

"We're getting close," the mediwitch said, bustling about at the end of the bed. "Do you have family you wanted to call?"

Fred nodded and looked at Elizabeth. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"_Right back_, Fred Weasley. _Right. Back._" Elizabeth glared at him.

Fred slipped out of the room and went to the private fireplace the hospital provided for family fire-calls.

"Fred?" Severus' head appeared in the fire. "It's 2 o'clock… is everything alright?"

"We're having babies," Fred said, running a hand through his hair. "Or, as your daughter keeps reminding me, _she_ is having babies."

"Give me one minute," Severus said, reaching for his robes.

"I need to call my mum—

"I'll do that," Severus said. "You get back to your wife and take whatever abuse she wants to give you."

"Did Lily tell you she wanted to light your hair on fire?" Fred asked.

Severus smirked. "No, she was more focused on causing pain to another part of my anatomy."

*S*S*

"Dad, can I have my baby?" Elizabeth asked, sitting on the sofa. Fred carried Georgia upstairs, the little redheaded bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

"I have a concern," Severus said, as if she hadn't spoken, from the armchair where he sat, holding Sevannah.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What's that?"

"I know, right now, that this one is Sevannah," he said, playing with one of her little hands. "I'm concerned that if I put her down, I will get them confused. Can we mark them in some way?"

"Molly gave Fred and George magical tattoos," Elizabeth grinned.

"Don't you dare," Severus growled, kissing the baby's fuzzy head.

"I'm worried about Fred," Elizabeth said, laying back on the sofa and closing her eyes. "He says he's okay, but he was looking at them today, and I swear he was sad."

"As you were sometimes watching girls with their mothers," Severus said, smoothing Sevannah's blanket. "It doesn't mean you wished they would disappear."

Fred appeared at the door and met Severus' eyes, catching the tailend of the conversation.

"I just want him to be able to love them," Elizabeth picked at the edge of the sofa cushion absently.

"Severus, could you take Sevannah upstairs?" Fred asked quietly.

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and she sat up. "I can—

"You, stay right there," Fred ordered, stepping aside as Severus passed, carrying the baby.

They never closed the living room door. Fred had even considered taking it off the hinges because it covered a cupboard door when it was open, and there was never a reason to close off the kitchen and the living room.

But he closed it now.

He sat on the coffee table across from her, clasped his hands together, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Fred—

Fred shook his head. "They're two months old," he said quietly. "And we've known they were twins for six months before that." He locked his eyes with hers. "For eight months, I've thought about lots of things. _Never_," his voice turned steely, "for a single moment, was one of those thoughts anything but head-over-heels love for our daughters." He set his jaw in the way he did when he was trying to keep his temper. "Listen to me, because I'm only going to say it once. I miss George every day. Every single day. I don't need to have twins to remember to think of him. Any sadness I feel in looking at them is the knowledge that we lost friends and family I wish could see them. That's all."

Elizabeth nodded. "Okay."

"And don't ever question my love for my kids again," Fred frowned. "I might not have carried them—

"I know," Elizabeth took his clasped hands in hers. "I'm sorry. I just love you and them so much."

"I love you too," Fred sighed, bending his forehead to rest against hers. "You make me crazy. And not always in a fun way."

Elizabeth blushed. "I'm sorry."

"You said that," Fred smiled, and tilted his head back to kiss her forehead.

*S*S*

"I'm never speaking to you again." Elizabeth glared at her father over the kitchen counter, while lighting two candles on the top if each of the two identical cakes in front of her.

Severus smirked. "You're not mad."

"Oh, I think I am." Elizabeth hissed, glancing over his shoulder into the living room where Sevannah and Georgia sat, surrounded by presents.

"Hey…" Fred came in, standing beside Severus and eyeing Elizabeth warily. "You guys know there's a party going on in the other room, right?"

"I'm not speaking to you either."

"Come on, Betsy," Fred grimaced. "Look how happy they are."

"Yes," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "All _four _of them." She looked at her daughters again. Georgia was laughing wildly as a golden puppy licked her face. Sevannah had an identical puppy in a headlock/hug and was trying to kiss his nose.

"Your husband approved the dogs," Severus said, holding up his hands.

"So you've said," Elizabeth glared at Fred. "You didn't think about mentioning it to me?"

Fred shifted nervously. "Kind of slipped my mind."

Elizabeth shook her head and turned her attention to Severus. "You were pissed when Albus gave me Casper."

Severus rolled his eyes. "First, watch your language. You aren't too old for me to wash out your mouth. Second, you hated that cat. You didn't even notice when I gave it away." He pointed into the living room. "Look how happy they are."

"They're happy because they are high on puppy…puppy_ness_. And I liked Casper for awhile."

"MUMMY! PUPPY!" Georgia shrieked from the living room.

Remus poked his head into the kitchen. "Hey, can I get some back-up in here?"

"Betsy, they're so excited. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but look at them." Fred gestured to the living room.

Elizabeth crossed her arms, but she looked. Sevannah was lying on the carpet, nose to nose with her puppy. Georgia had taken off one of her socks and was using it to play tug-o-war with the other golden ball of fluff. "They're cute," she said grudgingly.

"And they're housebroken," Severus said. "And if Georgia stops feeding socks to that one, they can also be taught not to chew."

Elizabeth frowned. "I always wanted a dog."

"I know," Severus nodded. "And we never could have one because of our living arrangements. Plus, we had Sirius."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You know that you just sentenced me to years and years of taking care of these dogs," she said. "Because Sevannah and Georgia are _two years old_." She sighed, and handed a cake to her husband. "Put that on the table, and call the girls, please. And someone put the puppies somewhere while we eat."

Fred grinned and took the cake. "See, I told you she wasn't mad."

"_You_ are taking care of these dogs, Fred Weasley," Elizabeth picked up the other cake. "At least until I'm less annoyed."

"Okay, okay," Fred kissed her and went to put the cake on the table. "Girls! Cake!"

"Come here, puppies," Elizabeth heard Molly Weasley say. "What are you naming them, girls?"

"Snitch!" Georgia shrieked, tackling the dog.

Molly laughed, and conjured a tag to affix to the dog's collar. "What about you, Sevannah?"

The other twin looked seriously at the puppy. The dog looked back. "Angel," she said finally.

"Isn't that what Daddy calls you?" Molly said, conjuring a similar tag for the other dog.

Sevannah nodded. "Can he sit with me?"

Elizabeth leaned against Fred as they stood in the doorway. "They are really cute," she said as he put his arm around her.


	13. School Days

"Betsy, we have to make a choice," Fred said firmly, holding up the pile of brochures.

"Not right now," Elizabeth said, snapping a leash on Snitch. "Right now is dog walking time before the girls get back from your mum's."

"I'll come with you," Fred said, taking Angel's leash. "We can talk about it."

Elizabeth groaned. "Fred, I said I was thinking—

"The girls are going to be four in February, Betsy. We have to decide where they're going to school." Fred opened the door. "We have choices, and we have to make one."

"Fine," Elizabeth sighed. "Deaging them isn't one of those options, right?"

Fred laughed and put an arm around her as they walked. "I'll look into it. In the meantime, maybe we can rule something out."

"Okay," Elizabeth sighed again. "Option 1- Muggle school."

Fred nodded. He rubbed Angel's ears as the door trotted beside him.

"Option 2," Elizabeth said, pulling back on the leash as Snitch pulled to investigate a tree, "I quit working and stay home with them and homeschool, which I feel like isn't really an option."

"I agree," Fred nodded. "No offense, Betsy, but I think you might be one of those crazy mothers who starts hoarding toilet paper because she has to stay home all day."

Elizabeth laughed. "Like your mother?"

Fred grinned. "Once, when I was about eight, she put all seven of outside on the front step and just left us there. When my dad came home, he asked her about it, and she said that she was taking her life back."

"Alright then," Elizabeth said quickly. "No to option 2."

"There are witches that run homeschools, but I've always thought it was a little shady," Fred looked down at Angel, who was sniffing the bushes along the sidewalk.

"So the other option is Angelina," Elizabeth said, putting her hand in his. "You know she wants them."

"I know," Fred nodded. "And I think it's great she wants to integrate kids from wizarding families in with Muggleborns. I just…"

"I know," Elizabeth nodded. "You don't want them to be on display. I'm worried about that too."

"Between Angelina looking at them as something she'll never have with George, and the history books featuring you…" Fred sighed. "Maybe Muggle school is better."

Elizabeth nodded. "We need to start explaining it to them, you know. We've kept them secluded, but no matter where we send them, they'll find out. When their eleven, if nothing else."

"We need to figure out what the five-year-old version of the story is," Fred said thoughtfully. "But we also need to make sure they understand that not everyone is a witch," He grinned. "Can't have them getting mad at their Muggle teacher for not being able to summon things."

Elizabeth laughed. "Maybe we should go check out the Muggle school. My dad said he could watch the girls tomorrow."

*S*S*

"Good morning," the secretary in the office chirped as Fred and Elizabeth made their way through the doors. "Welcome to Whitechapel Primary."

"Thank you," Fred nodded. "We're the Weasleys. We have an appointment with Miss Clearwater."

"Just one moment," the secretary pressed a button on her desk. "Miss Clearwater? The Weasleys are here."

A moment later, the door to the office swung open. "Welcome," Miss Clearwater said, holding out a hand to the couple. "I'm Virginia Clearwater."

"Fred Weasley," Fred introduced himself. "And this is my wife, Elizabeth."

"Wonderful," Miss Clearwater smiled. "Come in and have a seat."

Elizabeth and Fred followed, sitting down opposite the woman.

"First, let me say how honored I am that you're considering sending your children here, Mrs. Weasley." Virginia said, folding her hands on her desk.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said awkwardly, not at all sure why a Muggle principal would be honored by anything having to do with her.

"Your daughters are…" Miss Clearwater consulted her notes. "Almost four?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Georgia and Sevannah. They'll be four in February."

Miss Clearwater nodded. "Are you looking for a place for them in September? Or are you interested in starting them as three-year-olds when the semester changes after the holidays?"

"In September," Fred said quickly.

Virginia nodded. "Well, there's no need to make a decision about this immediately, but as they have middle of the year birthdays, you'll need to decide if you want them to complete one year of Nursery, or you want to place them in Year 1. We can offer an assessment, if you'd like." She smiled. "Either way, they will still complete Year 6 before September the year they are 11."

Elizabeth met the woman's eyes, starting to understand. "That would be helpful," she said carefully.

"I would bore you with statistics about how many of our children are accepted into excellent secondary schools," Miss Clearwater continued. "But I would imagine their names are already on a list, am I right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Miss Clearwater… are you… related to a Penelope Clearwater?"

Virginia nodded. "My sister. I understand that we very nearly became family, Mr. Weasley."

Fred chuckled. "Your sister was too good for my brother, Miss Clearwater."

Miss Clearwater smiled again. "Penelope never was able to settle down." She stood. "That said, would you like a tour of the place that could potentially turn your children into Ravenclaws?" She grinned.

"A witch at a Muggle school," Elizabeth marveled aloud.

"You'd amazed how many wizards and witches are in the Muggle education system," Miss Clearwater said. "It takes a bit of magic." She led them down the hall.

"These are our upper level Nursery classrooms," she gestured to the brightly decorated rooms at one end of the hall. "It appears that Mrs. Taylor is unoccupied." She raised her voice slightly. "Mrs. Taylor, come meet the Weasleys."

Mrs. Taylor came to the door. "Actually, I've met the Weasleys. My maiden name is Spinnet—

"Your sister is Alicia," Elizabeth said. "You came to a few Quidditch games." She turned to Miss Clearwater. "How many witches do you have on staff?"

Virginia smiled. "I have one teacher each Year until Year 3. I find it's easier to deal with accidental magic that way. That's why we're known as a magic-friendly school. You didn't know?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

*S*S*

"_That's_ why Sirius bought the land here," Elizabeth said to Fred as she rolled chicken in spices. "There's only one primary school in this town, and he knew we'd send our children there."

"Awfully forward thinking of him," Fred said, pouring milk into two child-sized glasses. "I have to say, it makes me feel better. We can keep them from being punished when they start exhibiting random magic."

Elizabeth grinned. "Let's just hope they don't end up on top of the school like me."

"That's where Georgia will end up," Fred said, opening the back door to let the dogs into the backyard. "But it won't have anything to do with accidental magic."

Elizabeth was about to respond when she heard the floo. "Dad?"

"I come bearing trouble," Severus said, appearing in the kitchen, Georgia running ahead of him, and Sevannah in his arms.

"Just the usual amount, I hope," Fred swung Georgia into the air.

"Well, we discovered all kinds of things at school today," Severus said. "Didn't we, sweetheart?" He looked at Sevannah, who buried her face in his neck.

"Sevannah is scared of squids," Georgia told her father helpfully.

"The beast decided to make an appearance as we walked around the lake today," Severus said, kissing Sevannah's head. "Georgia wanted to adopt it, but this one hasn't let go of me since we saw it."

Fred chuckled and sat Georgia on the counter so she could chatter to Elizabeth. "It's okay, Angel." He held out his arms and Severus deposited the redhead into them. "We won't let Georgia bring it home."

"Sevannah screamed _really loud_," Georgia told her mother, and then let out a demonstrative scream that startled the older witch into dropping the potato in her hand.

"Georgia Ann!" Fred scolded, as Sevannah almost strangled him with her hold.

Elizabeth lifted her louder daughter down to the floor. "Go upstairs and play," she said. "I'll call you for dinner." She looked at her father as the little girl ran off. "Are you joining us?"

"As long as we put a silencing spell on Georgia," Severus said, sitting in one of the chairs around the table. "That girl has your brains and his volume," he indicted his son-in-law.

Fred snorted. "She's smarter than both of us," he grinned. "That's the problem, most of the time." He hugged Sevannah. "Why don't you help Mummy?"

The little girl nodded slowly, and Fred settled her on the counter.

"Sevannah, tell your father what else you did today," Severus said, smirking.

Sevannah's eyes got big and she smiled suddenly. "Kissed Scorpius."

Elizabeth covered her mouth to smother her laughter. Fred rolled his eyes. "No boys, little girl. Boys are gross."

Sevannah shook her head seriously. "Kisses. Like this," she launched herself off the counter and back into Fred's arms, kissing him on the cheek.

Fred chuckled. "Okay, Angel. But only like that."

"Are you running a daycare at Hogwarts now, Dad?" Elizabeth loaded all the food into the oven.

"Draco came to borrow a book," Severus explained. "Though he's trying to get me to start tutoring the boy. I told him that six years old is a little young." He stretched his legs under the table. "Speaking of education, how did you like the school?"

"It's good," Elizabeth nodded. "The principal and some of the teachers are witches. The kids looked happy."

"Really?" Severus looked surprised. "Isn't it odd to have a concentration of witches in one Muggle school?"

"Apparently it's a magic-friendly school," Elizabeth shrugged. "Something Sirius must have known."

"Well, that makes me less concerned," Severus admitted. "Especially with Georgia. There's no chance she'll stay quiet about her magical family."

"There will be definite need for memory charms, it's true," Fred said, putting Sevannah down and watching as she ran out of the room to find her sister. "Let me guess. Draco is homeschooling Scorpius?"

"Hiring tutors, I believe," Severus nodded. "That's how he was educated before Hogwarts."

"Dad, could you discourage my daughter from kissing Malfoys?"

Severus smirked. "If I had any power to keep girls from kissing, you might still be single."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as Fred came around the counter, pulling her into a long kiss.

"Alright, Alright," Severus held up his hands in mock surrender. "Your point is taken. And mine is proven, by the way."

*S*S*

Elizabeth knelt in front of Sevannah, buttoning her school sweater and straightening the straps on her new backpack. "You're going to have so much fun," she assured her shy daughter.

Sevannah looked nervously from her mother to Severus, who stood behind Elizabeth, dressed in Muggle clothing like the rest of them. "Mrs. Taylor looks like she knows what she's doing," Severus assured. "Come here." He swung Sevannah into his arms and kissed her head. "Here," he said conspiratorially, handing her a Muggle snack cake. "Don't tell your mother."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Just call you Albus Dumbledore," she said, tucking the cake into Sevannah's lunch box.

Fred was crouched in front of Georgia. "Ready, Firebolt?"

Georgia rolled her eyes. "Daddy…" She whispered urgently. "You go _away_. It's _my _school." She kissed his cheek and ran into the room, waving at Elizabeth and Severus over her shoulder.

Fred chuckled and straightened. "Okay. I just had a pretty violent premonition of her wedding, when she pushes me over and sprints down the aisle." He held out his arms to his other daughter. "Are you ready, Angel?"

Sevannah looked at him warily. "I want to go home."

Fred's heart broke. "Sweetheart, you are going to have so much fun," he said, hugging her hard. "But just in case," he set her on the floor and slipped a necklace around her neck. "If you are in trouble, I'll know about it, okay? And I'll come right away."

Sevannah looked at the flower-shaped pendent, and then nodded solemnly. "Bye, Daddy."

"Have fun, Angel," Fred kissed her head and pushed her gently toward the door.

Elizabeth stood with her arm around her husband, watching the girls put their backpacks in their cubbies. "We have to go," Elizabeth whispered, finally. "Georgia will come out and yell at us." She turned to Severus, who was staring intently into the room, an expression she couldn't identify on his face.

"Dad?"

Severus shook his head. "I need to go," he said gruffly, and nearly fled the building.

Elizabeth looked at Fred as they walked slowly to the door. "What's wrong with him? It's not like he hasn't done this before."

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Betsy… he hasn't. He didn't get to take you to your first day of school."

*S*S*

"Dad?" Elizabeth opened the door of Severus' office.

"Elizabeth?" Severus looked up from his desk. "Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just on my way to pick up lunch for Fred and I, and I thought I'd drop this off for you." She handed him a small jar with silver smoke swirling inside.

"What is this?" Severus asked, taking the jar.

"Just something to look at. If you get bored." Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "You're coming over for dinner tonight?"

Severus nodded, and Elizabeth hopped into the floo, barely giving him time to wave goodbye.

*S*S*

_Severus found himself in the hallway of a school, the trappings of which made it clear that primary students attended at least that wing. He looked to the left, and saw a door, covered in construction paper stars. "Mrs. Glengarry's Stars" was printed across the top of the doorframe in bright, cut-out letters._

"_Good Morning!" A cheerful, round-faced woman chirped at the children. "My name is Mrs. Glengarry. What's your name?"_

_Severus' eyes went to the tiny, dark-haired girl standing in front of the teacher. "Elizabeth," the girl said shyly._

"_Elizabeth! What a beautiful name!" Mrs. Glengarry smiled. "You could be a queen with a name like that, Elizabeth!" The teacher held up a marker. "Do you know what your name starts with, Elizabeth?"_

_Severus watched his daughter shake her head._

_Mrs. Glengarry seemed unconcerned. "You have a big, strong beginning letter, Elizabeth. Your name starts with an 'E'." The woman carefully wrote Elizabeth's name on one of the stars. "Can you tell me something about you, Elizabeth?"_

_Elizabeth thought for a moment. "I'm weird."_

_Mrs. Glengarry laughed. "Do you know what another word for that is? Special." She wrote "special" under Elizabeth's name, and pulled the star off the door. "Can you find your name on one of the desks? If you match your name from the star?"_

_Elizabeth nodded, taking the paper in her hands and carrying it reverently into the classroom._

*S*S*

"Grandpa!" Sevannah launched herself at Severus the moment he stepped through the floor. "My name starts with 'S'. What does your name start with?"

Severus laughed, and swung her into his arms. "My name starts with an "S" too, my girl." He set her down. "Where's your sister?"

"Daddy says it's my turn to talk," Sevannah said.

Severus laughed. "Okay, Sev. What else did you do at school today?"

"I made you a picture," the little witch said, wiggling down before grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "There," she pointed at the refrigerator. Severus looked at the picture she indicated, a tall blob in black robes standing beside a little red-haired girl. "Me," Sevannah said, pointing at the girl. "You," she indicated the tall blob.

"It's a good thing her teacher's a witch," Elizabeth said, coming into the kitchen. "She might think her grandfather wears a dress."

"Only in Longbottom's dreams," Severus snorted. "Sevannah says it's her turn to talk."

Elizabeth laughed. "Georgia was doing that thing where she answers for Sevannah. Fred hates that."

Severus ruffled Sevannah's hair. "You can speak for yourself, right?"

Sevannah made a face. "Georgia talks _too much_."

"She'll grow out of it," Fred said, appearing in the doorway. "Did you show Grandpa your picture?"

Sevannah giggled. "Grandpa wears a dress."

Severus rolled his eyes and pointed a mock-accusing finger at his daughter. "This is your fault."

Elizabeth laughed. "Remus and Teddy are coming for dinner as well," she opened the refrigerator. "Fred, can you expand the table?"

"I want to!" Sevannah said, looking up at her father, who reached down and picked her up.

"Okay, Angel." He scooped her up and set her on the counter. He raised his wand. "Ready?"

Sevannah smiled and put her hand on his wand hand.

"_Extendo_," Fred said, flicking his wand and then pulling it away until the table reached the desired size. "That's good work, Miss Weasley."

Sevannah grinned again and let him help her down to the floor.

Georgia ran through the backdoor holding her broom. "Mummy?"

Elizabeth waved her wand to start the vegetables chopping themselves. "Say hello to Grandpa."

"Hi, Grandpa," Georgia said quickly before turning back to her mother. "Mummy?"

Severus snorted, and snuck up behind the girl, grabbing her from behind and tickling her. "I see where I rank," he set her on the counter.

"What, Georgia?" Elizabeth set water on the stove to boil.

"I'm not a baby."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "I am not taking the speed limit off your broom, Georgia."

Georgia turned her eyes on Fred. "Daddy?"

Fred shook his head. "Not a chance. Maybe when you're thirty."

Severus smirked. "It's so nice that you think you'll have control over her for more than another year or so."

"Go put your broom away. And both of you go wash your hands," Elizabeth said, wincing as Georgia jumped off the counter and landed on her feet.

Fred shook his head as both girls ran off. "She inherited Ginny's death-wish."

Severus snorted. "Really? She didn't get that from the two of you?"

"Never mind," Elizabeth said, pointing at the table. "Remus will be here soon, and it would be good if we had plates."

As Fred busied himself setting the table, Severus pulled the jar Elizabeth had given him out of his pocket. "I believe this belongs to you."

Elizabeth took it and set it on the counter. "You watched it?"

Severus nodded. "Thank you, hatchling." He pulled her into his arms.

"Thank Fred, he's the one that pointed out that you'd never seen it."

Severus tucked her head under his chin, and watched his grandchildren run around the kitchen table, showing their father their newly washed hands.


	14. Life's Miracles

"No," Sevannah said, calmly. "No." She jumped off the sofa and went upstairs, leaving Georgia sitting between their parents.

Elizabeth watched her almost-seven-year-old go, then met her husband's eyes over their other daughter's head. Fred cleared his throat. "Do you have questions, Firebolt?"

Georgia looked thoughtful, then reached over and touched her mother's stomach. "How did it get in there?"

Fred chuckled. "Well…"

"Mummy and Daddy wanted another baby," Elizabeth explained. "And we wished _very_ hard, and loved each other _very _much, and one appeared. But it has to grow inside Mummy, just like you and Sevannah did."

"When will she come out?"

"In the summer," Fred said. "But you know, the baby could be a boy."

Georgia thought about that, and then shook her head. "It's okay, but it can't be a boy. They're dirty."

Fred laughed. "That may be true." He kissed his daughter's head. "I'm going to go have a talk with Sevannah. You stay here with Mummy."

Fred knocked on his quieter daughter's door, but she didn't answer. He went in, but she wouldn't talk to him. No matter how much he cajoled or bribed or joked, his stoic child continued to shun him. Finally he decided to let her six-year-old mind calm down, and went back downstairs, shrugging at Elizabeth's questioning look.

When Severus arrived at the dinner table and saw Sevannah's empty place, he raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "We're missing someone."

Elizabeth grimaced, but Georgia piped up. "Mummy's going to have a baby. Sevannah's pissed."

"Georgia Ann Weasley!" Fred scolded. "Who taught you to talk like that?"

"Uncle Ron said it," Georgia defended.

"Well, you shouldn't," Elizabeth said, putting peas on the younger witch's plate.

"_Uncle Ron_ is going to get a piece of my mind tomorrow," Fred grumbled. "Or maybe I'll just teach Rose—

"Wait," Severus said, Georgia's non-profane comment finally dawning on him. "What about Mummy having a baby?"

Elizabeth smirked at his expression. "I thought maybe you were tired of this set," she said, ruffling Georgia's hair.

Severus grinned and shook Fred's hand, then sobered. "So where is Sevannah?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Upstairs. She won't talk to anybody."

"Do you want me to try?" Severus stood, putting his napkin on the table. Without waiting for an answer, he strode out of the kitchen and up the stairs, to his granddaughter's room.

"Sevannah?" He knocked on the door.

"Grandpa?" Sevannah's small voice came back, and he pushed open the door.

"You're missing dinner, my girl." Severus sat on the edge of the bed and uncovered the little head that was hiding under the covers. "What's going on?"

"Mummy's giving me away," Sevannah said sadly.

Severus was glad the little girl couldn't see him smiling. "Why do you think that?" He asked, trying to keep the laughter from his voice.

"Evan says people can only have two babies," Sevannah explained.

"Who is Evan?"

"A boy at school," Sevannah said miserably. "He said when his mummy had a baby, that they had to get rid of his brother."

Severus couldn't imagine the scenario that the boy was misunderstanding, but he had to put a stop to the nonsense.

"Sevannah, how many uncles do you have?"

Sevannah thought for a moment. "Three."

Severus ignored the fact that the child had miscounted. With that many family members on her father's side, how was she supposed to keep track? "Do you think that your other grandparents broke the law to have those children?"

Sevannah peeked out of the pillow where she'd buried her face. "No."

"Okay then. So, could we, perhaps, think that your friend Evan is, at best, ill informed, and, at worst, a dunderheaded idiot?"

Sevannah giggled, not completely understanding her grandfather's question, but sure that Evan was wrong.

"You are not going anywhere, understand?" Severus put his hands under Sevannah's arms and pulled her out of bed to stand in front of him. The redhead nodded, looking down at her feet. "Well then," Severus tilted her face to look at him. "Are you hungry?"

Sevannah nodded again.

"Good, because your mother has dinner on the table." He picked her up and put her on his hip. She secured her arms around his neck. "Just out of curiosity," Severus said conversationally, walking out the door with her. "Where did you think they were going to send you?"

Sevannah shrugged. "I dunno."

Severus snorted. "The idea that your daddy would ship you off somewhere is ridiculous," he said. "And the idea that I would let him is even more ridiculous. You are a ridiculous girl." He tickled her ribs until she giggled again.

"We're hungry," Severus said, when the arrived in the kitchen. "Tell them, sweetheart."

"We're hungry," Sevannah repeated as Severus set her in her chair.

"Well, then we should eat," Elizabeth said, looking at her father, who shook his head slightly.

Georgia turned to Sevannah. "Happs?"

Sevannah shrugged. "Gr ix."

Georgia laughed. "Gr…" she rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth sighed. "Girls, use real words, please."

Fred shook his head. "Let them go, Betsy. You can't fight it."

"Their teacher is going to think they were raised in a cave," Elizabeth said, pouring milk into Sevannah's glass.

"They'll grow out of it," Fred assured her. "They don't talk to other people like that."

"I'm talking to your mother about it," Elizabeth said decidedly.

Fred snorted. "Okay. But she's going to tell you that they'll grow out of it."

"So," Severus broke in. "When am I becoming a grandfather again?"

Elizabeth smiled. "June. No one has heard any crazy June prophecies, right?"

Severus shook his head. "Not that I know of."

*S*S*

Kretcher glared at Snape. "Mistress is late."

"Yes, well. Deal with it," Severus rolled his eyes. "She's going to need help now, with the baby."

Kretcher busied himself gathering the twins' toys. "Looked after Miss Georgia and Miss Sevannah just fine," he grumbled. "Traitor thinks Kretcher can't take care of a baby. Little nuisances, babies."

"You are delightful," Severus said dryly.

The front door opened, and Fred came through, holding a baby in a carrier. Elizabeth followed, with Ron holding the door. "Oi, Fred. You don't need to act like you had a near death experience."

"No, not _near_ death," Fred shook his head, putting the carrier on the kitchen table. "I am never getting in a car with you again."

"You shouldn't be mean to me in front of the baby," Ron said, kissing Elizabeth on the cheek. "Good luck, the two of you. I've got to pick up Rose and Hugo from Mum."

Severus pulled back the blanket. "He's in one piece," he smirked. "That's a good sign."

"We've done this before," Elizabeth smiled tiredly. "Kretcher, what are you doing?"

The usually dour elf was standing on the table, looking at Orion with what could only be described as reverence. "Master Regulus."

Fred frowned. "What are you talking about, Kretcher?"

The elf glared at the wizard. "Master Weasel doesn't know anything about taking care of boys." He lovingly patted the baby's head.

"Welcome home," Remus appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Sevannah, Georgia, and Teddy in tow.

Georgia sprinted to the table and stood on one of the chairs to see in the baby carrier. "He looks like Grandpa," she giggled.

Elizabeth smiled, steadying her daughter on the chair. "Actually, Kretcher is right," she said softly. "He looks like Sirius."

Kretcher scoffed. "_Master Regulus_."

"Probably passed through the Weasley line," Fred said, picking up Sevannah. "Do you want to see your new baby brother?"

Sevannah nodded slowly, and peeked into the carrier. "He's little," she declared, looking at Elizabeth for confirmation.

"You were smaller than that," Elizabeth said, pulling Georgia's hands back from where she was poking Orion. "You and Georgia put together were only a little bigger than him."

Sevannah laughed and shook her head. "You're silly, Mummy."

"It's no laughing matter, my girl," Severus ruffled Sevannah's hair. "You were so tiny, your father would forget where he put you."

Fred snorted. "Don't worry, Georgia was always too loud for us to actually lose either of you."

Teddy pulled himself into the chair behind Georgia. "Dad?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can we have a baby?" The ten-year-old looked at his father expectantly. "I'll look after it and everything."

Severus smirked at Remus, who was obviously struggling for words.

"Now's not a great time, Ted," the werewolf finally managed. "Why don't you get down from there and go grab your stuff so we can go home?"

The younger Lupin looked disappointed, but jumped down from the chair and went upstairs.

"He'll take care of it and everything," Severus said to Remus, badly hiding his mirth. "Why won't you just get the boy a baby?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

Sevannah looked at him, her eyes round. "Uncle Remus said 'shut up'," she said accusingly.

"Okay," Fred said, sensing the situation rapidly spinning out of control. "Sevannah and Georgia go outside for a while." He set his daughter on the floor and gestured to the back door. "I am taking the other Mr. Weasley upstairs," Fred picked up Orion and settled him against his shoulder. "You should rest." He kissed Elizabeth.

"I'll get right on that," Elizabeth said, pulling the baby blanket out of the carrier and tossing it into the laundry room. "After I get dinner in the oven."

"Kretcher can do that," Severus said, "You should rest. You just finished growing a human."

Elizabeth laughed. "Child's play after growing two at once." But she let Kretcher start dinner while she went into the living room. "I'm not sure what to do with free time."

Severus snorted. "Don't worry, it won't be free long." He sat on the sofa and opened his arms. "Sit down and enjoy the few minutes you have."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder as his arms closed around her. "I'm a little old for cuddling, Dad."

"Untrue," Severus said decidedly. "You have given me three beautiful grandchildren. Your mother and I…" he pulled her a little closer. "We had many dreams for you. But I never… I always assumed that I wouldn't be around for this part." He smiled. "You've always made me happy, hatchling, but the babies are quite a bit of icing on the cake."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Orion was eight pounds of icing," she grimaced. "I should have married Colin Creevey. He was tiny. We would have had tiny babies."

"You would have been hard pressed to have children at all with a dead man," Severus raised an eyebrow. "And I think you did just fine."

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Life is pretty good, isn't it?" she murmured.

Severus smiled into her hair. "Beyond anything I could have dreamed."

*S*S*

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Severus Snape

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Potions Mastery)

Dear Miss Weasley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

Deputy Headmaster

*S*S*

Sevannah carefully tucked her acceptance letter back into the envelope, looking at the carefully scripted green address.

_Sevannah Rose Weasley_

_The Bed Closest to the Window_

_32 Primrose Lane_

_Whitechapel_

"Daddy?" Georgia was standing beside her father's chair, one arm around his shoulders, looking at him with her brown eyes opened wide.

Fred smirked. "Yes, manipulator?"

Georgia put her head on his shoulder. "I can take my broom to school, right?"

Fred laughed. "You read the letter, Firebolt. No brooms for first years."

Georgia frowned. "I'll ask Grandpa."

"You do that," Fred snorted. "What are you thinking about over there, Angel?"

Sevannah smiled softly. "Can we go get wands? Please?"

"Wand!" Lily screeched from her highchair.

"That's right, petal," Fred ruffled his youngest daughter's red hair. "We'll take the babies to Grandma's," he said to Sevannah. "And then you can come to work with me. We'll get your wand today."

"Me too, right?" Georgia said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Of course, silly," Sevannah declared, standing on her father's other side.

"What's all the commotion about down here?" Elizabeth appeared, holding Orion.

"We have two new Hogwarts first years," Fred said, gesturing to the twin's letters.

Elizabeth smiled. "Let me see," she said, holding her hand out to Georgia. She skimmed the letter. "Deputy Headmaster, hmm? The man is going to be insufferable."

Fred grinned. "What is Minvera going to do with her retirement?"

"Harass Dad with reckless abandon, I'd imagine," Elizabeth smirked. "Girls, did you eat?"

"Daddy says we can go to Diagon Alley today!" Sevannah said, not answering the question.

"Did he?" Elizabeth looked at her husband. "No school?"

"It's a special day," Fred said, standing to kiss her. "Miss Clearwater will understand." He danced her around the kitchen for a few steps. "We'll write a note."

Elizabeth laughed at his exuberance. "Okay, okay. Girls, go get dressed, we'll eat in London." Georgia sprinted up the stairs, Sevannah hot on her heels. Elizabeth watched them go, then turned back to Fred. "You are a bad influence," she said, lacing her fingers in his hair.

"I'm a maverick," Fred grinned, spinning her around.

*S*S*

"Garrick is in the back," Thomas Elder said, when Elizabeth and Fred ushered the girls through the door of the wand shop. "Doesn't come out much anymore, but he'll want to see you."

"If I was nearly a hundred years old, I'd retire as well," Fred said, looking around. "It hasn't changed much in here."

"People come for the nostalgia. And the brand," Thomas said. "I was maybe the luckiest apprentice in history. Now I just need him to stay around for another twenty years." He looked at the twins. "Misses Weasley and Weasley, hmm?"

Georgia grinned. "I'm Sevannah."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Stop it, or you'll get the wrong wand," he threatened, knowing that the wands wouldn't be fooled by his twins' antics.

"This is Georgia," Elizabeth said, putting her hand on the louder twin's head. "And this is Sevannah." She put her other hand on the other girl's shoulder.

"Let's get started," Thomas said, pulling out his tape measure. "Wand arms, please."

Sevannah and Georgia solemnly held out their right arms, letting the wand maker measure.

"Be honest," Elizabeth said. "The measuring is just for show, right?"

"The measuring is very serious business," a voice came from the doorway to the back room. "So is taking care of your wand, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Miss Evans?" Ollivander moved slowly toward the family.

"I didn't break it on purpose," Elizabeth defended. "At least the first one."

"The second should have been broken," Ollivander nodded sharply. "However, I'll never say that again," he looked at the younger Weasleys. "You'd do well to be more responsible than you mother. Or your uncle."

Fred laughed. "It's Georgia we have to worry about. There's no sort of anti-breaking charm for wands, right? Maybe a protective coating?"

Ollivander scowled. "Which one is Georgia?" he looked at the girls again.

"She'll be careful," Elizabeth said, putting an arm around her daughter as Sevannah shrank behind her father. "Won't you?"

Georgia nodded seriously, which seemed to pacify Ollivander, who nodded once, and then limped back into the back room, throwing his goodbyes over his shoulder.

"Alright," Thomas said, pulling wands off the wall. "It's time for the moment of truth. One at a time, please, we don't need to blow up the place."

True to form, Georgia took her wand first. Elizabeth used to be concerned that her quieter daughter was going to be trampled in the wake of her sister, but Fred had assured her that the world wouldn't come to an end.

"George was always more exuberant," he'd told her one night, as they lay in bed. "I swear I got in more trouble because I was following his lead. I never would have had the guts to start the shop on my own, and he never would have had the patience to actually build a business without me. They'll be fine."

Georgia waved the wand, but nothing happened. Nothing happened on the next. Or the next. Or the next. It took a dozen wands before sparks flew and Georgia, who had rapidly been losing her confidence, threw herself into Elizabeth's arms in her excitement.

"Nine inches, willow, dragon heartstring," Thomas declared. "Good for charms."

Sevannah looked critically at the wand Thomas held out to her. After a moment, she shook her head, surveying the others he'd pulled from the wall. "Can I try that one, please?" she asked indicating a long, thin wand.

"Of course," Thomas handed her the wand, and she flourished it, sparks emanating from its end almost as soon as she touched the handle.

Sevannah turned and smiled expectantly at her father, who returned her grin, clearly prouder than he'd ever been by the wand-selection process.

"Seventeen inches," Thomas crowed. "Dragon heartstring, ebony. Excellent for defense."

"Not very many people use a wand that long," Ollivander said, reappearing in the doorway. "It shows a certain decidedness in a wizard. Or witch, in this case."

Fred looked at Elizabeth. "My wand is 12 inches."

"Men always exaggerate those things," Elizabeth smirked, embracing Sevannah.

"Can we show Grandpa?" Sevannah asked, holding up her wand.

"We have to pay the man first," Fred laughed, handing over a stack of galleons. "How my parents paid for seven of us, I'll never know," he said to Elizabeth.

"You didn't have a new wand until you were 17," Elizabeth said simply, shooing the girls outside.

Fred grinned. "Uncle Marty's wand got me through quite a bit," he said, looking at his own wand. "But there really is nothing like your own."

Elizabeth nodded. Her new wand was fine, but sometimes she felt like it was just a little off from her original, destroyed wand. "I'll take them to Hogwarts for awhile," she said, taking Fred's hand in hers as they walked behind the girls. "Let them show off."

Fred nodded. "Take the floo in the shop," he said. "I don't want you walking that road from Hogsmeade, it's too deserted right now."

"That's fine," Elizabeth leaned her head against his shoulder. The twins were scrutinizing their wands as they walked ahead. "Do we have stomach soother at the shop?"

Georgia had inherited her mother's distaste for magical travel. Unfortunately, along with disgraceful floo exits, the more lively twin was violently ill every time they traveled by fireplace. The effect was so dramatic, they had never tried to side-along apparate with her, knowing that Elizabeth had been slow to develop a tolerance to that method. Elizabeth and Fred taken to driving into London when they had the girls, and going through the Leaky Cauldron to avoid the floo.

Fred grimaced. "I'm not sure. We'd better stop at the Apothecary."

"Don't tell Dad," Elizabeth grinned. "Only dunderheads buy easily-brewed potions."

*S*S*

"Betsy?" Fred came through the floo. "Why is it quiet?"

Elizabeth emerged from the kitchen, kissing him hello. "The girls are staying at Hogwarts tonight, because, apparently, it is very important that they become acquainted with the place." She rolled her eyes. "I think my father is trying to steal our children."

"Well then, it's a conspiracy," Fred said, picking her up and spinning her around. "Bill and Fleur are in town, and my mum thinks that Orion and Lily would benefit from spending time with their cousins."

"I'm sure Victoire will love hanging out with toddlers," Elizabeth said, laughing as he spun her again.

"Do you know what this means?" Fred deposited her on the floor. "We have no kids. None. For the first time in 11 years, we have no children."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "We've been alone since the twins were born."

"Okay, for the last few years, then," Fred said grabbing her around the waist and dancing to imaginary music. "I am alone with my wife. My beautiful, amazing wife."

"Flattery will get you many places," Elizabeth said, kissing him again.

"Will it get me… out to dinner?" Fred asked, a slow grin spreading over his face. "Maybe with you in that green dress?"

"Sweetheart," Elizabeth nestled into his shoulder. "I love you. But we have four kids staying away from home tonight. We need to prioritize. 'Mummy and Daddy are just a fire-call away' is dangerous to our evening."

"You're right," Fred nodded, scooping her up and heading for the stairs. "First things first, I always say."


	15. A New Chapter

Professor Lupin placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool he put a pointed wizard's hat. It was patched and frayed, dirty and singed.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But I've been around the block,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_Such history in a sock._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be."_

Sevannah listened to the Sorting Hat sing, dreading her turn at putting the object on her head.

"Adams, Kristin," Remus said, when the Sorting Hat finished.

Sevannah watched a curly-haired girl skip up to the stool and grin as the hat was lowered onto her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat said, and Kristin smiled even wider, dancing over to a table where an older girl, clearly her sister, embraced her.

"Fredricks, David."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Sevannah watched the girl, her face at once pinched and plump, saunter over to the table surrounded by green crests. She saw Scorpius sitting toward the end of the table. He caught her eye and nodded, tapping the snake on his chest with one long finger. Sevannah gave him a weak smile, and looked back at Remus, who was pulling the hat off of a new Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Georgia," Lupin said, gesturing to the stool as the older twin stepped up. The hat barely grazed her head when the slit opened and the bellow filled the room.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy Lupin tousled the girl's hair as she took her seat, her robes now trimmed with crimson. Sevannah felt her stomach clench. She'd expected it, of course. If anyone was a Gryffindor, it was Georgia. She glanced at Scorpius again, but he was busy selecting a piece of fruit from the plates on the table.

"Weasley, Rose," Remus called, and Sevannah watched her cousin approach the stool with more reserve than Georgia.

There was a prolonged silence. Sevannah remembered how Elizabeth had said that the Hat had debated her placement for a long time, between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"That won't happen to you," Arthur had said, ruffling Sevannah's hair. "Hasn't been a Weasley in a hundred years that hasn't been in Gryffindor."

Finally, the Hat decided, and Rose flew off the stool to her new seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, Sevannah," Remus said, as a ripple of mirth went through the crowd at the repeated last name.

"My mum says the Weasleys breed like rabbits," Sevannah heard a Ravenclaw say as she passed on her way to the dais.

"Ready?" Remus whispered, smiling at his grand-goddaughter. He waited until she sat on the stool before setting the Hat on her head.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Strong Gryffindor blood, I see. Legendary, some might say, though I really feel like I should get some of the credit… Hmm…"

Sevannah shifted uncomfortably. "Just decide already," she thought.

"Impatient," the Hat said, not giving any indication of speeding up. "A bit of your grandfather you have there. More than a bit, really. Usually I know what to do with Weasleys, but you have quite a bit of greatness inside you. A greatness that might be best helped by a stay in Slytherin."

Severus watched the proceedings from the head table, not surprised by the verdict concerning his first granddaughter. Georgia was all of her parents' Gryffindor traits rolled into one child-sized package.

"SLYTHERIN!"

There was a gasp in the hall. Severus smirked behind his goblet. Clearly the audience didn't know his namesake. If they thought she would be a Lion solely on her name, they were mistaken. Sevannah slipped off the stool and looked back at him. Severus gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, tilting his head in the direction of the Slytherin table.

*S*S*

Severus Snape's hand clamped on his granddaughter's upper arm. "Up," he ordered.

"Grandpa!"

"Now," Severus growled, marching her down the aisle of the Great Hall and up the stairs to his office.

"But I'm hungry!"

"You'll eat," Severus said tightly. "After we see what your parents have to say about this." He released her and pointed to a chair in front of his desk. "Sit."

"Grandpa—

"Silence." Severus snapped. He strode to the fireplace and tossed powder in, bending to look into the flames.

Georgia watched nervously as her mother's head appeared in the flames.

"Dad? Is everything alright? The girls—

"The girls are fine," Severus said quickly, sending a quick look over his shoulder at his granddaughter, who was now staring at her feet. "At least for now. Are Fred and the babies there?"

"Fred's at the shop and the little ones are at Molly's," Elizabeth said. "I'm only home for lunch. What's going on? You never call in the middle of the day."

"Could you come through?" Severus asked. "I think it's better seen than explained."

Severus stepped aside to allow her to come through the floo. When his daughter's feet were firmly on the stone, he pointed to Georgia. "Head up, young lady."

Georgia looked up, scratching her nose.

"Hand _down_," Severus rolled his eyes.

The redhead obeyed, putting her hands in her lap and looking at her mother.

"_Georgia Ann Weasley_," Elizabeth said, looking hard at her daughter's small, _pierced_ nose. "Your father is going to lose his mind."

"It's just a little stud—

"A 'little stud' that you were told, in no uncertain terms, that you were not allowed to get," Elizabeth said, marching closer and extending her hand, palm up. "Take it out. Give it to me."

"Mum—

"Now."

Georgia scowled, but pulled the stud out of her nose and put it in her mother's hand.

"Look at me," Elizabeth ordered, pulling out her wand. Holding Georgia's chin with one hand, she pointed her wand at the piercing and cast a healing charm. The hole remained. "Georgia Ann, did you use a perma-pierce charm?"

Georgia grimaced. "Not _me_…"

Severus, who had wandered behind his desk pretending to examine some parchment, looked up sharply. "A student?"

Georgia squirmed.

"Young lady, you'll be considerably less comfortable if you don't tell me the truth right now," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Rose got it from a book," Georgia whispered.

Elizabeth sighed. "You, miss, are grounded for the weekend. You'll come home Friday night and we'll have you back here Monday morning."

"There's a Quidditch game!"

"You should have thought of that before you did something you were specifically told not to do," Elizabeth said firmly. "And you'd better think of what you're going to tell your father when you get home. That is, if he doesn't come down here tonight."

Georgia turned white. "Do you have to tell him?"

"First, don't ask ridiculous questions," Elizabeth said, fixing her daughter with her Snape-taught glare. "Second, even if, for some ungodly reason, I wanted to keep this from your father, I think that permanent hole in your nose would be a clue." She shook her head. "I have to get back, and you have class, I assume."

Severus pointed at the door. "Go to class. And straight to your dormitory afterward."

"I didn't eat…"

Severus sighed, and waved his wand, summoning an apple and a muffin.

"Grandpa…" Georgia looked at him with her big brown eyes.

Severus looked at her and raised one eyebrow. "Georgia Weasley, you're going to turn the rest of my hair grey," he shook his head. "Say goodbye to your mother," he said, jerking his head in Elizabeth's direction, "Again, straight to your dormitory. If I find you wandering around, you'll sleep downstairs until Friday."

Georgia made a face, but went over to hug her mother. "I thought you might be okay if I just did it."

"Well, you were wrong," Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hugged her oldest tightly. "Go on, troublemaker." She watched her daughter go out the door, then sank into the chair the girl had just vacated.

Severus laughed and leaned against his desk, crossing his arms.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Karma," Severus smiled. "It's amazing how things come around, really."

"I _never_ pierced anything."

"But you did dye your hair."

"Which you changed back immediately."

"Only because Miss Granger was too afraid of me to use a permanent dye charm. It would seem that Rose Weasley is a dangerous mix of her mother's brains and her father's recklessness." Severus leaned back in his chair. "I'll see you Friday night?"

"Why don't you come to dinner? You can bring our hooligan with you."

Severus nodded. "Bread and water for the prisoner," he smirked.

*S*S*

Elizabeth stepped into the office of the shop, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" Fred looked up from the deposit slip he was writing.

"I just had to go to Hogwarts. Do you know what your daughter did?"

"My daughter?" Fred grimaced. "What did Georgia do?"

"She drove a metal post through her nose," Elizabeth said, crossing her arms.

Fred narrowed his eyes. "I specifically told her that she wasn't allowed—

"Well, she did," Elizabeth sighed, then glared at Ron, who was sorting through the mail. "What are you laughing at, Ronald?"

Ron grinned. "Just thinking that now you'll be able to tell them apart."

Fred rolled his eyes. "You made her take it out, right?"

"Of course," Elizabeth glared at Ron again. "However, your niece decided to be helpful, and used a perma-pierce charm."

"Who?" Ron looked at her in alarm. "Rose?"

"None other. Dad's going to send an owl."

Ron closed his eyes. "I'm sorry… she's in this phase right now where she wants to show everything she's read."

"She's Hermione's kid," Fred sighed. "It's not a phase." He turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "So you made her take it out. And?"

"She's coming home for the weekend so we can ground her properly," Elizabeth dropped the stud on his desk before sitting in her chair. "Of course the only time she showed an ounce of remorse was when I told her that I was going to tell you."

Fred smirked. "Think I should go down there tonight? Perhaps pull a Molly Weasley and send a howler to announce my arrival?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Dad's restricted her to the dormitory after classes, and he threatened to make her stay with him until the weekend. I think we'll be okay. Save your Weasley lecture for Friday night. And maybe Saturday."

Fred stretched out his legs. "It will give me time to practice. I didn't inherit the natural talent."

"Me either," Ron said. "But Bill did. Had it when we were kids, for Merlin's sake."

Fred grinned. "

"Alright, that's enough out of the two of you," Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "It's a miracle that anyone in this family has relatively normal children."

"I have hope for Lily," Fred grinned. "She never yells at me."

"Hermione is going to be horrified," Ron sighed. "I'd better call her now."

*S*S*

Fred Weasley crossed his arms and looked at his daughter. Sometimes he was surprised how different his girls were. When he'd been inside the twin relationship, George had always been an extension of himself. Everyone saw them as carbon copies. But Sevannah and Georgia were different. Of course, at the moment, he was glad he didn't have to deal with two Georgias. He'd been lecturing for ten minutes, and the thought of ten more was daunting.

"Georgia Ann Weasley, I'm disappointed in you," Fred started, narrowing his eyes at the redhead on the sofa. "There were no good intentions in this nonsense, just direct defiance of what you were told."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I'm sure you're sorry you were caught," Fred frowned. "How did you expect to keep it a secret, Georgia?"

"I didn't think Grandpa would tell," Georgia whispered. For all her bluster and mischief, she didn't like it when her father was angry with her.

"You clearly forgot which grandfather you were dealing with," Fred raised an eyebrow. "Grandad Weasley might not have noticed it."

Georgia dug one toe into the rug. "I just thought it would be cool."

"And it might be," Fred agreed. "When you are of age and no longer living under my roof."

Georgia nodded, biting her lip. "What about my nose?"

Fred sighed. "I wish you'd thought of that before allowing Rose to put a permanent hole in your face," he pressed his lips together. "It can't be mended, but Madame Pomfrey may be able to hide it."

"Why can't you?" Georgia tried to hold back the whining tone in her voice, but disapproval in her father's face along with having to miss the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw game was wrecking havoc on her mood.

"Because I have very limited medical magic training." Fred sat on the table to take a closer look at the hole. "Merlin, Georgia, why do you do these things to yourself?" He looked at her nose, touching the pierced place carefully.

"Mum was really mad."

"The feeling was mutual," Fred said. "We created that nose, along with the rest of you, and we were hoping that we'd avoid you coming home with holes of any kind."

"Sorry," Georgia said again, this time sounding actually repentant.

Fred sighed again. "Come here, trouble." He pulled her up and sat in her spot before situating her on his lap. "You're making my hair grey."

"Like Grandpa's?"

Fred laughed. "Yeah, except your mum started that, I think." He hugged her and rocked her a little. "We don't make rules to upset you, Firebolt."

Georgia leaned her head against his shoulder and nodded. "Are you still mad?"

"I'm worried," Fred said tapping his hand against the side of her leg. "How are we supposed to trust you at school if you don't even make it until Christmas without doing something to hurt yourself? That spell could have gone wrong, and then you'd be missing an eye."

Georgia grimaced, and Fred set her on the floor. "You can think about that while you're in your room," he said, pointing to the stairs. "Maybe you can tell me something at dinner that will help me trust that you can look after yourself if I let you go back to school."

Georgia's eyes widened. "_If_?"

Fred pointed at the stairs again. "Go. No playing around up there either. Think." Fred watched her go up the stairs then went into the kitchen, sitting heavily at the table where Severus was sitting, holding Lily.

"We might not make it," Fred said dramatically, stretching out his legs.

Elizabeth laughed. "You always say that."

"And one day, it will be true." He looked at Severus. "I'm sorry about this."

Severus waved his hand. "Please. I put up with you two, didn't I? At least this child isn't destructive to anything but herself."

"We never really damaged anything," Elizabeth protested.

"I seem to remember you purposefully exploding a cauldron in my classroom," Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Statute of limitations," Elizabeth said, checking the oven.

"Anyway, she isn't nearly the trouble some of them are," Severus sighed. "But this one isn't going to be trouble at all," he bounced Lily, who shrieked and clapped her hands.

"We have hope," Elizabeth grinned. Then there was a sudden loud bang from the back room the Weasleys used as a playroom. "Orion!"

All three adults ran into the room to find the sole male Weasley child sitting on the floor, surrounded by feathers. He was holding what was left of a pillow in his hands, but the insides appeared to have exploded all over him and the ground.

"Birdies, Mummy," Orion said proudly.

Elizabeth laughed, scooping him up and checking for damage. "Feathers like on birdies, yes. How did the feathers get out of the pillow?"

"Boom," Orion answered helpfully.

"Accidental magic," Severus said, brushing some of the feathers out of his grandson's hair. "You're a wizard, young man. Not that we were worried."

"Well that was less terrifying than the girls," Fred said, vanishing the feathers with a wave of his wand.

Georgia had followed in her mother's footsteps and had apparated to the roof of the house during her first bout of accidental magic. She then proceeded to do it so often that Fred was hard pressed to call it accidental. Sevannah set things on fire. The chair in the living room. Stuffed animals. While Georgia's seemed to be tied to nothing, they were quickly able to determine that when Sevannah felt confused or afraid, something was going to burst into flames.

"Unless he's going to explode other things," Elizabeth said, kissing her baby's face. "You're pleased with yourself," she laughed at Orion's haughty look.

"Boom," Orion said happily, putting his chubby arms around her neck.

"Yes, love. You're a wizard."

"Like grandpa," Orion nodded.

"And Daddy," Elizabeth grinned at Fred who rolled his eyes.

"Daddy's not a _wizard_," Orion shook his head.

"Oh really?" Fred took his son from Elizabeth and spun him around. "What am I?"

"Witch," Orion said, as if that answer was obvious.

Severus choked back laughter, then looked as if an idea occurred to him. "Orion, what color is a wizard's hair?"

"Like Mummy's," Orion said, pointing at Elizabeth's dark hair. "Wizard, Wizard, Wizard," he said, pointing at Severus, Elizabeth, and himself.

"And what color is a witch's hair?"

"Daddy's," Orion giggled. "Georgia and Sev-ah and Lily."

Elizabeth lost her battle with her laughter. "Go get Georgia, baby. Tell her it's time to eat."

Orion ran off, Severus following for the child's own protection, and Elizabeth doubled over with laughter.

"Alright, alright, it's not that funny," Fred grumbled. "So I've got girly hair."

"I love your witch hair, honey," Elizabeth straightened up and kissed him.

"Yep, emasculation in front of my father-in-law," Fred nodded. "That's exactly what I needed today."

"Poor guy," Elizabeth smiled fondly at her husband. "Would it make you feel better to go chop some wood or lift something heavy?"

"I'll get over it," Fred rolled his eyes and looked toward the door as three sets of feet walked down the hall toward the kitchen. "Do you ever think our kids look in their history books and think 'hypocrites' when we get upset that they did dangerous things?"

"Binns still teaches History, so we're good," Elizabeth laughed. "He'll never get farther than the Goblin Wars. And they have my permission to fight any Dark wizards they come across."

"Maybe," Fred sighed. "They make me feel old."

"We are old," Elizabeth said, putting her arm around him and walking toward the kitchen. "But we've earned it."

*S*S*

Ginny took the glass of wine Elizabeth handed her when she stepped through the floo. "Listen," she said, sitting beside Fred on the sofa. "I want to tell you guys something before we start the girls' party."

"Gerard isn't coming?" Elizabeth asked, taking the present Ginny had and adding it to the pile.

"He's scouting new players for next season," Ginny said. "But what I have to tell you is kind of related to that." She smiled a little and held up her left hand. "I'm getting married!"

Elizabeth shrieked and Ginny stood up to hug her before they started bouncing up and down. "I'm so happy for you," Elizabeth grinned, taking the other witch's hand to examine the ring. "Fred? Your sister is getting married."

"I see," Fred said, smiling politely. "Congratulations, Ginny."

"What?" Ginny looked at her brother. "Why are you using your 'I've got something to say' voice?"

"I'm not," Fred shook his head. "It's just…"

"_What_?" Ginny asked again. Elizabeth busied herself with the pile of gifts, not willing to get in the middle of whatever sibling squabble was happening.

"Gin, you've been living with the guy for 8 years. I kind of forgot that you _weren't_ married."

"Doesn't mean it's not still exciting," Ginny glared at him. "You could be happy for me."

"I am," Fred said, running a hand through his hair and standing to hug her. "And I'm glad you're happy, kid."

Ginny seemed mollified, and Elizabeth took that moment to ask her to take Orion flying in the back garden.

"Gets them both out of the way," Fred said appreciatively, picking up Lily from her playpen. "When is everyone else coming?"

"A half hour," Elizabeth said stopping him from going out of the living room. "You want to tell me what the real problem is with Ginny and Gerard? Don't pretend that you care they've been 'living in sin'."

Fred sighed. "The guy has a stupid name. There are multiple, perfectly phonetic ways to spell 'Jared'. Who spells it the way he does?"

"Well, I doubt he named himself, so why don't you try again?" Elizabeth took the baby and leveled the stare at him that she usually used on a lying child.

Fred frowned. "He's a prat."

Elizabeth laughed. "He's… not my type, but Ginny likes him. You hardly have to see him."

Fred rolled his eyes. "We have four children. That's four birthdays, Christmas, Easter…"

"Well, three birthdays," Elizabeth said, kissing his face. "But we'll make do. You know how I feel about Fleur—

"Daddy?" Sevannah appeared at the door. "Look!" She held up a Chocolate Frog card, the half-eaten candy in her other hand.

"Let me see," Fred said happy to stop talking about his sister's irritating fiancé. He took the card, snorting when he saw his face staring back. "How many pictures of me do you need, Angel?"

"It's not of you," Sevannah said, pointing at the bottom of the card. "Look."

Elizabeth looked over her husband's shoulder, glancing at the banner under the picture. "Oh."

"George Fabian Weasley," Fred said, smiling a little. "Well. Look at that."

"I'm going to show Grandma," Sevannah said, reaching for the picture.

"You know," Elizabeth said, putting an arm around her daughter. "We'll show her later, okay? Can you go find Georgia for me and get her to put on her dress?"

Sevannah nodded and scampered away, shouting for her sister.

"So," Elizabeth said carefully, putting Lily back in her playpen so she could put both arms around her husband. "More or less strange than when you and I became cards?"

Fred chuckled, tucking the card into his pocket. "See, I bet they just used my picture and put his name on it. That's too handsome a picture to be George."


	16. Caught

*A/N* For Halunygin, because I'd hate to be responsible for her death.

Tears ran down Sevannah's face as she scrubbed the cauldron in front of her.

Severus Snape looked up from him desk and frowned. "Sevannah Rose."

Sevannah sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "Yes, professor?"

Severus sighed. The child was more like her mother than either of them knew. He found himself having the same conversations with the younger twin as he'd had with Elizabeth at the same age.

"Put that down and come here," Severus ordered, pushing his chair away from the lab table and standing. He'd recently hired a new Potions professor, but had retained the NEWT classes for himself. It allowed him that part of the job he'd liked without having to deal with First Years in the classroom. Except for his two, of course.

Sevannah did as she was told, and Severus picked her up smoothly and set her on the counter top. "I thought we talked about what you were to call me, Snakeling."

More tears slipped from the child's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry…"

"Grandpa."

"That's right," Severus kissed her forehead. "I waited too long for grandchildren to hear them call me 'professor'."

"Yes, sir." Sevannah stared at her shoes.

"Now, do you want to tell me what the tears are about?" Severus wiped her cheeks with his handkerchief.

"I wanted to talk to Georgia," Sevannah said, her voice small.

"And that is why you were out after curfew, yes?" Severus searched her face. Was she crying because she was being punished or because she was unhappy being separated from her twin?

Sevannah nodded. "I didn't mean to get in trouble," she looked down at her knees.

Severus snorted. "I'm sure you didn't. But you know the rules about being out after curfew. It was long past the time First Years should have been in bed." He dipped his head a bit to look into her eyes. "Do you miss Georgia?"

Sevannah nodded miserably.

"After the sorting, we talked about you two spending some evenings and nights with me," Severus said, one hand on his granddaughter's head. "Do you want to do that?"

Sevannah nodded, and said something he couldn't hear.

"Pardon me?" He leaned closer.

"She doesn't want to," Sevannah repeated, tears flowing faster.

"I'm sure that's not true," Severus said, his heart breaking for the sobbing child. He pulled her close to his chest and rubbed her back as she cried. "I'm sure she misses you."

"Doesn't," Sevannah said through her tears. "She has new friends and she's in a House with Rose and everybody."

"My little snake," Severus said gently, rocking her back and forth. "Do you know how proud I am that you're in my House?"

"They call me blood-traitor," Sevannah said softly.

"Who calls you that?" Severus asked sharply. Sevannah shrunk back a bit and the wizard softened his tone. "Who says those things?"

"Millicent Goyle," Sevannah whispered.

Severus pressed his lips together. "Does she?"

Sevannah nodded. "She says my blood is muddy, but Daddy is a blood-traitor—

"Nonsense," Severus growled, putting a hand under her chin to force her to look him in the eye. "Your parents nearly gave their lives to ensure that everyone in your generation could live in peace. Miss Goyle's blood isn't as pure as she thinks it is anyway," he muttered, making a mental note to speak to Millicent.

Sevannah looked at him sadly. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Severus kissed her forehead again. "You're always welcome, sweetheart." He held her close for a little longer. He didn't want her to run and hide, really, but his instinct to protect her took over. "Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll be there in a few minutes. We'll have tea."

Sevannah nodded, "I have to get my book bag." She wiped her eyes, and slipped off the edge of the counter.

Severus watched her go out into the hall, then went into his office. He knelt in front of the fireplace. "Elizabeth? Is Fred there?"

"Severus," Fred's head appeared. "Is everything alright?"

"Could I come through?"

"Of course," Fred stepped aside, letting his father-in-law into their home.

"I am…" Severus began once he was in the living room, then paused, as if the next words pained him. "At a loss as to how to deal with a situation that's arisen."

"What's wrong?" Fred looked at his father-in-law with alarm.

Severus quickly explained Sevannah's woe over her twin's distance.

Fred sighed and sat down on the sofa. "George and I did that at about the same age," he grimaced. "Decided we were going to be our own people."

"But it seems only Georgia has that inclination," Severus frowned.

"Twins tend to take each other for granted," Fred explained. "They've always been there and they always will be. At least we think." Elizabeth sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

Fred shook his head. "I'll talk to Georgia."

"I don't begrudge the child the chance to be an individual," Severus said.

"Neither do I," Fred assured him. "But there's something to be said for supporting other members of your family."

Severus nodded. "Sevannah is staying with me tonight," he said, heading back toward the fireplace.

"Because of this?" Elizabeth looked at him.

Severus paused. "Not entirely."

"Dad," Elizabeth searched his face.

"Much has changed in the last several years," Severus said finally.

"But some things haven't," Elizabeth frowned. "I swear, I will pull her out—

"Elizabeth," Severus shook his head. "I won't let anything happen to her. She'll be fine."

*S*S*

Georgia pushed open the door of Severus' office, the parchment pass excusing her from class crumpled in her hand. She mentally listed the things she'd done in the past few days that her grandfather would not approve of. Was it possible that he knew about the bag of Weasley products Uncle Ron had sent her, stuffed into a chocolate frog box?

"Dad?" Georgia was startled to see her father standing in the office.

Fred smiled and opened his arms. "Hey there, Firebolt."

"What did I do?" Georgia looked up at him as she put her arms around his waist.

"I just wanted to talk to you," Fred said casually, hugging her with one arm and using his other hand to ruffle her hair. "Unless you did something you want to confess?" He raised a teasing eyebrow at her.

"_Dad_," Georgia rolled her eyes.

Fred led her over to the sofa that sat against one wall of the office. He sat down and put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Georgia craned her neck up to look at him.

"Nothing," Fred shook his head. He frowned a little to himself, unsure of where to start. "You know your Uncle George and I are twins, right?"

Georgia nodded. "It makes you sad to talk about him."

Fred smiled lightly, and squeezed her shoulders. "Not all the time. You remind me a lot of him, you know?" He laughed. "He would have loved you. He'd have been your supplier of prank materials, I can tell you that. Then Uncle Ron could stop loading Chocolate Frog boxes."

Georgia looked at him, wide eyed, and Fred grinned. "Our secret, don't worry. Just don't let your grandfather see." He stretched out his legs. "Anyway, he would have loved you. I miss him every day."

"Mum says you don't like to talk about it."

Fred kissed her head again. "Your mum doesn't like me to talk about it because she doesn't know what to do when I'm sad. And she doesn't quite understand the connection between George and I. But you do, right?"

Georgia nodded. "Twins forever."

Fred laughed. "That's right." His mind was filled with images of his girls, dressed in matching green leotards and tinfoil 'warrior hats' screaming that motto as they ran through the house. "I know right now it feels like it will be forever." He ran one hand through his daughter's red hair.

Georgia shrugged. "Nothing's going to happen to Sevannah."

"I hope not, love," Fred held her tighter. "Has Sevannah said anything to you about the trouble she's been having in Slytherin?"

Georgia looked up at him. "What trouble?"

Fred frowned. "Apparently they've been giving her a hard time—

"They won't anymore," Georgia narrowed her eyes.

Fred laughed at her fierce face. "I didn't tell you to have you go off and fight her battles, Firebolt. I'm telling you because she needs you to be her sister. Have you two been spending time together?"

Georgia shrugged. "Our schedules are different," she said softly. "And we can't sit together in the Hall…"

"I want you to take your grandfather up on his offer to spend some nights together in his quarters," Fred said gently. "I know you have your own thing going on in your House, but it's important that you and Sevannah don't take each other for granted." He looked at Georgia, not certain that she understood him. "Just because someone has always been there doesn't mean they always will be."

He didn't want to scare her, but the thought of his girls willfully breaking a bond he'd had no choice in breaking pained his soul.

*S*S*

Georgia went back to class, and Fred sent for his other Hogwarts student. He had no real reason to speak to the softer twin, other than the fact that he knew she was hurting and his heart broke to think about it.

"Daddy?" Sevannah knocked on the door.

"How did you know I was here?" Fred asked, opening the door and scooping her into a hug.

Sevannah smiled and held up a Galleon. Fred squinted at the writing, and read it aloud. "Dad's in grandpa's office." He looked up at his daughter. "Fair enough."

Sevannah pocketed the coin. "She hasn't used it in weeks," she said. "I was surprised to feel it buzz."

"Did Aunt Hermione teach you how to communicate that way?"

Sevannah nodded. "Is Georgia in trouble?"

Fred laughed. "No, love." He pushed the hair out of her face. "I just wanted to check on you. How's school?"

"You didn't come in the front, did you?" Sevannah said nervously.

"No," Fred sat on the sofa again. "Are you worried your Housemates might see me?"

Sevannah blushed, and shrugged.

"Sevannah Rose," Fred said gently, holding out his arms for her to come sit with him.

The redheaded witch sat next to him and stared at her feet. "I love you," she whispered.

Fred chuckled. "I love you too, sweetheart. It's not always easy being in our family, is it?"

Sevannah shook her head. "Millicent says you and Mum dropped out of school because you got her pregnant."

Fred snorted. "She's not very good at math, is she?" He rolled his eyes. "This is Millicent Goyle?"

Sevannah nodded. "She tells people I'm a Gryffindor spy."

Fred sighed. "Everyone thinks their House is so mysterious. Listen to me," he looked at her seriously. "Kids have always been idiots. That's part of growing up. But if you want me to poison her tea, I will."

Sevannah giggled. "You're silly."

Fred smiled at her laugh. "In all seriousness, how bad is the situation?"

Sevannah shrugged. "It's okay. She's mean, but Scorpius and his friends are nice to me. Even though Scorpious' dad thinks he should spend more time with Millicent."

"I bet he does," Fred kept his face neutral. He wasn't wild about Sevannah spending so much time with Draco Malfoy's progeny either, but he and Elizabeth had decided to let the friendship run its course.

"I never get to see Georgia," Sevannah said sadly.

"She is going to start spending some nights with you and Grandpa," Fred assured her. "And I'd keep the Goyle girl away from your sister if you don't want her hair set on fire."

Sevannah giggled again. "Daddy?"

Fred wondered how much longer he had to hear that name come from his second daughter. Georgia had changed over to "Dad" over a year before. "Yes?"

"I can come home for Christmas, right?"

Fred wrapped both arms around her. "Of course, angel."

*S*S*

"What are you doing?" Scorpius asked, sitting next to Sevannah in the Slytherin common room.

Sevannah looked at him. "Studying," she said, holding up the History book she was reading. "Obviously."

"I know you're studying," Scorpius rolled his eyes and sat beside her. "I'm asking why you are studying instead of saying, 'Hey, give me your First Year History of Magic Midterm.'"

"Because I'm not a cheater," Sevannah said, turning the page.

"It's not cheating. Who cares if you learn this crap? It's not magic, anyway." Scorpius took the book and held it high, out of her reach. "Besides, if you just memorize my answers, we can sneak out to Hogsmeade for the afternoon."

"You just went to Hosmeade last weekend," Sevannah said, trying to snatch her book back.

"I know," Scorpius said. "But I did, because I am both older and cooler than you. And I want to show you something."

Sevannah rolled her eyes. "You are _not_ cooler than me."

"Prove it," Scorpius stood. "Get rid of _this_," he pointed to the book, "and come with me."

Unable to refuse an invitation like that, Sevannah stood. "We'll need my mum's cloak."

"You have it?" Scorpius looked as if she'd been hiding an immense fortune from him.

"Georgia got Orion to get it for her last time we were home," Sevannah said, dashing into her room and returning seconds later holding the gauzy fabric.

"I had no idea you were such a rebel, Sevannah Weasley." Scorpius grinned as they went into the corridor and tossed the cloak over both of their heads.

Sevannah was not a rebel. The thought of getting caught for their little endeavor terrified her. But there was something about being out of bounds at night with Scorpius…

Uncle Ron had told the twins, despite a rash of shushing from the other adults in the room, how to hit the knot that stopped the Willow's thrashing branches. Sevannah remembered her mother looked particularly pained when her brother-in-law mentioned the Shrieking Shack, but she hadn't said anything.

When they made it inside the shack, Sevannah looked around. A thick coat of dust lay on every surface, as if no one had been inside in decades. "Gross."

Scorpius nodded, looking around as well, picking up a broken chair. "Ghosts?"

"Probably not," Sevannah grinned. "What's the surprise?"

"You'll find out," Scorpius promised, leading her out of the shack.

It would have been nice if they made it to Scorpius's suprise.

However, Sevannah learned something that night that her parents had learned years before. The Cloak was not really meant for more than one person. If you travel with two, you need to be very careful about your limbs.

Sevannah Weasley was not careful about her limbs.

Remus Lupin was interested, to say the least, when he saw a foot walking alone from the direction of the Shrieking Shack. Frowning, he pulled out his wand and aimed it at the errant foot. "Stupefy!" he intoned.

There was a sharp yelp, and an entire body tumbled into view.

"Well," Remus said, raising an eyebrow. "It's not a phantom foot after all." He waved his wand again to unstun his goddaughter's offspring. "Georgia Weasley, show yourself."

There were a few beats of silence and then the cloak fell away, not revealing Georgia, as Remus suspected, but Scorpius Malfoy, looking a bit stunned.

Remus frowned. "What are you two doing here?"

"Umm… just out for a walk," Sevannah said lamely. "We got lost."

Remus fixed her with a disbelieving stare. "Sevannah Rose."

Sevannah blushed under his glare. "We're just having a bit of fun…"

"I certainly hope it is worth the trouble you're in," Remus said, pulling out his wand again to cast his Patronus. "You're missing a Weasley and a Malfoy," he spoke to the shimmering animal. "Would you like me to bring them back or do you want to come get them?"

It was only moments after the Patronus dashed away that a mildly irritated Severus Snape popped into view.

"I was under the impression that all students were to be in the castle," he said, crossing his arms.

Sevannah looked at her shoes while Malfoy attempted at look nonchalant, staring at his Headmaster's chin instead of his eyes.

Severus sighed and held out one hand. "Cloak," he ordered, beckoning sharply. Sevannah surrendered the fabric, and Snape folded it neatly, tucking it in his robe pocket. "Come here," he ordered again, this time holding out both arms, one to each child. The gesture may have looked like he was inviting a hug, but both Sevannah understood that it was not the case.

"Grandpa, we just wanted to—

Severus cleared his throat. "We'll discuss it in my office, Sevannah Rose."

Sevannah, her heart clenching with fear of disappointing her beloved grandfather, leaned into his side and held on to his waist. She felt his arm clasp around her and then there was the sharp pull of Apparition as Severus turned on the spot.

The landing was smooth, as it had been for Severus since his 17th birthday, but Sevannah wasted no time doubling over and vomiting into the grass.

"Your mother all over again," Severus sighed, crouching before her and conjuring a glass of water. "Serves you right, sneaking around like that." He looked at her. "Young lady, if I call your parents right now, would either of them tell me that they provided you with this Cloak?" he gestured to the pocket of his robes.

"No, sir," Sevannah bit her lip.

"I didn't think so." Severus put one hand on the back of his granddaughter's neck and snapped his fingers at the other Slytherin with his other hand. "We'll continue this discussion inside."

"You can't tell Mum," Sevannah begged as they walked. "You'll get Orion in trouble."

"Oh, I can't?" Severus asked, unable to keep a hint of amusement from his tone. "It would be quite simple, really."

"Grandpa…" Sevannah looked up at him.

Severus sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling as they walked up the stairs. "Mr. Malfoy, wait here," he pointed to a bench outside his office. "I'd like to talk to Sevannah."

Scorpius nodded. "Sir, it was my idea."

Severus did not respond, just steered Sevannah into his office and closed the door, setting up a silencing charm. "So," he said dryly, clasping his hands behind his back and slipping on his dungeon-bat persona, "What year is Scorpius Malfoy?"

Sevannah flushed even deeper. "Grandpa… you know…"

"Third Year, is he not?" A faint smile played across his lips. "Sevannah Rose… are you attempting to make me old before my time?"

Sevannah looked at her feet. "He's nice."

Severus snorted. "That's how it starts. Your father was a very nice boy too, if I remember correctly, until he started kissing my daughter." He sighed and pushed himself off the edge of the desk. He put his arms around the hunched girl. "You're a beautiful girl, sweetheart. As much as it pains me, someday there will be a boy that will win your heart. However," he pulled back a bit to look at her face, "you cannot sneak out of this castle. I need to know where you are, for my own sanity. Understand?"

Sevannah nodded. "Yes, sir."

Severus nodded as well. "Good." He hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. "Detention. Tomorrow. 8 AM."

The girl made a face, but nodded again.

"Go to your dormitory and stay there until lunch," Severus released her and prodded her toward the door. "Send in your boyfriend. And stop by Gryffindor Tower on your way to the Dungeons. Tell your sister I'd like to see her."

Sevannah started toward the door, but turned. "I'm sorry, Grandpa."

Severus snorted. "I imagine you are, now that you've been caught." He came toward her, pulling her to his chest again. "Your parents should have beaten you more."

Sevannah giggled at the familiar threat.

The Headmaster gave a long-suffering mock sigh. "Go on, get out of here so I can sit behind my desk and look appropriately irritated when Mr. Malfoy comes in."

The redhead looked up at him. "We just wanted to have fun…"

Severus ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Snakeling, I've never once eaten a child."

Scorpius started when the door opened, having been completely locked out of the conversation by the silencing charm. "He wants to see you," Sevannah said, glancing toward the office.

"Is he mad?"

Sevannah shrugged. "I'm supposed to go back to the dorm until lunch and I have detention tomorrow."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Severus' voice came from the office. "Come here, please."

Scorpius groaned, but went inside.

"Close the door," Severus instructed from his leather chair.

*S*S*

Georgia Weasley tried to drag her feet on the way to her grandfather's office, but her self-preservation instinct knew not to test his patience.

"Come in," Severus called at her knock.

Georgia closed the door behind her and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Her grandfather was holding her mother's Cloak in his hands. "I'd like to hear your side of the story," Severus said, indicting the Cloak.

"Why?" Georgia said, suddenly bold for an unexplained reason. "You already think it's my fault."

Severus paused, barely concealing his surprise. "I think nothing of the sort," he said softly. "Your sister is perfectly capable of making her own decisions, no matter how the Cloak managed to make its way into her possession." He searched his granddaughter's face. "What is the matter, Georgia?"

Georgia shrugged. "Nothing. Can you give me detention so I can go?"

"No," Severus frowned. "Talk to me."

Georgia crossed her arms and glared at him.

Severus considered the situation. It was new territory. Georgia had started behaving like a teenager toward her parents at age 8, but the child had always showed him a certain amount of deference. "I once waited for four hours while your mother glared at me much like that. I'll wait for you, Georgia, but could you give me a time table?"

Georgia dug the toe of her shoe into the rug. "She's your favorite."

Severus was unable to hide his shock at that. "What?"

Georgia bit her lip. "It's okay."

Severus shook his head and rolled his chair back. "No, Georgia, it isn't," he came around the desk and crouched beside her. "What makes you think that?"

Georgia shrugged again. "You've always liked her better. She's yours."

"My what?" Severus' brow furrowed.

"Your twin," Georgia said softly.

"My… Georgia!" Severus sat in the other visitor chair. "Merlin's teeth, child. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Georgia traced the design in the arm of the chair with her finger. "Yeah… but Sevannah reminds you of Mum."

Severus snorted. "As if I need a reminder of your mother. She calls all the time, mostly because she never learned to make a decent headache potion." He turned his chair and hers to face each other. "The difference between you and Sevannah is that you've never needed me. Or anyone. Your first phrase was 'Do it myself'." He leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Sevannah has always needed me. But that doesn't mean I love her more than you. You," he took her hands in his, "are one of the joys of my life. Nothing has made me happier than the day you were born. And everyday you make your parents crazy is one more score for me in the karma department."

"However," he raised an eyebrow, "you can't be stealing from your mother. It's a dangerous thing to start, Georgia Ann, and I won't let you go down that road."

Georgia looked down at the floor, her eyes filling. "Mum said you didn't talk to her for weeks once when she stole from you."

"She told you that?" Severus frowned.

Georgia blushed and shook her head.

"No more eavesdropping," Severus said firmly. "And your mother was suitably punished for stealing, just as you will be." He sat back and looked at her. "You are grounded until lunch and have detention tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to tell about the Cloak?" Georgia asked, finally dragging her eyes to meet his.

Severus sighed. "I have to tell your parents that you had it," he said. "But I see no need to inform them of what you helped Sevannah do with it. Remus and your mother had a deal, I believe, when she was in school, that he wouldn't tell me anything that he wouldn't tell another parent. Sneaking into Hogsmeade is grounds for detention, but not a call home." He gave her a stern look. "As long as it doesn't happen again."

Georgia nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Severus held out his arms. "Come here, trouble maker."

Georgia rolled her eyes. "You're mean to me." But she sat on his lap and let him put his arms around her.

"Just like your namesake," Severus rolled his eyes. "And your father. Did he ever tell you about the time that they coated the floor of my classroom with altered spello-tack so that everyone's shoes were stuck at the end of the lesson? It was the first time students didn't bolt after Potions."

Georgia giggled. "What did you do?"

Severus smiled. "Put them in detention scrubbing the floor with toothbrushes, threatened to write your grandmother, and had them brew another batch so that I could apply for a patent in their name. No one had made an adhesive that wasn't tacky until it stuck. The money helped them open the Joke Shop."

"And Mum's Cup money."

"I like to pretend that didn't happen," Severus grimaced. "Anyway, my point is that you should choose your trouble wisely. Your parents have done the best they could to keep you out of the limelight, but you are still a recognizable face. There are plenty of people who would like to kidnap you or Sevannah for money or whatever perverse fantasy they have about getting close to Elizabeth Evan's family."

"Elizabeth Weasley," Georgia corrected.

Severus shook his head. "To much of our world, she is still Elizabeth Evans. Shortly after your parents were married, someone broke into their house: a teenage punk who wanted Elizabeth Evans to be his date to his winter formal."

"Is that why Mum is weird about locking the windows?"

"One of the reasons your mother is 'weird', yes," Severus chuckled. "Of course, it could be the time when she climbed out her bedroom window looking for a shoe…"


End file.
